Monkey D Luffy: Queen of the Sea and Sky
by DemonicWhispers
Summary: Monkey D. Luffia is raised with the revolutionary's until a horrifying massacre occurs. Scared and lonely, Garp takes her in. However, even in East Blue, Luffy's still not completely safe. Sailing out at 17, she has a deadly hatred for the Celestial Dragons. What happened? DifferentDF!Luffy! Stronger!Luffy! Future LawLu (Rewritten version of my first story)
1. Childhood

_This is the rewritten version of my first story._

 _I own nothing except the plot and OC's._

 _Also, please note that the OC's are actually needed for plot purposes or I wouldn't have added them._

* * *

 _ **Childhood**_

* * *

The soft and dry wind of an unnamed Grand Line's island blew through the open window, filling the room with the sweet fragrance of blooming lilacs and ruffling a young woman's long black hair. She was sitting in the bed near the window, tightly pressing a newborn baby to her chest. Gol D. Lucy looked at baby, her baby, sleeping peacefully in her arms and smiled softly. "She's so cute.. Her name is Monkey D. Luffia."

The man standing next to the bed felt pride welling in his chest. Right at this moment he wasn't the Revolutionary Dragon, the Most Wanted Man in the World. He had just become a father! A father of the most adorable baby girl he had ever seen! Dragon nodded, unable to tear his eyes from his two most precious women in the world. "Yeah. Monkey D Luffy for a boy and Monkey D Luffia for a girl, just like we decided."

Lucy hugged Luffia loosely, and laughed lightly. "Luffia's adorable..!"

Dragon agreed, "Yes she is. She looks like you, why wouldn't she be?"

Lucy grinned cheekily. "Well, she has some attributes of you too, Dragon. Don't be upset!"

A small smile appeared on Dragon's face. "Very funny, Lucy." Noticing that his wife seemed to be tired and worn out, Dragon decided to leave. Placing a soft kiss on Lucy's and Luffia's cheeks he moved towards the door. "I'll leave you now. You need your rest." Lucy nodded tiredly, and then closed her eyes and fell asleep, arms protectively around her daughter.

* * *

Throughout the next couple of weeks, Dragon visited his wife and daughter regularly. Lucy's energy still hadn't returned, her body was still weak from childbirth. One commander, by the name Natsumi had been nursing her back to health and also helped look after the baby.

Lucy was in her's and Dragon's room which was quite large and decorated beautifully. A clear crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the white ceiling; next to the wooden double bed was a white cot that had been lined with a pale pink mattered and covers, and had few soft toys dangling on top. Luffia was sleeping silently in it, hugging close a blanket. A bookshelf sat in a corner of the room, filled with never ending books. Chest of drawers stood on the opposite corner, next to it was a tall wardrobe. Lucy smiled at her sleeping daughter and happily daydreamed about outfits that she could dress her in. She was silently interrupted by the click of the door, turning her head she saw Dragon walk towards her.

Smiling at his stressed and tired face, she raised an eyebrow. "Busy day?"

Dragon nodded before scrutinising her. "How are you? Are you feeling well? Is your- why are you grinning at me like that?"

Lucy laughed quietly, careful not to wake up the little baby. "It's so funny when you turn into your mother hen mode. I can't help but grin."

Dragon scowled playfully. "It's not me who complains about being tired."

Lucy grinned. "Of course it's not, it's written all over your face. You just don't like complaining aloud." Lucy grinned at his frown, he was so obviously wondering if he was that easy to read. "Anyways, I'm not that tired. Doc said that I'm recovering good. And Lu's a good baby, she doesn't wake up crying for no good reason in the middle of the night. Only when she's hungry or needs a nappy change. Though God is she always hungry. She's got our metabolisms, she won't stop drinking milk."

Dragon stared at her, "Your metabolism." He corrected.

Lucy looked at him with a disbelieving expression. "Uh, no. Our metabolisms. We both could eat the whole kitchens inside out, not just me. Don't even think about saying that, Dragon. You're just better at not being greedy."

Dragon sighed before he caught onto something she had said. "Aha you just indirectly said that _you're_ greedy!" He smirked.

Lucy frowned. "What?! No I didn't! I said 'you're just better at not being greedy,". Oh maybe…" She blushed, "Whatever."

Dragon grinned. "You're quick to let that one go aren't you? If I had indirectly or directly said that about myself you'd tell me every time we conversed."

Lucy turned her back on him, and faced the cot again only to coo in surprise. Luffia was wide awake, sucking her thumb and a smile visible on her lips. "Aww your so cute Luffia!"

Dragon smiled as he too stared at her, before suddenly sniffing the air. "Has she…?" He asked trailing off.

Lucy burst out laughing. "She's smiling all innocent but she's got a dirty nappy hidden. Dragon it's your turn to change her nappy!"

"Wait, what? No, it isn't!"

As the two bickered on, Luffia blinked her innocent silver eyes, a smile on her lips as she continued sucking on her small thumb.

* * *

 _\- Half a year later -_

* * *

Months had flown by since Luffia had come into this world. She was now just over six months old. Luffia was wearing a simple pink dungarees and a soft white flower headband. She was in her own toy room, accompanied with two commanders. Lucy was training some new recruits, and Dragon was busy. One of the commander's was Natsumi. The other commander was male, his name, Keita. He had wavy brown hair and sharp cheekbones. Today was their turn to babysit.

Luffia looked up at Keita with her large eyes from where she was laying on the carpeted floor, and motioned to a toy that was out of her reach. Keita grinned at her. "You want the toy?"

Next to him, Natsumi sighed. "Just give her the toy, Keita. Don't make her cry like last time you babysitted."

Keita frowned at her. "Oi that wasn't my fault! Lu's just a little too sensitive. Isn't that right, Lu?" He asked Luffia, turning his attention back towards her.

"Ah!" She gurgled.

Keita gave his fellow commander a pointed look. "See, she understands!"

Picking up the toy and dangling it victoriously just above the reach of her small hands, Keita smirked. "Come on! Say, toy!"

"Ah-aah… Goo.." Luffia replied, her eyebrows slowly knitting together in a frown as she stared at the toy above her.

Natsumi nudged Keita. "Give it to her. She's got her frown on, she may burst out into tears any second now!"

Keita pouted but gave in and gently placed the small toy in her her small hands. "Fine, but next time for sure I'll force a word out of you Luffia!"

Luffia gurgled happily as she rattled the light toy, ignoring Keita completely. Natsumi laughed, her purple eyes twinkling. "Haha, you got ignored by a baby!"

Keita mock-scowled, but it quickly disappeared when the door of the room opened and Lucy entered, a bitten piece of meat in her hands. Her eyes brightened when she saw Luffy, and she ran up to her. Luffia dropped her toy and smiled. "Ah, m-m… m-ea! Meak!"

Lucy's mouth widened in shock, and she turned to the commanders, who looked just as shocked as her. Keita suddenly smirked. "It seems like Luffia has inherited your love of meat, Lucy-san."

"Mine and Dragon's love of meat." She quickly corrected before she turned back to Luffia, and picked her up, settling her comfortably on her hip. "What is this, Lu-Lu?" She asked showing her the piece of meat.

Luffia stared at the meat, a look of seriousness expressed on her face, which Natsumi laughed at. "M-meat.."

Lucy squealed in happiness, and twirled her silver-eyed girl around. "Aww you said your first word!"

Natsumi went closer to the excited mother, and smiled. "So, Luffia. Can you say anything else?" She questioned softly, as Lucy looked down at Luffia in a questioning manner. Keita appeared behind the trio all of a sudden, his quickness startling them. "Say toy? Now we know you can speak, so say toy."

Luffia stared at them, before stubbornly repeating. "Meeat." She stretched out the word as if proving a point.

Lucy laughed. "You want this meat?" She grinned while waving the piece of meat in her free hand.

Luffia clapped happily. "Meat!"

Lucy giggled as she ripped of a small piece of meat and placed it in her daughter's mouth. Luffia slowly chewed it and swallowed it. "Meat." She said again.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "No." She said, rolling her eyes at Luffia's petulant expression. "Nope." Luffia's bottom lip poked out and tears started forming in her eyes. "Oh you're such a drama queen." Luffia sniffled. "Yes you'll get more meat." Luffia's pout formed into a smile and she clapped happily.

Natsumi giggled as Keita smirked behind them, "You've got to admit, she played you good." Lucy kicked Keita's leg and smirked when he yelped in pain. She turned her attention back to Luffia.

"Ow that hurt."

Natsumi smacked him lightly, "Don't be such a baby Keita."

Keita glared back at her, before looking back at Lucy and Luffia.

Lucy frowned playfully at her, "First say please, then you'll get it."

"Meeat." Was the reply, as Luffia's eyes followed the meat on the bone.

"Say please."

"Meat."

There was a few sniffles. "Meat."

"..Please?"

A tear fell down Luffia's cheek. "M-meat."

Lucy hurriedly placed some meat in her mouth. "Happy now?" Lucy sighed. "She's so stubborn!" She complained, as she placed a little bit more in her mouth.

Keita grinned. "Well that's just like you and Dragon-san, then."

Natsumi nodded. "Yep, all three of you are just really stubborn and strong willed."

Lucy pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

The two commanders just smirked at each other, knowing exactly how stubborn Lucy could be whenever she wanted something.

Lucy groaned at their faces. "Ok, I am a little stubborn." Looking at their disbelieving expressions, she let out, "Fine, I can be very stubborn whenever I want to."

Keita and Natsumi burst out into laughter.

Luffia grinned at her mother, meat stuck between her tiny teeth, no traces of tears.

Lucy sighed. "I lost against a 6 month old."

Natsumi patted her back comfortingly while trying to hold back a laugh. "It's okay Lucy-san, it's all over when Luffia brings out her puppy eyes."

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" Lucy asked while pouting.

Natsumi let out a giggle, _'Lucy-san acts like the same age as Luffia.'_

Keita picked up the happy child. "If it makes you feel better Lucy-san, then I'll let you know that Dragon-san would lose against Luffia too."

Lucy's depression vanished in an instant, replaced with childlike glee. "That did make me feel better." Then she stood up and took Luffia from Keita, "See you later!" She said as she quickly left the room.

Natsumi let out a sigh, "Her mood changes so quickly, it gives me whiplash."

"Well, seems like the little princess has inherited that gene."

Natsumi giggled, "Yeah definitely."

Lucy hastened to her husband's office, Luffia smiling on her hip. Lucy opened a door and calmly walked into the office like she hadn't just been running. Dragon looked up and rolled his eyes at his lover's calm demeanor. "You can stop the act, Lucy. I could hear your hurried footsteps as soon as you entered the corridor."

Lucy flushed sheepishly, Luffia waving at Dragon upon noticing him, "You're meant to pretend you didn't."

Dragon stared at her, "Right.." He stood up and took Luffia away from her. "What's the hurry?" He questioned as he wiped meat of Luffia's cheek.

Lucy brightened. "Aha!" She looked at Luffia, "Say it Lu-Lu!"

Luffia grinned but remained quiet. Dragon stared at his wife, "Say what? She hasn't started talking, has she?"

Lucy sighed impatiently at her mini look alike. "Come on Lu, say it!"

Dragon stared at Luffia curiously, but she remained silent. She glanced between both adults before opening her mouth.

Lucy squealed, "She's gonna say it."

Lucy grinned and "Blergh," was the sound that came out of her mouth.

But not the only thing that came out of her, Dragon glared at both his wife and daughter before staring at his vomit covered arm. "Lucy…"

Lucy winced and she quickly grabbed Luffia back. Luffia grinned as vomit dribbled down her chin and onto her clothes. Lucy found Dragon's expression of disgust hilarious and before she could stop it she started laughing. "Oh gosh I'm sorry, but you look absolutely hilarious right now."

Dragon shuddered as he felt the wetness sink into his clothes and onto his skin. "I'm going to shower and change." He informed the two as he headed towards the door and left the room but not before giving his wife another light glare.

Lucy giggled helplessly as he left the room, holding his arm in front of him, then glanced at Luffia. "Let's get you cleaned up then."

As Dragon left the corridor he heard a loud voice call out "Meat. Meeat!"

That's what Lucy wanted to show him then.

' _Not really a surprise that Luffia's first word was 'meat'.'_ He thought as his frown was replaced with a soft smile

* * *

 _\- 5 months later -_

* * *

Luffia laughed happily as a redheaded female tickled her. "Top it!" she shouted as giggles escaped her open mouth.

Fiery hair was messily flying around the older woman as the female commander tickled her charge. Rei grinned at how Luffia slaughtered her words, and she let go of the ten months old girl and let her regain her breath. "Had fun, Lu?"

Luffia smiled, "Yep!" As she climbed to her legs and leaned against a chair. Then she turned her head, eyes focusing on the other Commander in the room and grinned at him. "Tak-shi!"

The male commander looked up from the book he was reading, "Yes Luffia?"

"Pick up?" She asked sweetly.

'Tak-shi' nodded, he was his usual unemotional self as he put his book down on a nearby table and held his hands out waiting for Luffia to drop to her knees and crawl to him.

Luffia on the other hand had a different idea. She was standing against a chair and with a stubborn, determined expression, she let go of the chair and took a shaky step forward. Sitting next to her, Rei gasped in shock nearly bursting with surprise whilst 'Tak-shi' merely raised an eyebrow approvingly. Luffia grinned and took another. Rei grinned, "You can walk, Lu! Look Takeshi, we're the first ones to see Lu take her first steps!"

"Me wak!" Luffia boasted happily.

Takeshi stared at Rei as if she was an idiot. "What difference does it make?"

Rei fell in a slump, "Way to kill the mood, Takeshi."

Luffia was about to take another step, when the door burst open startling Luffia and making her fall on her butt with a small thud.

Lucy stepped into the room with a large grin which slowly faded as she took in the mood of the room. Rei was slouched depressingly against the leg of a chair, Takeshi was calmly sitting on another whilst staring at Luffia. Lucy's grin reappeared when she spotted her daughter's grinning face. "Hey, Lu-Lu!"

Luffia giggled, "Mama!" Lucy walked to her side, a spring in her steps, and picked her up.

Rei suddenly brightened, Lucy would be excited to know this unlike a certain someone. "Lucy-san! Guess what?"

Lucy looked at her. "Hm, what?" She asked distractedly as she combed through Luffia's hair with her fingers.

"Lu took her first steps!"

That got Lucy's attention. "Wait, what? Really?" At Rei's eager nod, she then frowned depressingly as Takeshi looked on with a confused expression. Wasn't a mother supposed to be happy when a child starts walking?

Lucy glared at him playfully. "You and Dragon are so easy to read, Takeshi."

"Tak-shi! Tak-shi!" Luffia imitated like a parrot.

Lucy continued on, ignoring the interruption, "I'm not upset that she's started walking but I'm sad that I never got to see her first step. I wasn't even there when she first crawled." She told them, a gloomy aura surrounding her.

Rei laughed as she stood up and stretched her back, bones popping noisily. "Yes, yes Lucy-san we understand. Anyway why don't you put Lu on the floor so she can walk some more."

Luffia squealed as she was let down from Lucy's hands and placed on her own feet. Lucy hovered around her, scared she'd fall. Luffia grinned and shakily stepped forward towards her mother, whilst Lucy took a step back. Luffia laughed in happiness, as she unsteadily walked further.

Next to them, Rei whistled in approval, "Lu-chan's a little fast learner, ain't she Takeshi?"

"Hn."

Rei rolled her eyes, before noticing someone at the door. "Hey, Dragon-san!" Next to her, Takeshi straightened.

Lucy turned to look at her husband, and grinned at him, "Dragon! Look at Lu!"

Dragon nodded at her as he stepped into the room, "She's started walking then." He beckoned Luffia closer. "Come, Luffia."

Luffia giggled as she wobbled closer to Dragon, before suddenly falling on her bottom.

Rei raised an eyebrow, as Lucy picked up the teary toddler. "Why'd she suddenly fall on her butt?"

"She's never walked before, so her legs are tired." Takeshi monotonously informed her.

Lucy hugged Luffia closer to her as she walked out of the room, dragging Dragon with her. "We'll be putting Lu-Lu to rest!"

Rei let out a laugh. "Aaand there they go!"

Takeshi ignored her, picked up his book and carried on reading.

* * *

 _\- A year and a half later -_

* * *

"Can you tell me about Uncle Roger?" Two and a half year old Luffia asked one night in bed, Dragon had gone on a mission and wouldn't be back for another few days, so Luffia was sleeping in her Mama's bed.

Lucy nodded. "What do you want to know about him, Lu?"

"What was he like?" She asked.

"Roger was a kind, jolly man. He loved his crew and cared about them more than anything."

"Crew?" Luffia echoed.

"Yep, he was a pirate. Pirate King, in fact."

"He was king of the pirates?"

"Mhm, some people respected him. Some despised him. But his crew loved him and that's what mattered to him."

"What does despise mean?"

"Hate. It means that some people hated him. And some still do."

"What does being pirate king mean?"

Lucy thought about it for a few seconds before replying. "Well, some people say that it's all about being the king of the seas and ruling the seas and such. However to my brother, it was being the freest man alive."

"Oh. What was Uncle Roger's crew like?"

"They were all nice, kind and funny. Today, pirates are all mean and hurt people for fun, but Roger's crew and some other pirates sailed the seas for freedom and adventure." Lucy sighed. "Roger's crew were a weird bunch. But they all cared for each other. The perverted first mate was annoying." Lucy glared at nothing in particular. "But he was loyal. He also wore glasses and had a funny beard. He's still alive."

"Why do you seem annoyed when talking about the first mate?" Luffia asked innocently.

Lucy huffed. "Cause he's an annoying pervert," is all Lucy said about him. "There were also the cabin boys." She told Luffia, changing the subject. "Two of them. One was a redhead wore a straw hat my brother had given him. He also always wanted to drink alcohol, but wasn't ever allowed to, too young is what that doctor had said. 'Gonna die before he even reaches adulthood.'" Lucy mimicked, "I'd always secretly pass him some whenever I'd go, made him owe me loads of favours." Lucy looked over at Luffia wondering if she was still awake, and was a little surprised to see Luffia staring at her, hanging onto her every word, Lucy smiled softly. "The other cabin boy was a bluehead clown."

"Bluehead clown?" Luffia echoed.

Lucy nodded, "Your uncle drew in the weirdest, but yes, a natural blue head with a natural red clown nose. He was a scaredy cat."

Luffia giggled and Lucy ruffled her hair.

"There was also the doctor I was talking about, he was a temporary crew member towards the end of their journey but I know that all of them thought of him as part of the crew. He's still alive, and he was a strict weirdo. If you ever see him you'll notice him. He's a flower."

"What? He's a flower?"

"Well not quite, but you'll understand if you ever see him."

There was silence for a few minutes while Lucy reminisced on past memories and Luffia thought about her decision.

Luffia finally laughed, "Shishishi!"

"Hm?"

"I've decided! I'm gonna be the next pirate king! And I'm gonna become the freest person alive!" Luffia stated, and gave a bright wide grin.

Lucy smiled softly. "If that's what you want, Lu-Lu. But, Lu listen, if you ever sail out-"

"I will!"

"When you sail out," Lucy corrected, "then be careful. Get strong crewmates who have your back and you lot all trust each other. Alright?"

"Yes, Mama. Night, night."

"...Night."

It must have been an hour later when Lucy whispered into the dark. "And… don't do anything too stupid, Lu. Stay strong and safe."

* * *

 _\- Nearly four years -_

* * *

"OK, Luffia place your hand a little back. Yep just like that! And put your left foot a little forward. There we go! Now punch with all your might!"

Luffia nodded tensing her fist and punched the training doll with all her strength. Lucy stared at the deformed training doll and then burst out laughing. "That's my girl!" She crowed proudly.

Luffia stared at her mother, "That was good then?" She asked as she touched the small fist shaped in the plastic training doll.

"Good?" Lucy asked rhetorically, "That was fantastic!"

Luffia scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I want meat!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she looked down at Luffia, displeased. "Hm? What did you forget to say?"

Luffia stared at her mother, eyes filled with confusion. "What are you talking about, Mama?" She asked before her eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "Oh! Please?"

Lucy let out a chuckle, ruffling Luffia's soft locks, "Even after all this time, you still can't say please properly. Guess I'll just have to keep reminding you. Right?"

"Uh-huh!"

Lucy left the training room and headed towards the dining room, Luffia following her like a tail. "So Luffia, if you're in a fight where would you hit your opponent and why?" As she turned left into a long corridor.

Luffia frowned. "Male or female?"

"Both."

Luffia nodded, "Well for a male I would kick him in the groin cause-"

"Well, I guess I know who I won't be getting in a fight with." A voice interrupted from the end of the corridor.

Luffia's eyes brightened at hearing the familiar voice, and she ran towards the tall figure and jumped in his awaiting arms. "Keita-san! You're back!"

Keita nodded while taking of his cape hood with his free arm. "That's right, princess. I just arrived, I was heading to Dragon-san's office." He nodded at Lucy and she smiled back at him.

Luffia pouted as she climbed his body and sat on his shoulders. "I'm no princess! I'm going to be king! The Pirate King!"

Keita looked up at her and stared for a few seconds before grinning and pinching her button nose. "Still just a midget princess in my eyes, princess."

"Not a midget or a princess! I'm gonna grow super tall, you'll see! Taller than Mama and Natsumi-san and Rei-san! I'm gonna be the tallest! And I'm not gonna be a pirate princess! I'm gonna be the pirate king, just like Uncle Roger!"

"Right, course you are." Keita agreed as he followed Lucy into the dining hall, abandoning his mission of reporting to the revolutionary leader.

Luffia blew a raspberry, but suddenly stiffened. Keita stared at her as she climbed of him. "What is it?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was up with her.

Luffia sniffed the air, "I…"

Keita went closer, curious as to what was up with her.

"I smell meat!" She cheered as she hurried to the food bar.

Keita sighed. "She's like a drug addict, but with meat."

Lucy chuckled. "She definitely is. I'm gonna go keep an eye on her, are you going to report to Dragon or eat?"

"I'm going to report. I'll see you soon." He told her as he walked out of the dining hall.

Lucy nodded at his back before turning back to find her daughter about to leave the bar with a heaping pile of meat. She quickly ran towards her and grabbed the plate.

"Mama!" Luffia complained, "I was gonna eat that."

"That's the problem." Lucy replied as she replaced some of the meat with vegetables and rice, and gave the plate back to Luffia.

Luffia glared at the vegetables, but shivered when she felt an evil pressure on her. She looked up slowly and saw her mother glaring at her with an evil smirk. "Eat or I'll take all the meat."

Luffia yelped and quickly ran to an empty table and started eating. Lucy giggled, it was so fun scaring her.

* * *

 _\- A few days later -_

* * *

Luffia stared enviously at her own hair as she stared at it through a mirror. "When are you going to teach me how to braid hair like you, Natsumi-san?"

"I am?" Natsumi asked, pretending to look confused.

"Natsuuumi-san!"

Natsumi chuckled. "Right, right. Maybe one day. I've already taught you how to do the simple braids, Luffia."

Luffia grinned. "Thanks for teaching me how to do simple braids, Natsumi-san!"

Natsumi dramatically gasped. "Huh! Where did the sudden manners come from?"

Luffia was about to scratch her head, but remembered the beautiful flower braid in it and scratched her cheek sheepishly instead. "Mama's been drilling it in my head. Anyway why did you randomly do nice hair on me Natsumi-san? And why am I wearing a dress? I hate them! I like my top and jeans!"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow, _'Lucy-san was right, she really doesn't know. So oblivious.'_ Aloud she said, "Is it wrong for me to do it, and to dress you up?" She asked making herself look upset.

Luffia shook her head hurriedly. "No, no not at all Natsumi-san!"

Natsumi grinned. "There's no problem then."

"I guess not." Luffia replied hesitantly.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Natsumi said, holding out a hand to Luffia as she opened the door. Luffia grabbed her hand and they both left the room.

Natsumi led her to the closed dining hall. Luffia raised her hands and frantically moved away from the door. "Uh, Natsumi-san, thanks but I think I'm gonna go!" She exclaimed and turned around, and was about to run off.

Before she could, Natsumi grabbed her by her shoulder, "Why's that? You love food?" Natsumi asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, already knowing why she didn't want to go in.

Luffia shivered, "Mama said not to go in the dining hall in any circumstances, and she gave her evil look." Luffia looked around as if to make sure no one was around and stepped closer to Natsumi. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but Mama's real scary."

"I'm what now?"

"Eep!" Luffia squealed, and turned around slowly to see the dining hall door open and her mother's head poking out. "Uh, I was just telling Natsumi-san how nice you are Mama."

Natsumi chuckled.

"I'm sure you were, sweetie." Lucy replied smiling. "But wow you look cute in a dress, just like a princess."

Luffia stiffened. "I'm not cute or a princess! I've told you, Mama! I'm gonna be king! And I'm strong and scary, not _cute_." Luffy made a disgusted face.

The door opened more, and Rei popped out. "No, you're not cute." Luffy brightened, glad someone was finally on her side. "You're adorable! Oh my gosh you look so sweet! Keita come and take a picture of her!"

Before Luffia could do anything there was a click, and Keita grinning holding a snail in his hand.

"Hey! Don't take a picture of me like this! Don't take pictures of me at all actually!" She complained frowning, her face scrunching up adorably.

Lucy walked out of the dining room and pinched her nose. "Like I said, so cute."

Luffia didn't reply instead looking inside the room. There were decorations everywhere, and a banner _'Happy Birthday'_ written across it. She looked at the commanders and her mother, "Huh? Whose birthday is it?"

Lucy laughed and walked back in the room, Natsumi and Luffia following her, "You're my cute idiot."

"Eh? I'm not an idiot!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Right, well then tell me whose birthday is it."

"That'll be easy, I just need to see who's wearing birthday clothes!" Luffia grinned, as she looked around and her eyes glanced at everyone in the dining hall, everybody was staring at her and not at a birthday person. Slowly her grin turned into a confused frown. She looked at her mother and Keita who were trying to hold in their laughter, and Rei who grinned at her. Suddenly she looked down at herself, she eyed her dress and fingered her braid thoughtfully. Her eyes widened in realisation, "Eh?! It's ME?!"

Rei, Lucy and Keita burst out laughing, whilst Natsumi let out a sigh but she was smiling too.

"Give the girl a medal." A sarcastic voice said from behind her.

Luffia turned around and grinned, "Kiyoshi-san! You're back too! The only commander missing is Takeshi-san, but he's most probably with Papa!" Luffia exclaimed, the sarcasm flying right over her oblivious head.

Kiyoshi snickered, "He's always with Dragon-san, stuck like gum on his shoe."

"I am not stuck to him like him, I actually help instead of bothering him with complaints." A monotone voice replied.

Luffia looked behind the two commanders and grinned, "Hey, Papa! Hey, Takeshi-san."

Dragon walked between Kiyoshi and Luffia, nodding at his daughter, "Hello, Luffia."

"Oh, I'm the one bothering Dragon-san? Really? Let's ask Dragon-san himself, you who sticks to him like a lost puppy or me who leaves him alone until mission time." Kiyoshi suggested, blue eyes flashing in anger.

"And when mission time comes, you won't keep your trap shut." Takeshi replied easily, walking past Kiyoshi, and passing a small gift into Luffia's hands. "Happy birthday Luffia." He congratulated.

Natsumi glanced between them and giggled, it was always so fun watching how Kiyoshi opened up Takeshi, something no other commander could do, with the rest Takeshi was a silent brooder.

Kiyoshi turned to Dragon, "Hey Dragon-san! Who annoys you more?"

Dragon turned his back on Kiyoshi, ignoring both bickering commanders, and walked to his wife.

"You're annoying Dragon-san right this moment, like per usual."

"You annoying basta-!"

Kiyoshi winced when Lucy suddenly pinched his arm. Hard. "Remember what I said about swearing in front of my daughter?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Lucy-san... Can you let go of me now?" He asked as he glanced at her tight hold on his arm.

Lucy let go of him, and rolled her eyes at both arguing commanders. Luffia looked at both and then asked aloud, "Why do they always fight whenever they're together?"

Keita smirked. "Unresolved sexual tension."

"What's that?" Luffia asked innocently.

Keita gulped as he looked around and saw Lucy-san and Dragon-san glaring at him looking ready to kill him, and Takeshi and Kiyoshi who looked like they were both more than happy to murder him, and Rei who smirked at him. When Rei was smirking at him like that, he just knew he was going to be killed and she was not going to save him. No, she was looking forward to the show. "Uh, I mean they're not always on the best of terms, princess."

Luckily his 'princess' comment distracted Luffia. "Hey! I've already told you I'm not a princess! Princesses are damsels! Damsels are always in distress! That means they're weak. I'm strong so that means I'm no princess!"

Keita sweat dropped, "You've really thought about this whole princess thing haven't you? Well sorry to burst your bubble, _princess_ but look at what you're wearing."

Luffia flushed when she noticed her red dress, she had totally forgotten about it. "Th-this isn't my fault, mama and Natsumi-san made me wear it." Luffia whined with a pout. "Anyway!" She exclaimed changing the subject, "Kiyoshi-san can I look through your tattoo book please?" Luffia asked politely.

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "I've only been gone for half a year, where did her manners suddenly come from?"

Lucy grinned, "I've been teaching her."

Luffia gestured for Kiyoshi to lower his head and when he did Luffia whispered in his ear. He let out a chuckle, "I know kiddo. How do you think she keeps us all in check?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the two Luffia yelped but Kiyoshi just smirked at her. "We were just talking about great and strong you are, Lucy-san."

Lucy glanced over at Luffia and grinned at her daughter's evading eyes and extremely forced calmness, she rolled her eyes fondly. "Sure, whatever you say." She pretended not to notice Luffia's sigh of relief, she turned around and walked over to the biggest and emptiest table in the hall smiling at the revolutionaries as she walked by. The others followed her, and she grinned when she heard Kiyoshi and Luffia's conversation.

"You're a terrible liar, Luffia."

"Am not, don't make lies up Kiyoshi-san!"

"I am not lying, brat, and when I do at least I'm not a terrible one!"

"What?!"

"King's know how to lie, princesses don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Then Lucy heard Luffia step away.

And a few seconds later, "Hey, Keita-san can you teach me how to lie?"

Kiyoshi and Keita burst out laughing and Lucy could just imagine the half embarrassed half angry expression on her daughter's face. "Shut up baka Kiyoshi!"

Lucy turned around hiding her grin, "Right, that's enough. Luffia mind your language and sit down, the rest of you too."

Luffia pouted but sat down, settling Takeshi's wrapped gift in front of her, however her pout disappeared as soon as she saw what was on the table. "Soo much meat and food!" She drooled, hearts in her eyes.

Natsumi passed her a handkerchief, "Stop drooling everywhere Luffia."

Luffia wiped her mouth and quickly grabbed a plate and started filling her plate to the brim, everyone looked at her in amusement watching her freely choose her food. Which meant no vegetables.

Lucy laughed but let her do whatever she wanted. Birthdays only come once a year after all.

* * *

After dinner and cake, which was shaped like a pirate ship, something Luffia found totally amazing and cool, they had settled down in a room that had all of their presents in it. Luffia grinned when noticing them and now she was excitedly rocking on a chair waiting for her first present. Keita grabbed his present from the pile and passed it to her.

Luffia stared at the gift and then back at the commander. "Can I open it now?"

"Course you can, princess."

Luffia growled at the nickname, but let it go this time and opened her present instead. "Oooh! Thanks Keita-san!" She thanked, eyeing the blank leather journal.

"Your welcome, princess."

Luffia pouted, "Stop calling me that, Keita-baka."

Keita smirked and opened his mouth to reply, but was shoved aside by Rei and Natsumi, "Hey!"

Rei ignored him and passed her a small box; Natsumi doing the same. Luffia carefully opened the presents, and stared at them. "What's that?" She asked Rei.

Rei's green eyes twinkled, "That's a necklace, Lu. You put it around your neck. And there's matching studs."

"Really? It says my name on it, and it's heart shaped."

"Yep, cause I got the owner to engrave your name on it. Take a look at the back."

"Oh! It says _Love, Rei_ on the back!"

"Yep, shall I put it on you?"

"Mhm, can you put the earrings on to?"

"Of course, princess."

Luffia oohed and aahed for the next half and an hour, staring gleefully at all her presents. Takeshi had given her 6 training knives, Kiyoshi had given her a set of 14 colouring pencils, Natsumi, had gifted her with 3 beautiful hair ties. One red, another orange and the last blue. Lucy gave Luffia a (slightly big) charm bracelet that had a few charms on it, a cape, a sword and a tiara.

"Mama, it's meant to be a crown not a tiara!" She had complained when she noticed it.

Dragon smiled at her whilst Keita snickered, "Luffia, Kuma had left this with me the last time he visited. It's his present for you."

"Kuma-jii-san?" Luffia asked excitedly.

"Yes, your godfather had said he wouldn't be here for your birthday so he left it in advance."

"Oh! What is it?"

Dragon handed her a book. "Oh look Papa, it's more ways to win in a fight!"

Dragon nodded, "Very nice. My present is your tattoo. Me and Lucy have decided that you're allowed it if you want it." Luffia had wanted the revolutionary's tattoo since she had first seen it a couple years back. The tattoo was a black and red japanese dragon, and every revolutionary had one.

Luffia stared at him with starry eyes. "Really? Yay! I want it! Can Kiyoshi-san do it for me now?"

"If he's free and able to, then yes." Dragon answered.

Luffia turned to Kiyoshi and before she could ask anything, the silver haired commander nodded, "Follow me." He told her as he walked out of the room.

Luffia jumped of her chair and waved to the rest of the commanders and her parents and ran to follow Kiyoshi. "Bye guys!"

Natsumi smiled, "She's such a happy ball of energy."

* * *

Kiyoshi looked at her, impressed. She hadn't cried at all while he was doing the tattoo, only let loose a few whimpers, she seemed more distracted by his book of designs. He finished bandaging up the sore, raw tattoo and smiled at her. "You can handle pain pretty well, if I do say so. You're not such a princess after all."

Luffia grinned up at him. "Tell that to Keita!"

Kiyoshi patted her head, "Keita doesn't call you princess because you're weak, none of us do. We call you princess, more cause uh…" He trailed off.

Luffia stared curiously, waiting for him to finish.

"Well the nickname has grown on us, just like you have." He grinned at her.

"So it's not cause I'm weak?"

"Not at all. You're the daughter of our leader, Lu, and so when Keita started calling you princess it kind of stuck."

Luffia laughed, "Oh, if that's the only reason, then that's fine!"

Kiyoshi turned around and grabbed something from a shelf, and passed it to her, "Remember to put this cream on it in two days and don't sleep on that arm, also you're not allowed to bathe at all today or tomorrow. Oh and you can't train for the next week." He informed, then nodded to himself, "Yeah that's about it."

Luffia nodded slowly, "Uh, sure. Thanks Kiyoshi-san!" She grinned at him brightly.

Kiyoshi smiled back. "No problem."

* * *

 _\- Three weeks -_

* * *

Kiyoshi had left the island a couple of weeks ago on a solo mission. Keita and Natsumi had left a few days ago, and wouldn't be back for a month. And Dragon and Takeshi had left the day before, and should be back in a week. On the island the only Commander left was Rei, and there was also Lucy.

Now Luffia and Lucy were in Dragon's office, Lucy was looking through paperwork and Luffia was drawing on the floor. Lucy looked over the desk at her journal, "You enjoying yourself?"

"Yep! I really like this journal, the pages don't rip accidentally like my last book." Luffia lifted it up in the air.

Lucy stared at the drawing, she had always been impressed at how much of a good artist Luffia was. Today she had drawn Kiyoshi's tattoo room and had managed to draw as many details as possible. "Very nice, Lu-Lu." She complimented with a smile.

Luffia returned the smile, and returned to drawing. The door suddenly barged open and a fear-filled revolutionary ran straight to the desk Lucy was sitting on, "Lucy-san!"

Lucy stiffened, "What is it? Tell me immediately."

The man took a deep breath, "We have spotted over eight extremely large marine battle ships coming at us from all angles. There could be more! What do we do?!"

Lucy paled, "Eight battleships or more? Could it be…?" She punched the desk in front of her, making both her daughter and the man jump. "Crap!"

She stared at the revolutionary with the utmost seriousness, "Tell every revolutionary on the island to get prepared to fight! The marines are here to destroy us, while Dragon and our commanders are out!"

The man nodded, then ran out of the office. Lucy swore, "Dammit!" She grabbed a den den mushi and called.

 _Puru-puru-puru-puru-gatcha_

"Yes?" The voice came from the snail.

"Dragon! There- There's been a buster call issued! Eight ships have been spotted surrounding the island! How long would it take for you to get back?!"

"Are you sure?"

"As I said eight or more extremely large battle ships! How long?"

"It'd take around seven hours for me to get back! Here's what you are to do, listen closely!" Dragon shouted through the snail.

Lucy took a deep breath, "I'm listening."

"Okay, now first…"


	2. Death

_Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews!_

* * *

 _ **Death**_

* * *

Luffia paced across the dim room. Her mother had abandoned her in this underground hideout by herself, and left but not before making her promise that she wouldn't try and escape under any circumstances. Luffia had nodded nervously, not knowing what was going on but she knew that her mother was stressed and very busy. As she walked back and forth she wondered what a buster call was. Mama had said that a buster call had been issued, comparing that to the fact that there were marine battleships surrounding the island it was not a good thing. Luffia placed her head against the metal door, and her ears strained, trying to listen to what was happening in the outside.

It was all quiet, she couldn't hear anything. This underground hideout was really far down, Luffia had never even seen it before. Suddenly there were deafeningly loud gunshots and she jumped away from the door. No, those weren't gunshots they were canons. Canons were going off, that means everybody was in danger. Why was she the only one hidden, shouldn't they be hiding too?

Luffia looked around in the dark room and noticed some chests in a corner. She walked towards them and cautiously opened one. She stared at the item inside it, her brows furrowing in confusion. She picked up the fruit that was sitting inside, and felt and traced it with her hands, too dark to see it clearly. There were small swirls covering the odd shaped fruit. Luffia held it closer to her nose but no odor came from it. Maybe it was emergency food?

Luffia bought it close to her mouth and took a bite from it and as she slowly chewed it, her face gradually soured. She swallowed it and then coughed on the remaining gross and bitter taste roaming in her mouth. She couldn't believe she actually managed to swallow a whole bite of it, it was gross. She flung it back in the box, and curiously looked through the other boxes. There wasn't anything interesting in them a first aid kit and some weapons.

Luffia flinched when she heard screams from above. She needed to do something, even if Mama had said not to. People were hurt! She stared at the metal door in front of her, the only escape route which was locked from the outside and tensed herself. Luffia fisted her hands, and placed her body in the position her mama had taught her, and then she started to viciously punch the door.

Again and again and again, Luffia continued trying to break the stubborn door down, but not once did it budge. It felt like hours later when she fell to her knees hopelessly, when in reality it had only been around ten minutes. She glanced between her bruised and bloodied knuckles and the strong door. It hadn't moved even a millimeter. She leaned her head against it, holding in tears. She wasn't going to cry, she was brave! Strong! She couldn't cry, not now, not when everyone was in danger.

Luffia could feel a single tear trail down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it, wincing when she felt her raw bloody knuckles smear blood over her face. but then she heard something that made her hair stand at attention. Her Mama's scream.

It was faint and far away but unmistakably her mother's voice. She jumped up and started shoving against the sturdy door trying hard to get out. "Let me.. out!" Luffia screamed as she kicked the silver door. "Someone! Anyone!" Luffia sobbed, as she tried shoving it with her shoulders. "Mama's in trouble! I need to help her!" But the door still wouldn't give way, and Luffia fell to the floor once again but this time she fell from lack of strength and dizziness. She wanted, no, needed to get back up and help her mother. The last thought on the young girl's mind as the room blurred around her was ' _I need to help Mama!'_ and then her eyes closed and her mind succumbed to the darkness.

Luffia didn't know how much time had passed when her eyes flickered open to the sound of footsteps. She groggily rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. Her head was pounding, she was surprised that she could even hear footsteps. Now that she thought about it though, where were the footsteps coming from? She searched the room but found no one around, it was just as empty as it had been when she had passed out. She strained her ears and caught the sound coming from outside the metal door. She ran to the door, and with baited breath she listened. The girl's silver eyes widened when she realised she could hear lot more than normal, she could hear people breathing, and gasps of what sounded like pain. She flinched when she heard keys, the noise astonishingly loud. After she heard locks click free, the heavy door creaked open noisily.

She stepped back, letting the door open fully and two figures stumbled in. Luffia gasped, and held a hand to her mouth in fear and panic. "Mama…" She whispered out.

Lucy was holding onto Rei, her clothes full of holes and cuts matted with dirt and blood, and she was leaking blood like a fountain. Rei, herself had a bloody leg, but Luffy didn't seem to notice her gaze strictly focused on her Mama. They wobbled into the hideout and Rei carefully lay Lucy on the ground, she looked up at Luffia with troubled, panicking eyes, "Close the door Luffia, and fetch me the first aid kit in those boxes."

Luffia mechanically done as told, staring at her mother's bloody body in shock. Rei grabbed the box from Luffia's hands and hurriedly opened it. Lucy coughed, blood dribbling down her chin. "Rei… stop…"

Rei ignored the woman and carried on grabbing items out of the plastic box.

Lucy coughed again, and then motioned for Luffia to come closer. Luffia stepped forward and then lowered herself next to her injured mother. "Mama.."

Lucy grabbed Luffia's hand and gripped it tightly, she choked again spitting out blood. "Rei… I'm not… going to last…"

Rei glared at Lucy as she got bandages and then stared at Lucy's body. "Where do I start?" She muttered weakly glancing between the gunshot wounds and all the stab wounds.

Lucy let out a half sob half chuckle, "Rei… It's too late. I've… lost too much blood." She said as her grip unconsciously tightened on Luffia's hand.

Tears freely fell down Luffia's face whilst Rei started bandaging one of the many injuries. "It's never too late," Rei murmured stubbornly as she hopelessly tried to stop the bleeding. "Damn those marines! I want to go and kill their stuck up selves." She tied one wound tightly and then forlornly looked at the blood oozing out of wounds, painting all three of them with red.

Lucy coughed hoarsely, "I can feel my body… give out…Rei.. Lu...Lu-"

"NO!"

Both Rei and Lucy started at the sudden shout, staring at the fuming teary six year old. Luffia shook her head repeatedly, "No!" She repeated. "You can't die, Mama! You can't leave me and Papa! You have to live!"

Tears slowly started following out of Lucy's eyes, and Luffia's eyes followed a single tear, slowly trail down her mother's ear and land on the hard ground with a small 'plop'. Lucy opened her mouth to talk but wheezed instead, her dirt and blood matted faced screwed up in pain. She took deep breaths and then tried again. "I'm sorry, Lu-Lu…"

' _Mama's eyes are dimming. they are growing darker.'_ Luffy realised suddenly, with a low gasp. She forced herself to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Take care, Lu.." _'No, no, no! This can't be happening!'_ "I regret not being there for you… when you… fulfill your dream…" _'No! Mama can't die!'_ "Become pirate… king Monkey… D. Luff...ia…."

"NO! Mama don't leave me!"

Lucy smiled, and with the last bit of her strength she forced herself to raise her arm and she ruffled Luffia's hair.

Luffia stared at her mother's falling hand and she grabbed it, hugging it close to her chest. She turned to Rei, "Rei-san! Do something! You have to save her! You have to save Mama! Do something, Rei!" She screamed in a frenzy.

Rei stared back with a broken look, "I-I'm sorry. It's too late..." The red-headed commander stared at Lucy's still chest, the smile settled on her lips, ( _she looked like she was in peace, like she wasn't lying in a pool of her own blood, like she hadn't just died, like she hadn't just left behind a heartbroken daughter, a widowed husband and a revolutionary army who would mourn her... and Rei herself, who would never ever forgive herself for not saving her, for not getting there soon enough)_ at the blood surrounding them at Luffia's ( _sweet small Lu, who didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to watch her mother die! Who didn't deserve to have a dead mother at such a young vulnerable age! Why was the world so unfair? Why?!_ ) own broken face, her face dancing with emotions that she didn't _deserve_ to have at such a young age. Panic, despair, loss, worry, anguish, distress, and that small, _tiny_ sliver of hope that maybe, just _maybe_ Rei-san would be able heal her mother, would be able to make her wake up. That everything would be alright again. She was going to have to break it to Luffia ( _Luffia who deserved all the happiness, joy, pleasure, delight and glee and everything good in the world_ ) that her mother was dead. That she was _dead!_ Rei couldn't save her! If only she had gotten there sooner, if only she had beaten that vice admiral faster, if only she could have saved Lucy. _If only!_ Rei was brought back to reality by Luffia's ( _Luffia who had just a happy sixth birthday, Luffia who had gotten scolded for stealing meat only hours before)_ agonising heartbroken wails.

Rei looked down, her eyes screwing shut, not letting her own tears out her own sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." There was a loud roar and Rei looked up and then stared. Just gaped. What was that? Why was it where Luffia had just been? She stood up, her body back in fight mode, ready to attack the creature. ( _what was it? A dragon?_ ) But as she gawked she came to the sudden realisation that the creature, the dragon, wasn't attacking anyone. It was… crying. On Lucy's body. Just as Luffia had been before. Oh. _Oh._

The commander collapsed to her knees weakly, letting herself relax just a tiny bit, knowing that they weren't in immediate danger. She stared at the dragon ( _Luffia, her mind supplied helpfully)_ in front of her, studying her trying to distract herself. Her dragon form was light blue in overall colour, but the underside of the wings and her chest and belly were a darker shade of blue. On her head were icicle type horns, straight with spikes. Her tail was just as scaly as the rest of her, but spikes aligned it. She glanced at the body it was mourning and she felt tears running down her own cheeks. Rei let out a small tired sigh as she stared at the tiny wailing dragon. And then the dragon's eyes closed and its (she needed to stop thinking of Luffia as it) body slumped forward and fell unconscious.

Rei closed her eyes for just a few seconds wishing beyond everything that when she opened her eyes it'd all be just a nightmare. And when she did reopen her eyes it was to the same image. Lucy-san was dead on the floor and dragon-Lu was knocked out on top of her. She had to stay strong, now was not the time for her to break down. Rei stood up shakily, and gingerly picked up dragon-Luffia. She placed her in the furthest corner of the hideout, the furthest away from Lucy. Rei clutched her head from a sudden dizziness as she walked back to Lucy. She collapsed to her knees next to the deceased woman. She felt her eyes water again as she stared at her peaceful face. ( _I'm sorry!_ Her mind screamed, _If only I had gotten there sooner, I would have rather it be me than you. Luffia's gone and eaten a devil fruit and you should be here! You need to be here!_ ) Rei took a deep breath calming herself, a few stray tears slipping loose from her eyes. She took of her heavy cape, all the commanders had one. It was black as the night and it protected them from harsh weather conditions and also concealed them from anyone, because it was full body length with a hood. She gently placed it on her dead mentor, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I wish I could have gotten there faster… But.. thank you for everything, thank you for teaching me and Natsumi all we know, thank you for being there, thank you for helping us, thank you for keeping all of us in check. Thank you… for everything, and I'm truly… deeply sorry that I couldn't have saved you."

Rei stumbled back next to Luffia and lay next to her, she placed one hand on top of the scaly dragon and closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, and escape this harsh reality.

* * *

Rei did manage to fall asleep but was awoken some time later by Luffia's screams and cries. "Mama! Mama, come back! Wake up! Don't leave me! Mama!"

Rei groggily picked up the small dragon next to her who was calling out to her dead mother. The dragon bit and tried scratching its way out of her tight grip but suddenly stopped. It raised a hand in front of its head _._ Luffia looked up at Rei and cocked her head. "Rei-san?" Was the deep, quiet voice that came out of her mouth, "W-what happened to me?"

The oblivious girl had eaten a devil fruit by _accident._ Of _fucking_ course, only Luffia. Did she even know what a devil fruit was? Rei had hoped that maybe Dragon or Lucy had given it to her on purpose, but no. Rei looked at her with slumped shoulders and noticed Luffia's dragon eyes were leaking tears. She hurriedly rubbed her tears away and placed the blue dragon in her lap. "Shh…." Thinking of a way to distract her from the recent death and needing a distraction herself, Rei asked, "... Luffia did you eat a disgusting fruit?"

The dragon stared at Rei in confusion, "How did you know, Rei-san?"

Rei gave her a small pained smile. "That was a devil fruit, Luffia. If you eat one or even just take a bite of one they give you a cursed power. Like what you have, but now you can't swim anymore."

"I can't swim anymore?" Luffia echoed, "Keita-san had just finished teaching me how to swim as well."

"Yeah…So when did you eat it?"

"When Mama.." Luffia let out a hiccup, her eyes tearing up again, ice blue eyes staring at her mama's covered corpse.

"Shh… it's okay you can tell me in a bit if you want."

Luffia shook her head stubbornly as she hiccuped again, "It's okay. I ate it when I was left here. There was this fruit that I _-hic-_ took a bite out of and it tasted disgusting and bitter. I found it over _-hic-_ there in those boxes." Luffia told the commander, pointing to the table stacked with boxes.

Rei jumped up, still holding Luffia, and headed to the table. She opened all the boxes until she found the one she was looking for. A bitten devil fruit was sitting in it and Rei picked it up and stared at it until she realised something. This was the devil fruit that had suddenly gone missing a month or so ago, it must have been misplaced. It was a devil fruit that hadn't been marked in any devil fruit books, no one had ever seen anything like it. It was long, ice blue in colour with dark blue swirls. "Dammit.."

"What's the matter, Rei-san?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Really?"

"Well.." Rei said as she walked back to where they had been laying down and sat down, purposefully making sure that Luffy could not see her mother. "This is an unmarked devil fruit. There are no mentions of it in any books, so we have literally no information on it. If you had eaten one that we did have information on we would be prepared with what power we're dealing with. But now we have no idea what other power you could suddenly have."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.. Now we have to get you out of this form."

Luffia cocked her head, "How do we do that?"

Rei shrugged, "I have no idea, I don't have a zoan type devil fruit. I'm a logia."

"You have a devil fruit too, Rei-san?"

Rei nodded, "You never knew?" When Luffia shook her head she raised an arm and let it dissolve.

Luffia's eyes widened, her blue eyes alive with wonder. "Wow, it turned into sakura blossoms."

"Mhm, I just automatically transform, but now that I think about it, just try to imagine yourself turning into human I guess?" Rei offered.

The dragon's face scrunched up as she done as told. It was a few minutes later, when she gave up and gave a hopeless shrug to the older female.

Rei sighed, "Huh… Well just hold your hand out in front of you and try just turning your arm back to normal."

Luffia nodded, and then did as told. It took a few minutes, but her dragon claws slowly transformed back into human hands, and as Luffia concentrated harder her scaly arms came back to normal and soon enough she had transformed back to human.

Rei smiled at her, and then picked her up and held the small girl in her arms comfortingly. Luffia looked at Rei, eyes teary and nose runny. "But… Mama…"

"Shhh, go to sleep Luffia. Dragon-san will be here when you wake up." Rei replied, in a soft soothing tone that reminded Luffia of her mother's voice. She missed her mama so so much. But under Rei's comforting touch her mind and body relaxed.

Rei sighed, rubbing Luffy's hair. She stared at her mentor's lifeless corpse, and tears trailed down her cheeks. She sniffled, wiping them away with her free hand. She needed to be strong, she couldn't break down. Not now. Not while she had to look after Luffia.


	3. Massacre

_Sorry about the late update, got delayed. Thanks_ Syluk _for helping me out with the beginning of the chapter. You lot should check out her stories they're all totally awesome._

Amy- _Wow I've been waiting for your review and damn if it made you cry it means I've been doing a good job. Yeah the first story had loads of plotholes, and Dragon just randomly giving Lu to Garp didn't make any sense. There's some hint to the answer of your question in this chapter so read and enjoy! And oh yeah, she certainly will still be taking photos. And regarding your first review, yes I put in a lot more characterisation in them, and I feel a lot more attached to the OC's. Sad to kill Lucy off, she was growing on me. :( Thanks for the review, awaiting your next!_

* * *

Dragon crossed the bridge, lowered from the ship onto the island, so that everyone could easily move between the two. He hesitated for a split second before putting his foot on the ground. A small cloud of ash rose up, disturbed by his movement, and Dragon grievously watched it for a while as it was caught by the wind and scattered around.

The once beautiful island, lush with greenery under the bright blue sky, was no more. In place of it, there was only a lurid grey field. The sky was darkened, obscured by the smoke which didn't seem to be in a hurry to disperse. Ash was still slowly falling from the sky like grey snowflakes, covering everything it touched, the silent descent disrupted only by occasional onsets of wind.

The Revolutionary army's base was completely destroyed. Crumbled buildings were staring at the newcomers with their empty windows as though asking why living humans came into this hell. But the worst was the howling wail of the dead island, created by the wind blowing through the corpses of the buildings, deafening in an eerie silence.

Bodies were everywhere. Bodies of family members, friends, partners, co-workers… Some bodies were still smoldering, the ones that was not destroyed by explosions but who got burned alive in the fire which erupted afterwards.

Dragon's eyes landed on two figures, huddled up in the corner of two buildings, and he quickly walked over to them. The bodies were completely unrecognizable, embers still blazing under black charred skin, gradually covered by ashes. The adult had clearly tried to protect the child from the fire, even though they'd probably known that it was impossible.

Dragon crouched down and gently touched what was once an adult human's shoulder. His stomach churned and it seemed that somebody had clutched his heart painfully when his fingers touched the rough burned skin. "I'm sorry…" The whispered words left his mouth before his mind even caught up with the action.

Dragon heard footsteps behind him, and he stood up, turning to give orders. Commander Takeshi stared at him, his usually stoic and cold expression replaced by a grim but still composed one. His gold eyes, however, were not as calm as his face was. There was pain, sorrow, and fury in them, asking – no, demanding – the retribution of those who did this horrible deed. But it paled in comparison of the same emotions in Dragon's gaze.

"Search for any survivors," Dragon ordered. "Make a few teams and check the whole island including the old hideouts. I will go to the main hideout."

Takeshi nodded and turned to walk off, to do as told. He halted mid-move, then faced his leader again. "Lucy-san is a very strong and smart woman," he said before adding, "They also had Rei with them."

Dragon didn't reply anything to that. He put his hand on the commander's shoulder and grasped it tightly before quickly walking towards the base's main building.

After going through many stairways and unlocked doors ( _as he easily walked through them, he wondered why they hadn't been relocked and hoped against everything that the two of them were fine_ ), he finally reached the entrance to the hideout and noticing that that too was unlocked he let out a deep breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He slowly opened the heavy door, his body taut, ready to fight, and walked in.

Dark eyes immediately fell to the covered body on the ground, laying in a pool of blood. Dragon felt a sudden sense of foreboding as he stared at the shrouded corpse but before he went to it, he looked around the room. And then he noticed them. The two at the far corner of the hideout hidden by tables and boxes. He hadn't sensed them, being to distracted by the need to unveil the body. Relief rushed through his body and he let out a small breath, at least his daughter was well and safe and he could only hope his wife was too.

Luffia raced towards him, wings flapping on her back, horns sitting on her head and a tail wagging behind her, but he didn't take a second glance at them. He just held his hands out and let her jump right into them. He patted her back making sure not to pull on her new wings, as she sobbed.

Tears soaked his cape as Luffia started mumbling, "Papa! Mama… mama she- she's gone!"

Dragon's eyes widened at her words and then he looked at Rei, who had limped towards them covered in red, and noticed the broken hopeless expression on her face and the way her eyes were flickering between him and the corpse guiltily. (Oh God, please no. Don't let this be what I think it is.)

Luffia carried on, "Mama went to heaven! She left me! She left us, Papa!"

Dragon froze, his hands stilled and he stared woodenly at the wall opposite him. A small part of his mind weakly noticed the ever growing wetness on his shoulder.

He let the information spin around in his head, this couldn't be true. Maybe his lover was just unconscious, hopefully his daughter was exaggerating. But then he glanced back at Rei and all the confirmation of Luffia's words were expressed on her face.

The redhead looked down in shame and if possible looked even guiltier.

How could this have happened?

He eyed the corpse, "That's her… isn't it, Rei?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Rei nod slowly. He swallowed dryly, nauseated at the fact that it was his wife ( _his wife! His dead wife_!) laying lifelessly on the ground only metres away from him. He carefully placed his teary daughter in the commander's hands, "Turn around," he commanded.

Rei did as told, knowing exactly why. Her leader didn't want Luffia to see her dead mother more times than she had too. Luffia jumped up, "Papa…"

Rei sighed, "Shhh…" she whispered as she rubbed the young girl's head softly, minding her sharp horns.

Dragon forced himself to walk to the corpse, ( _he wished it was all just another nightmare, more vivid than others but he wished it wasn't true, he wished that any second now he'd wake up and Lucy would be grinning next to him, but no he didn't wake up. This was all real. This was reality_ ) he slowly peeled the cover of ( _this was a cape, he noted, the cape that Lucy had chosen for the commanders was the same one that shrouded her lifeless body_ ) and he stared at his wife.

His wife looked so so peaceful. It was as if she wasn't dead, like she was just sleeping. She was smiling, peacefully and softly. Dragon stared. She was caked in blood and dirt and as he uncovered the rest of her body he noticed all the injuries. Gunshot wounds, stab wounds and cuts and bruises covered her body. Some of the wounds were roughly bandaged, but the once white bandages had colored maroon. Staring at all the dried blood coating and surrounding her, he distantly noted that she had died from blood loss. Looking back at her tranquil face, he once again thought of how happy she seemed. As if she was going to open her eyes and prank him, and once again everything would be fine again.

He was brought back to reality when his fingers subconsciously grazed over her skin, she was ice cold. She was dead, she had left him -them-, and she wasn't coming back. ( _This couldn't be happening, how could she have died? How can she look so peaceful even in death?!_ ) He saw water drops fall onto her face and then felt more tears trail down his cheeks.

Dragon could hear Luffia's own crying and he stiffened. He needed to be strong, he couldn't break down now. He glanced over his dead lover's form one last time before regretfully covering her, "I'm sorry, love. For not being there. How I wish I could've been."

He hurriedly walked back to where the commander was standing and gently took his daughter from Rei. He gave the redheaded woman a small nod, "Thank you for trying…" Dragon trailed of, he knew the bandages were courtesy of the Commander, there was no one else after all. "And... thank you for taking care of Luffia." If she hadn't then Luffia would have been an even bigger mess than she already was.

Rei shook her head as tears fell from dull, red-rimmed eyes onto pale cheeks. "I don't deserve thanks, Dragon-san. What I done wasn't enough, if only I had gotten there sooner. I could have saved her!"

Dragon shook his head as he unconsciously rubbed Luffia's head, unsuccessfully trying to quiet her sobbing form. "What's happened, happened. No matter how much we'd like to change it." He would love to have gotten here soon enough, to have not even gone on that mission. He wanted to be able to change the fact that Lucy was dead, but he couldn't! The cold, harsh truth remained that his lover and all his subordinates had died in this attack.

Rei remained silent, only letting loose more sobs. "Come, let's go back to the surface. I don't want Luffia to stay here any longer," Dragon said quietly.

Rei gave a slow nod, "Dragon-san… were there any other survivors?"

The look on her leader's face told her everything, and Rei looked away with misplaced guilt, before following her leader out of the hideout.

Luffia quieted down, blue eyes staring at her mother's distancing figure and before she knew it they had reached the surface.

Dragon hesitated, his fingers brushing over the handle leading to the outside world. "Lu," he said aloud, and in response Luffia's scaly tail twitched, "close your eyes."

Luffia tensed, but she complied with his order and slowly closed her eyes.

Dragon sighed, "And keep them shut please." Dragon felt her nod and then opened the door.

Dragon stepped outside, cautiously followed by Rei. Immediately the nauseating pungent smell hit them. Rei grimaced, glancing around. There was ash floating around in the air and some of it landed on her. She shivered staring at all the bodies covering the ground, burnt beyond recognition, and she let out a shaky breath. She looked back up, and noticed that her leader had gone on ahead. Rei stared at the island they had all once called home, her face tinged with sorrow, regret and anger before catching up with Dragon.

As soon as her father had opened the door, Luffia's face had screwed up in disgust. There was this gross sweet smell that had hit all of her senses. She coughed and whilst doing so accidentally opened her eyes. She gaped in shock, she could feel her father moving but she herself felt frozen. There was smoke and ash everywhere, there was no trees or grass! Everything had been turned into rubble! And covering the ground was bodies. So many of them but none looked familiar. What had happened?!

Suddenly, her sight went black and she couldn't see the horrendous sight anymore. Luffia twitched as she felt her father stop walking, and she realised that a hand was covering her eyes.

"Don't look!"

That was Rei-san's voice, so it was Rei-san's hand that was covering her eyes. Luffia heard her father and the commander share a conversation which she zoned out on. What happened? Who were those bodies? Where was everybody? ...Wait... Was that everybody? Oh, just what had happened to her family? Why were they all dead?! Oh god! How could this have happened? Why couldn't everything be normal again? What happened?!

* * *

Luffia's eyes jolted open. She cringed, assuming that she would be privy to the bloody sight again. However her eyes opened to the familiar sight of the wooden ceiling of the infirmary in her father's ship.

Dragon stood next to the bed, and she glanced at him, then at Ivankov and Inazuma who were standing next to the door. She stared at Ivankov remembering something, "Iva-chan!" She exclaimed, small hope reappearing.. "Can you heal Mama with your thingy? Your powers?" She asked desperately, tears forming in her eyes.

Ivankov looked at her, "VI'm sorry Luffy, but I can't."

Dragon sat on the bed next to her, "Luffia, Mama's gone to heaven."

"B-but," Luffia sniffled, "Iva-chan has his devil fruit thingy doesn't he? Can't he do something?"

Dragon rubbed her back softly. "I'm sorry, Lu. We can't heal Mama."

Luffia nodded and then tried to turn away onto her side, but that pulled on her wings uncomfortably. What had Rei-san said? Imagine your body turning back normal. She relaxed and within a few minutes her wings had disappeared along with her horns and tail.

Luffia turned away from their gazes and stubbornly stared at the plain wall. She felt a blanket being place on her, only making her glare at the wall even harder, that's what Mama'd do for her. Mama would place the blanket on her and then tell her some stories. The best stories were the ones about Uncle Pirate King. Tears fell out of her eyes and she rubbed at them harshly before screwing them shut, not letting any more escape.

The sun had disappeared letting free the dark night sky. Luffia stared up at the sky, unable to see the stars due to the clouds. She looked back down and at the small boat on the sea, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

They had all gathered on one edge of the island, Dragon, Takeshi, Luffia and all the revolutionaries who had arrived with Dragon. All were staring at the boat, the boat which was holding Lucy's lifeless body. Luffia fisted her hands tightly, nails biting into her skin. Dragon stepped forward, a piece of wood aflame in his hand. "Thank you, Lucy… For everything."

He placed the flaming fire into the small boat and nodded to Takeshi. The black haired commander cut the rope holding the ship to the island, letting the boat free into the ocean.

Dragon stepped back, and picked up his sobbing daughter. Luffia hurriedly placed her arms around his neck, stuffing her face into his shoulder, wetting it with tears. Dragon's grip on her tightened unconsciously as his gaze followed the burning boat. He couldn't keep his wife safe, she had died, and for that he would never forgive himself.. But he swore that he would keep his daughter his safe, he wasn't going to let her die. He would keep Luffia, alive and safe. 'That's a promise, Lucy!' Dragon stared at the crumbling boat, watching the ashes fly off into the cloudy sky.

* * *

 _\- A couple weeks later -_

* * *

They had left the island, burying whatever had remained of the their fellow revolutionaries. All the bases around the world had been notified on the recent massacre. Now Dragon and the others had been sailing the more hidden waters of the Grand Line, whilst trying to find more hidden unknown islands.

Luffia woke up with a small gasp. Another nightmare. She could literally hear her heart with how fast it was beating. She felt around for her father but was met with a cold empty space. Luffia glanced around the dark room but it was just as empty. She slowly got up grabbing her white plush bear and left the room.

Luffia headed for her father's temporary office. That's where he always was. She stood on her tiptoes and slowly opened the door, stepping in as quietly as she could. The room was dim, and she saw her father sitting behind a desk a bottle of alcohol in his hands. Another bottle, she noticed, had been thrown at the wall opposite him. Cracked on the floor, liquid leaking freely onto the ground. She stepped over to her father, and stared. Papa was staring at a picture of her Mama, and there were some tears falling out of his eyes.

Luffia put her bear down, climbed on him and then hugged him. She didn't say anything, just clutched him tightly. She soon felt his arms slowly tighten around her and she placed a dry kiss on her father's cheek.

"Let's go back to sleep, Papa."

With Papa there, she wouldn't have anymore nightmares and with her there for Papa, he wouldn't drink anymore.

It was a win-win situation.

If only Mama were here, she thought as her father placed her back in bed and laid next to her, everything would be fine again. She wanted Mama back.

* * *

 _\- Three slow weeks later -_

* * *

Dragon hated to have to do this, he wished he didn't have to. But it was better this than having his daughter in danger. He stared at her, Luffia was sitting opposite him, both in his office. Luffia raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look constipated, Papa?"

Dragon sighed. "I'm sorry, Luffia."

Luffia cocked her head, more than confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Luffia, have I ever told you about my father?"

Luffia nodded. "Yeah, the crazy marine."

Dragon let out another sigh. "Luffia, ever since the accident.."

Luffia glared at the ground, her mood immediately souring.

"You haven't been safe."

Luffia looked up. "What?" That wasn't what she had been expecting.

"The marines found our last base which we had thought that didn't have a clue about." He continued slowly, wanting Luffia to understand what he was saying.

She nodded along, but Dragon could see the confusion in her eyes.

"You're not safe with us. You're in danger. The marines could find us at any given moment."

Her frown deepened. "That means we're all in danger, doesn't it?"

"It does but all of us are trained fighters." Dragon stated, before coming out with it, "Luffia, I have spoken to my father and he has agreed. He will keep you safe in East Blue."

Luffia's eyes widened as everything slowly sunk in. Her father was sending her to East Blue. Her father was sending her to a crazy marine. Her father was sending, what? Away?! Her father was sending her away?! But why?

"Why?!" She asked aloud, jumping of her chair. "Why are you sending me away Papa? I wanna stay! Don't send me away! Please! I'll become really strong! Rei-san's been teaching me to control my devil fruit! I'll protect myself! Please-..." she trailed of with a sob, tears forming easily.

Dragon hurriedly picked her up, hugging her close to his chest. "Oh god, that's not it!"

"D-do you not love me anymore? Is it because mama went away? Was it because of me? I promise I'll be good!"

Dragon shook his head, even though his little girl couldn't see him. He sat her down on a chair and knelt in front of her. "Luffia! No!"

Luffia flinched.

"That's not what this is! I love you more than anything! Mama didn't die because of you! OK?! It wasn't your fault!" Dragon shouted at her in a hurry, trying to get his words out fast enough.

Luffia rubbed her tears away. "Then why do you want to send me away, Papa?"

"I'm not sending you away. I'm keeping you safe. I don't want you getting hurt. And with my crazy old man you'll be safe."

"Can't you keep me safe, Papa? You're strong! And Rei-san has been teaching me how to control my devil fruit too," She repeated. "I can be strong too."

Dragon shook his head. "I can't keep you safe. Mama died, I couldn't keep her safe either."

"But that's only because you were away!" Luffia protested.

"Exactly! I can't always be there, Lu. ...If I lost you too I would never be able to forgive myself! That's why I want to keep you safe."

Her shoulders hunched inward, even if her father wanted to keep her safe she still wanted to be with him. With everyone!

Dragon's voice cut into her thoughts, "Luffia, you'll have a den den mushi. You can contact us at anytime. And when any of the commanders or I are in East Blue for missions we'll definitely visit you."

She wanted to protest more, she really did. Try to convince her father to let her stay but she stared up into his tired, sad eyes and she just couldn't. Papa was trying to do his best and if he thought this was it then she'd listen. "Alright."

Dragon gave her a tired smile, and she gave back her own timid grin.

"So Luffia, we'll be meeting Garp in a week…"

* * *

 _-One week later-_

* * *

Dragon and Luffia were at the planned island. Luffia had said bye to everyone, and when she had noticed all their solemn gazes she had stolen a piece of meat. It was worth the small scolding because they had smiled.

Luffia looked up at her father. "Hey, Papa."

"Hm?"

Neither had discussed Mama that much, the subject being sore for both of them. She took in a deep breath and asked, "Do you think Mama's happy wherever she is?"

That was a question Dragon had been asking himself recently. He gave a small smile to his daughter and nodded. "I'm sure she is, Luffia. Your Mama's always been happy whenever we are, right? So stay happy, Lu."

Luffy smiled. "That means you must too!"

Dragon nodded absentmindedly, his gaze focused on the large familiar figure that was heading towards them. He glanced down at his daughter. "That's him."

Luffia stared at the man. "He looks as crazy as Mama had described him to be."

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?"

* * *

Garp slowed down in front of the two figures. When he had received a message from his son a couple of weeks ago he had been beyond surprised. And when Dragon had asked if he could do him a favour he was suspicious but agreed. He knew about the buster call and had been curious about what his rebellious son wanted. What he hadn't expected was that his stupid son had a child. A child that he wanted Garp to look after. First Roger, now Dragon. What was up with these people asking him to look after their children?

But he had accepted, Dragon had told him about the death of his wife, and he had accepted, curse his soft heart. And now here he was standing in front of a girl who looked like a mini of her mother, with only few characteristics of her father.

Dragon nodded at him. "Garp, this is Monkey D. Luffia."

Luffia eyed her grandpa, giving a polite nod. "Nice to meet you, Jii-chan."

Garp laughed. "A polite one, eh?" Better than a rude brat like Ace.

Dragon smirked to himself, once Luffia opened up she could be rude and stubborn.

Garp looked back up at Dragon, and glanced at the bag in his hands. "I don't have much time. Are you lot ready?"

Dragon passed the bag to Luffia. It wasn't that heavy, after all. He smiled at her, "Remember ring whenever, alright?"

Luffia nodded. "Sure, Papa." Then she walked to her new guardian and waved at her father, "Bye bye!"

"Stay safe, Lu."

Luffia smiled and then looked up at the old man. Her grandfather gave a roguish grin. "Time to leave, brat."

"Yeah."

Garp shrugged at her unenthusiastic answer, well she was leaving her father and her mother had only died a month ago, she would most probably depressed for quite some time, maybe he wouldn't start training her until she's recovered.

Dragon watched as his daughter and father walk away. Just before they disappeared behind a building, Luffia turned around and waved again. Dragon smiled, watching the empty street in front of him. He grabbed his hood, covered his head, and walked away.

Time to get to work.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review on your way out!_


	4. New Name: Fresh Start

When Luffy stepped on the marine ship, she'd been welcomed aboard the marine ship happily, but she kept a safe distance. Her grandfather seemed to have noticed her discomfort and thankfully, he showed her to an empty room. She was sailing with _marines_. Marines had killed her Mama and all her family. She didn't want to be with them. But this was Papa's choice and Papa wouldn't have let her go if he didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

Luffy rummaged through her bag until she found her whiter bear and clutched it tightly to her chest. "Heya Mr. Snuggles."

The soft silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Luffy stiffened but hesitantly jumped of the bed, Mr. Snuggles tucked safely under her chin, and slowly opened the door.

A young marine stood there smiling, and he held out a plate of food. "Luffia, here's your food. Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you." She muttered lowly.

The marine walked away. She willed her wings to appear, her hands full with the plate and her bear, and slammed the door shut with one. Well nearly shut, it was stopped by a large scarred hand. Her grandfather stood at the doorway, and he entered the room with a jolly grin. "Dragon had mentioned that you had eaten a devil fruit." He stated, glancing at her wings.

Luffy nodded, keeping her eyes on him as she back down and started eating. He followed suit and sat at the edge of the bed, eyeing her wings curiously. "You've eaten some sort of dragon devil fruit?"

Luffia swallowed, letting her wings disappear before answering, "Yeah, that's what Rei-san said."

"Ate it by accident?"

Luffia nodded again.

Garp laughed, but stayed silent after that, letting Luffia eat in peace. It was a few minutes later when Luffia spoke aloud, dragging the old man from his thoughts.

"What island are we going to?"

Garp replied instantly, "The name's Fushia Village." He answered, "It's a small peaceful village."

"Oh. That's good.

Garp laughed. "It definitely is."

"How long until we arrive then?"

"It's not long now." He stood up and headed to the door. "I'll let you know when we arrive."

Luffia nodded. "Okay."

Her grandfather laughed as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Luffia shrugged, "He wasn't that bad was he, Mr. Snuggles?"

* * *

Makino glanced up at the huge marine ship, letting out a small laugh at the villagers whispers. The same thing happened every few months, Garp-san would arrive, the villagers would gossip, he'd spend a few nights in his hometown and then leave again. This time, however, it was different. A small girl jumped from the tall ship, landing harshly on the rough ground. Makino hid her concerned frown behind her hand. "Are you alright?"

The little girl's head cocked up and looked startled at her question, but stayed silent.

Makino let out a soft curious smile, holding her hand out in greeting. "I'm Makino, who may you be?"

It took a few seconds (nearing minutes) of awkward staring between her and her hand before the girl finally held out her hand and cautiously shook it.

"Luffy. My name's Monkey D. Luffy." The girl introduced quietly, and Makino couldn't help but notice her eyes. The child's eyes were old, scarred, and dimmed. Her eyes were too old for a mere child.

But she didn't mention that, and instead smiled. "That's a nice name, Luffy. If you don't mind answering, why were you aboard Garp-san's ship?"

Luffy opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the man himself. "Ah, Makino! This is my granddaughter!"

Makino raised an eyebrow looking back and forth between both, there wasn't much physical similarities between them. Her gaze stopped at Luffy, and she smiled. "Luffy would you like to come and eat some food at my bar?"

Luffy's lips twitched into a tiny, barely noticeable smile. "Yes please."

* * *

Makino-san was odd for sure. She was happy, all smiles and after being on a subdued depressed ship for so long in was a startling change. A change which Luffia, or well she had named herself Luffy now, was content with. The island was tiny, it was much smaller than where she used to live, before it was destroyed, and well Luffy wasn't going to relieve those memories right now.

When they had first docked ship, the villagers had gathered about the ship filled with curiosity, obviously not used to many newcomers, officiating Jii-chan's statement of it being a small peaceful town.

"All finished, Luffy?" The question broke through Luffy's thoughts and she nodded, handing the plate back to the barmaid. She quite liked the name Luffy, Iva-chan called her Luffy all the time. A new name, and a fresh start.

Luffy didn't notice Makino staring at her until she felt something prod at her shoulder. She flinched, her body tensing at the sudden movement, only relaxing slightly when she heard the barmaid's hushed _'I'm sorry.'_.

It was only Makino, it wasn't anything else. Luffy shook her head muttering "It's fine," but purposefully moved back. She felt Makino's eyes focused on her, a curious glint in them and let out a small pained smile.

Makino returned the gesture with a bigger more honest smile. She leaned her elbows on the counter, her head resting in her opened palms, "How old are you, Luffy?"

"Six."

"Hm, I see."

Luffy knew that the barmaid wanted to ask more questions but held herself. So she thought of a topic and let out a true smile. "Makino-san, what do you think about pirates?"

Next to them Garp stopped eating so loudly, and Luffy inwardly winced. Maybe it was wasn't such a good idea to bring up her dream in front of Garp. Both her parents had always said he was crazy about pirates.

After a few seconds of silence, Makino sighed. "I don't really have an opinion on them. They make for good business, and fortunately none of the ones I've met have ransacked the village."

Luffy giggled. "I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates! And when I do, I'll come back and pay you with my treasure!"

Makino chuckled. "Oh? You like pirates?" This was an interesting turn of events, Garp-san's granddaughter wanted to be the Pirate King. (Later, in the privacy of her own mind, Makino would remember Luffy's eyes shining bright for the first time, when mentioning her dream.) The barmaid looked over to the marine to see his reaction, and her eyes widened.

Luffy followed her surprised gaze, and she froze. Garp slowly stood up, his eyes darkening, then he walloped her across her head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Makino winced, "Garp-san…" she muttered.

Garp ignored her, glaring down at his granddaughter. "No grandchild of mine is going to be a pirate!"

Luffy straightened, rubbed the forming bump on her head, glaring back. "What? You can't decide that!"

She received another punch on her head, and she yelped in pain. "Stop hitting me! Why do your punches hurt so damn much?!"

Garp grinned, eyes darkening. "It's a fist of love! I'll give you many more, until your mind is rid of the idea of becoming a pirate! You're going to become a respectable marine!"

"Love?" She echoed. "That's not how you show love, you stupid old man!"

His fist came down again, but before it connected with her head she jumped of the stool, evading the attack. She sprinted to the exit, and ran out shouting, "I'm never gonna become a marine! I'm gonna be the strongest and freest pirate on the seas!"

She didn't get very far, mind you. Just as she exited the bar, Luffy was grabbed by another old man. _'What's up with all these stupid old men?'_

Luffy pouted dangling in mid air, held up by the back of her shirt. The small girl craned her neck to see what this man looked like, and raised an eyebrow. He was short, with a scraggly beard and a funny hat.

"Who are you?" She muttered rudely, glaring at him.

The man ignored her, walked into the bar, glancing at the furious marine and then at Makino. "Makino-chan. A beer, please."

Makino nodded, whilst Garp sat back down finishing of his own mug.

Luffy was placed on a chair, and the man sat next to her. "I'm the Mayor of this town." He introduced, "And you, young lady, are not going to ruin this town's reputation by becoming a filthy pirate."

"How will it ruin the reputation? Imagine! 'The Pirate King once lived in our village!' That makes it tons better!"

"Pirate King? You?" He asked incredulously.

Luffy blew a raspberry at him. "Hmph. Don't worry, old man. I'll keep your town and its reputation safe."

"No, you'll tarnish it."

Luffy rolled her eyes, turning her back on the Mayor and her grandfather. She placed her head on the table, and suddenly all her exhaustion crept it. She could feel her eyes drooping shut, she was so tired, when was the last time she had gone sleep? She hadn't gone sleep on the marine ship, too alert on being a ship full of marines. She was just going to close her eyes for a minute. Just a minute.

Makino glanced over at Luffy, and her eyes softened. "She fell asleep."

Garp looked over at Luffy before returning his gaze back at Makino. "Makino, could she stay with you?"

The bar owner nodded. "Of course Garp-san. Will you be off again?"

"Yeah. I'll be back soon to visit." Garp told her, he took the last donut and then got up and walked out of the bar.

"So carefree." Makino said, staring at the closing doors. She looked back at the dozing girl, and came around, gently picking her up. "I'm going to take her up. Will you be alright, Mayor?"

The mayor nodded, waving her away.

Makino left the Mayor, and placed the small girl on a bed. "Sleep well, Luffy."

* * *

Luffy awoke hours later, in an unfamiliar bed. She walked out of the room, still half asleep, and found her way back to the bar. She could hear a familiar ringing sound, and figured out what it was when she spotted Makino.

The bar owner was sitting on a chair, staring at Luffy's loud, vibrating bag. Luffy rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, walking closer. Makino turned around, and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Luffy. I was going to wake you, but you were in quite a peaceful sleep."

Luffy opened her bag, and rummaged about before grabbing what she was looking for.

Makino stared as she brought out a pale yellow snail, the source of all the noise. "That's what's been making all the sound? What is that?"

Luffy smiled, rubbing her tired eyes. "Papa said I'd be able to call him through it. He showed me how to work it and it actually worked!" She answered with stars in her eyes, the snail was totally awesome.

"Oh? So are you going to… answer it then?"

Luffy nodded, and then lifted the receiver. "Hey, Papa!"

A deep voice came through. "Luffia. Are you alright?"

Makino stared in disbelief but Luffy just grinned. "Yep! Jii-chan took me to this island, one that has a good reputation or something. The mayor said he doesn't want me to become a pirate cause that'll tarnish it. But Makino-san is really nice and she makes yummy food. And I fell asleep, and I didn't have one nightmare, that's good right?" Luffy rambled, her face brightening in delight.

Makino's eyes widened when she heard that Luffy had slept without nightmares. What had happened to the young girl? She was glad that she hadn't woken her up then, the poor girl had looked to be calmly sleeping.

"That's good, Luffia."

Was her full name Luffia? Makino wondered to herself. This young girl was shrouded in mysteries.

"Was Garp around when you mentioned you wanted to be Pirate King?"

Luffy pouted. "He was. Jii-chan's crazy, Papa! He punched me on the head like three times, saying that it was a fist of love! That's not what love is, right Papa?"

The snail's face winced, "No, that's not how you show love Lu. Garp is just… crazy. Try not to rile him up too often, he's going to put you through much worse the more you say it."

"I'll just beat him up!"

Makino frowned, that wasn't going to happen.

"That's not going to happen, Luffy."

Makino nodded approvingly, at least Luffy's father had some sense.

"He's far stronger than you, Lu, don't do anything too absurd. Where is he right now?"

Luffy shrugged, looking at Makino. Makino spoke up, "He's gone again. Said that he'll be back soon too visit though."

The snail's eyes narrowed. "Are you Makino?"

"Yes."

"Ah. If it isn't too much trouble, could you take care of Luffia?"

Makino smiled, "I was already planning to do so."

"Thank you. Lu, I'll ring again soon. Take care of yourself."

Luffy nodded. "You too, Papa!"

The snail smiled, then the line went blank. Luffy placed the receiver back on top, and turned back to Makino.

Makino ruffled her hair, "Your name's Luffia?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. But you'll still call me Luffy, right?"

"If that's what you want."

They lapsed into silence, and it was broken when Makino stood up and carefully picked up Luffy's bag then motioned to Luffy to follow her. "Where are we going?"

Makino smiled, "To our room. You need to rest, you still look dead tired."

Luffy smiled softly at hearing Makino's room being called our room. "Oh... Does that mean I'll be sleeping in your room?"

Makino nodded, she wanted to keep Luffy as comfortable and safe as possible, and to have the least amount of the nightmares mentioned. "Yes. Here we are, this is our room."

"It looks very nice, Makino-san."

"You plait looks beautiful too." Makino complemented fingering the braid in her hair.

A hint of red appeared on Luffy's cheeks. "Really?"

Makino giggled. "Yes, really."

* * *

Later when Luffy was fast asleep, Makino silently studied her. Even covered in mysteries, and all arrows pointing to her having an awful past, Luffy seemed to be a nice, sweet girl with a huge dream. Makino placed a soft kiss on Luffy's head, eyes softening at the bear clutched tightly in her arms. She was just a small child, stuck in a horrendous part of life.


	5. Shanks? Cabin Boy?

_Betaread by Syluk._

* * *

Makino's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow!" She muttered staring at the small blue dragon where just a moment ago a little girl had been sitting.

"You really haven't seen a Devil Fruit eater before?"

Makino shook her head, her eyes fixated on Luffy, marveling at the gleaming azure scales, bat-like wings, and long tail. "There's been legends of course, but no one's really believed them."

Luffy transformed back into her human form. "I wanna fly again. I haven't done it since… ages." She trailed of.

"Oh? When did you eat this Devil Fruit?" Makino asked, resting her face in her hands.

Luffy's small smile disappeared. "Only a little while ago." Luffy said, before closing up.

Makino was about to change the subject noticing her dampening mood, when shouts from outside caught their attention.

"Pirates! Pirates are here!"

Luffy's frown slipped into a small happy grin. "Really?!" She yelled before running out of the bar. Makino sighed, she could only hope the pirates wouldn't hurt Luffy. She had seen and interacted with many pirates before and none had really liked kids.

Luffy ran through the small panicking crowd and reached the front, her eyes instantly drawn by a huge pirate ship, docked at the pier. Some of the pirates were already standing on the land, chatting and laughing loudly It seemed that no one even thought about plundering the village.

A red haired pirate, wearing a straw hat, stood at the front of the crew, staring right back at Luffy's curious gaze.

"Are you the captain?" Luffy asked the caped redhead, wondering why he seemed so familiar to her.

The man nodded. "Yeah. Shanks," He introduced, staring at the girl intensively, as though trying to put a name to the face. "What's your name?"

"Luffy. What'cha doin' here? The mayor doesn't like pirates. Thinks they'll tarnish the reputation of this village." Luffy told him, looking at the furious mayor standing next to her.

Shanks grinned, "Really? What reputation?"

Luffy shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hm," Shanks turned his attention to the mayor. "Mayor, we mean no harm. We'd just like to have some food and drinks."

"Like hell you are! You're not stepping another foot on this island!" The mayor shouted, waving his stick around, but he reluctantly stopped when Makino pushed him back softly and walked forward.

"Mayor, it's alright. They don't seem to have any ill will. And Luffy's taken a liking to them."

Luffy smiled.

"Luffy'd take a liking to anyone who's a pirate!" The mayor grumbled, but he didn't stop Makino.

Makino looked at the pirates. "I own a bar, if you'd like to come and…" she trailed off, the offer loud and clear.

Shanks grinned. "That'd be excellent. Come on, boys!"

Luffy followed the crew, hands behind her head. Redhaired pirate, that seemed so familiar, but she couldn't remember why. "Redhaired pirate... Redhead with a cape..." She mumbled under her breath. "Redhead with a straw hat… Ah!" That finally jolted her memories, and Mama's tales about the drunk redhaired cabin boy with a straw hat came back to her.

Luffy glanced at the captain again. It couldn't be him. That would had been too much of a coincidence. Right?

The pirates had been drinking and eating for the last hour, while Luffy scrutinised their Captain from behind the counter, absentmindedly helping Makino. Her mind was mainly focused on Shanks, trying to determine whether he was Uncle Roger's cabin boy or just a random passing pirate with red hair.

Shanks turned around to grab a new mug of beer, laughing at something his crewmember said, then suddenly stopped mid-move as he noticed the little girl staring at him again. "Luffy, was it?" he asked, breaking Luffy's train of thought.

Luffy started, caught by surprise. "Yeah?"

"While I'm used to stares," Shanks started in a teasing tone, eyes twinkling in amusement, "You're a bit too young to be courted yet."

The girl blinked. "What's 'to be courted'?"

Makino chuckled behind her. "It's when a man is seeking the affection of a woman to eventually woo and marry her," She explained.

"Woo and marry?" Luffy glanced at the redhead and her face scrunched in distaste. "Ewww! Nooo! Gross!"

Her bold statement caused a roar of laughter in the bar while Shanks pouted. "Well, anyways," He flashed an easy going grin and asked, "Mind telling me why you've been staring at me for the last god knows how long?"

Luffy jumped over the counter and sat on the empty stool next to him. "There's no way to tell…" She muttered, staring him over. Mama hadn't given a physical description, after all. Oh how she wished Mama was here. She took a deep breath, she couldn't focus on those memories. Not now, not here.

"Tell what?" Shanks questioned, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"There could be other redhaired pirates and I'm sure loadsa pirates drink."

"What? You're looking for a pirate?"

Luffy shrugged. "Not really."

"Then?"

She'd just come out with it. She'd heard her Mama say a few times, 'what's the point of delaying the inevitable?'. "Do you know of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger?" Luffy inquired, looking the man dead in the eye.

Shanks' eyes widened. "How do you know that name?!" He demanded

So he was! Mama had said that not many knew the Uncle by his full name, mostly only his crew. "You are!" Luffy shouted excitedly, ignoring his question. "You're the cabin boy from Uncle Roger's crew!"

The man with a low ponytail sitting on Shanks' other side, Luffy had heard the others calling him Benn, immediately leaned closer to listen in to their conversation.

"H-How would you know that, brat? Who the hell are you? Uncle Roger?!" Shanks yelled in a fluster, words spilling out easily.

His shout was gaining an attention of the crew, but Benn waved them away and the crew started drinking again.

Luffy smiled. "I'm Luffy." She answered. "I know all about you, and the idiot blue clown, and the doctor, and their annoying perverted first mate! Can you tell me about the adventures you had on Uncle Roger's ship?" She asked, eyes gleaming in excitement.

"What? No, no! Wait! ...Annoying perverted first mate?" The redhead recalled only one person who addressed Rayleigh by that title. He gawked at the girl, seeing her in a different light. "You know Lucy-san? Where is she? Why has she been telling a random kid about us?"

And just liked that, Luffy's good mood vanished. "Mama's gone." She stated quietly.

"Mama?!" Shanks cried out in shock. After a moment, what the kid had said sunk in and he felt his stomach churn. "Oh fu- crap! Uh... I'm sorry kid."

Luffy shook her head. "No. It's fine." She rubbed her eyes, though tears were yet to fall. "It's you then, isn't it? The drunk redhaired cabin boy?"

Shanks nodded, him mood sombering. "Yeah." He replied, his mind filled with unanswered questions. When had Lucy-san died? How did she die?

Luffy seemed to know what he was thinking, it was only natural to be curious and he deserved to know. Mama had always spoken fondly of the crew She took a deep breath, looking up at the pirate captain. "Mama died a couple of months ago. It was a Buster Call."

Both Shanks' and Benn's eyes widened.

"Papa sent me here a few weeks ago to live with my grandfather."

"Is your father Dragon?" Shanks asked quietly.

Luffy hesitated. On one hand, Papa liked to keep his identity secret, but on the other hand, it seemed that Shanks already knew about her parents. After a brief moment, she nodded.

The redhead frowned, mulling over this news. The man known as one of the strongest and influential person in the world, had sent his daughter to this backwater place to live with her grandfather. That was a strange move on Dragon's part, and Shanks couldn't understand his reasoning. "Who's your grandfather, Luffy?" He asked aloud.

"Jii-chan? That crazy old bat? Uh, he's a marine. His name's Garp."

Luffy heard another pirate spitting out his booze right behind her, but decided to ignore him. What was the big deal? Even Shanks seemed shocked.

Her confusion must have shown on her face, because Benn sighed. "Your grandfather is one of the strongest marines out there, and he's a hell lot of crazy too boot."

Luffy nodded, "Yeah, he's crazy." She agreed, remembering his fists of love.

Shanks coughed. "I take it our bad luck has led us to the island he stays at, huh?"

Luffy shrugged. "Dunno. Guess so."

Makino spoke up, from where she was watching with an amused gaze, "He comes every couple of months. He may visit more often now that he's left Luffy here but I doubt it."

Shanks and Luffy both sighed in relief. Then looked at each other in surprise. "Why are you in relief?" Shanks asked, taking a gulp from his mug.

Luffy glowered in irritation at nothing in particular. "That old guy's crazy. He said he'll beat out the idea of becoming a pirate from my mind."

Shanks raised an eyebrow at her. "You? You're gonna be a pirate?"

Luffy stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Hmph! I'm gonna be the Pirate King! And I'm gonna start of as a Captain, not a cabin boy!"

Shanks's eye twitched. "What did you say, you brat?"

"You heard me, old man!"

Shanks glared at the midget. "Oh? You think a shrimp like you can become a captain?"

Luffy didn't dither in a slightest at his gibe. "Yeah! And I'll be the best out there!"

"Nice joke! No one will follow a weakling like you!" Shanks declared, before taking a second look at the shrimp and his jaw slacked in shock.

There was gasps of surprise from the crew as they all stared at Luffy.

The girl frowned and then glanced down to check what they were gaping at. Oh. She had done it again. Half transformed by accident. Sharp horns were sticking out from her black hair, her fingers had turned into claws, and blue scales covered her arms up to her elbows. She could feel her wings rustling in agitation behind her while her tail was unconsciously swinging to the sides. .

Luffy stared up at Shanks' dumbfounded expression with her icy blue eyes and then smirked mischievously. "What? Never seen a Devil Fruit user before, Shanks?"

Shanks snorted. "Course I have, anchor."

Luffy felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Even though I can't swim... I can fly instead!"

"A pirate needs to swim. How can you sail on open seas without swimming?" Shanks asked with a mocking grin.

"I won't fall in the ocean! I have these!" The girl spread her wings, emphasizing her words. "And I'm sure that there're other pirates who've eaten Devil Fruits! Not to mention that my punch is as strong as a pistol!"

Shanks laughed. "Sure, anchor."

Luffy's teeth grinded together, and her scaly arms tensed into a fist. Remembering her lessons with Mama, she took a deep breath, bringing all her frustration and anger together, and punched the older man to his side.

Shanks choked on his spit, and fell off the stool. "Fuck! That actually hurt!"

Luffy giggled. "Told you I was strong, Shanks!"

"You brat!"

Ignoring Shanks, Luffy looked around, worried that the rest of the crew be angry that she hurt their captain. Surprisingly, they were all laughing. The man with blonde dreadlocks and a bandana around his forehead with 'Yasopp' written on it, patted her on the shoulder. "Good work, kid! That was a nice punch!"

Luffy nodded uncertainly. "Right. Thanks, Yasopp."

The crew cheered her on, teasing their Captain for being beaten by a small girl. Luffy turned back toward Shanks who was laughing as well. "You're not upset, then?" She asked as her animalistic features faded away.

"Upset?" Shanks echoed.

Luffy grimaced. "Well, I kinda did just punch you..."

"Don't worry, anchor." Shanks chuckled, standing up and beckoning Makino for another drink. He sat back down, grinning at the child next to him. "Anyway, your punch ain't half bad!"

Luffy's eyes gleamed in delight. "I know, right?! Hey, Shanks! Does that mean you can take me on one voyage?" She asked happily.

"Hell no!"

"Please?" Luffy begged, her lips forming into a pout.

"Yeah, Cap'n!"

"Let her come on one trip!"

"She's not half too bad!"

Luffy beamed at Yasopp and some other pirates, who were agreeing with her. "Yeah! Shanks, please!"

Shanks turned around and grinned at them. "Yeah, sure!"

Luffy nearly burst from excitement.

Shanks smirked. "But one of you have to stay here then!"

As if a switch had been turned, Yasopp and the others went to sit back down. "We're good, Captain!" Yasopp shouted.

Luffy glared at their backs. "You traitors!"

"Dahahaha! You're still too young to sail, anchor!"

"Don't laugh! Stupid Shanks!" And then another idea came to mind. "Uh, I mean sorry. Shanks-san!"

Shanks raised an eyebrow, baffled by such an abrupt change of attitude.

Luffy smiled at him. "Hey, Shanks?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please tell me about some of your adventures on Uncle Roger's ship?"

Benn laughed, it seemed that Luffy did have manners. She just didn't seem to use them very often.

Shanks glanced at his first mate, but looking over at Luffy's excited demeanor, he shrugged. There was no harm in telling stories to the kid. "Yeah, sure."

"Really? Like, _really_ really?"

Shanks grinned, getting more comfortable on his seat. "Now there was this one time, when me and Buggy-"

"Who's Buggy?"

"The idiot blue clown." Shanks said, repeating her own description of him.

"Oh! Yeah! Go on!"

"Calm down, you impatient brat. Makino, refill please!"

Makino smiled. Even if they didn't bump of to the best start, it seemed that Luffy was warming up to the Captain. Makino was glad that the young girl was talking to someone other than her, even if it was an adult man and a pirate to boot. She hadn't really communicated well with the village kids, and mostly spent her time inside the bar drawing and eating, babbling the older woman's ear off about pirates. Meeting one must have been a dream come true.

* * *

 _\- A little under a month -_

* * *

After getting used to the pirates loud and boisterous personalities, the bar was quiet without them. "Bored, huh?" Makino asked, looking at Luffy.

Luffy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry."

Makino frowned. "Luffy, it's ok to be bored. It is rather quiet without the crew."

"Yeah..."

Makino smiled. She finished polishing a glass before sitting next to Luffy.

Luffy eyed the woman's covered hair. "May I do your hair?"

"You know how to plait?"

Luffy's eyes brightened. "Yeah, Natsumi-san taught me!"

"Natsumi-san is one of the commanders, right?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep. So, can I?"

"Of course." Makino untied her bandana, loosening her dark long locks.

Luffy grinned, excitedly bringing her stool closer. Makino turned her back to her, and Luffy gingerly picked up the first strand.

Makino sighed in contentment, and Luffy's grin widened. "It feels good, right? It always felt nice when Natsumi-san done my hair."

"Yeah, it does."

* * *

The Red-Hair Pirates returned later during the afternoon. Shanks entered the bar with a grin. "Hey, Makino, Luffy!"

Luffy skated down the stairs. "Hey, guys! You're finally back!" She sat down facing Yasopp, "Did you shoot any canons this time?"

Yasopp laughed, ruffling her hair. "Not this time, kiddo!"

Luffy pouted, and turned her attention to Shanks. "Can you tell me more adventures?"

"Hey that's not fair! Why do I get asked second, Anchor?"

Luffy stuck her tongue out at him cheekily, "Cause you always call me that annoying name!"

Makino let out a soft chuckle. "Luffy, they just returned. Let Captain eat before you start questioning him."

"Yes, ma'am! Hey, Makino-san can I have some food too?"

The barmaid gave her a plate, and Luffy grimaced at the vegetables. She sneakily peeked at Makino, ready to throw it away, only to grin sheepishly when her eyes met an admonitory glance. With a heavy sigh, the little dragon started to nibble on it.

Shanks chuckled. "Seems like your appetite hasn't run off anywhere."

Luffy looked offended. "Of course not! Why would it? I'd be starving without food!"

Well, he didn't necessarily mean it like that but, "Sure, anchor."

After the crew had finished eating, they retired back to the ship. Luffy followed them in the air. She had been practicing with her wings, and it felt awesome to fly. The wind hitting her face, seeing the ocean from the sky. It was totally awesome, and when she was powerful enough she was going to pick someone up and show them the view too.

Luffy looked around the ship, and spotted Shanks. She landed on the head of the ship, and grabbed the knife she had hidden in her pocket. "Hey, Shanks! I'll show you I'm strong and then you can take me on your next voyage!"

Shanks laughed along, thinking it was just a harmless joke. "Yeah! Go on!"

Luffy hesitated, staring at the knife's pointy tip. Shanks noticed the blade and saw the seriousness radiating of Luffy. "Hey, Luffy don't do anythi-

Luffy plunged the knife under her left eye before screaming in pain. "OW! That actually HURT!"

Shanks face palmed. "You IDIOT! What do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

They returned back to the bar after the doctor of the crew had stitched and bandaged Luffy's deep cut. He had told her that she had been lucky to escape a severe injury. If it had gone any deeper, she could have damaged her sight. Now the pirates were doing what they were best known for– partying.

Luffy sipped her juice. "Hey, Shanks! It didn't hurt at all!"

"Liar!" Shanks looked at the little pest he had been so worried about a little while ago. "Idiot! What made you even think about doing something like that?"

"You can take me on a voyage now, too! That showed you how strong I am, and now I've got a scar, too! Like you!"

Behind them, Lucky Roo, Yasopp and others cheered. "To Luffy's bravery, and our great voyage!" Lucky Roo shouted holding out his mug.

"Kampai!" They all yelled and chugged down the alcohol.

"More like stupidity." Shanks muttered then sighed. "Luffy, pirating isn't just about having scars. I'm not taking you on a voyage because you're still too young. You can go on your own voyages with your own nakama when you're older and more mature."

Luffy stayed silent, fiddling with her glass of juice.

Shanks faced the entrance of the bar. He could feel presences heading towards them. He was proven correct a few seconds later when one bar door was kicked open and broken of its hinges.

A tall ugly looking man entered, followed by a dozen dirtily-dressed bandits. The tall one, who Shanks assumed to be the leader, spoke up. "We're bandits...These are the pirates? Fools! Barwoman, we are not here to destroy the bar! Get us some sake!"

Makino gave the bandit an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Mister but my stock just emptied."

The leader looked around the bar, glaring at the pirates. "Hmm? That's strange...So what are these pirates drinking? Water?"

"I'm sorry. The last of the alcohol is all out there."

Shanks eyed the unopened bottle he was holding. "Oh, I'm sorry. It seem we have drank the bar dry. Here, this bottle hasn't been opened. If you want, you can have it."

The bandit looked down at him and sneered. He punched the bottle, glass shards and alcohol falling on Shanks. The latter's head lolled down, and the bar went quiet.

The leader spoke up again. "I'm a wanted man! I'm worth 8 million Belli!" He shouted, showing them a wanted poster with his face on it. "One bottle won't be nearly enough, don't take me so lightly!"

His bandits started snickering.

Makino looked terrified, and Luffy was shocked. Why wasn't Shanks fighting back?

Shanks looked up with a slight pout. "Now the floor's all wet. Sorry about that Makino. Do you have a mop?"

Makino looked down at the floor. "It's fine! I'll take care of it!"

She ran around going to grab a mop when she heard a loud bang. Makino looked back and a gasp escaped her lips. The bandits had slashed her counter making all the plates and glasses shatter on the Captain.

The bandit looked around haughtily and smirked, "If you enjoy cleaning so much, you'll enjoy this even more." He walked away from Shanks. "No point in wasting time here if there's no sake. Let's go." The leader bandit left the bar and his cronies followed him. "Later, cowards."

The remaining door swung shut. Luffy trembled on her seat, not understanding why didn't they fight back. Shanks was strong, he could've beaten them all up.

The redhead captain slowly looked up and grinned. As if a switch had been clicked, his crew burst into laughter.

"He got you good, Captain!"

"How shameful!" Lucky Roo shouted in between fits of laughter.

"You got beat by such a weakling!"

Shanks joined the laughter, slowly getting up and shaking all the glass off himself. Makino started sweeping the floor, and he helped.

Luffy gritted her teeth in confusion and frustration. "Why didn't you fight back?! You could've easily beat them up!"

Shanks glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and straightened. "It's not that I don't understand your feelings, Luffy. It's just some spilt alcohol. Nothing to get angry over."

Luffy ignored him, suddenly pushing herself off of her seat and making a beeline out of the bar, growling in anger.

Makino looked on worriedly. "Captain..."

Shanks smiled. "It's alright, Makino-san. I'll go calm her down."

The barmaid nodded. "Thank you."

Shanks' smile widened into a grin. "It's nothing!"

* * *

 _\- By the sea -_

* * *

Shanks calmly walked towards Luffy, hands resting in his pockets. "Hey, Lu." The redhead noticed that Luffy didn't stiffen, so she must have heard him coming. He looked over at the at the calm ocean, eyes softening. "The sea looks really nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

Shanks sat down besides the girl. "Luffy, those bandits were just jerks. They weren't worth fighting."

"But- but they were making fun of you! And he spilt alcohol on you, and the plates, and he cut the bar and-!"

"Luffy," Shanks interrupted. "You see people like him everywhere. Breaking stuff, calling names, thinking they're better than everyone else. I'm not going to go fight with all of them, now am I?"

The little dragon stayed silent, and the pirate let out a soft sigh, glancing at the glittering ocean. "And y'know, in the Grand Line a bounty like that is nothing." Shanks told her with a laugh.

"Really? He seemed quite proud of it."

"Haha, he sure did."

Shanks caught Luffy's smile and chuckled, ruffling her locks. "Shall we go back to the bar?"

"Yeah."

As they were walking back, Shanks snorted. "And anyway, who goes around with their own bounty poster?"

* * *

 _\- A week later -_

* * *

The crew had left again a few days after the incident, so now it was just Makino and Luffy in the empty bar.

Makino looked over girl's shoulder. "Drawing, huh?"

Luffy nodded. "It doesn't look half bad, right?" She asked holding up her journal for the older woman to see clearly.

"It does look really good." Makino complimented. Luffy had drawn the bar, all clean and tidy and done a pretty good job of it.

The repaired doors suddenly opened, and both looked towards it expecting the crew. Luffy's grin soured, when she realised who it was.

The bandits strode in as if they owned the place. "Alcohol and food, woman!"

Luffy scowled, but kept silent, letting Makino serve them, remembering the talk on the beach last week. Shanks wouldn't start a fight pointlessly, after all.

"Oh? Where's those crappy pirates?" The haughty bandit asked. "They ran in fear?"

The hand holding her pencil shook in anger.

The bandits started laughing. "Did you see that red-haired fool's face the other day? And his followers? Their boss was on the floor soaked in beer and they didn't do a thing! Pirates are nothing but a bunch of cowards with a ship!"

"The pirates even fled; look at how scared they were. Running the minute we left the bar."

"Yeah, shitting their pants in fear!"

Luffy's small reign of her temper broke and she turned around glaring angrily at the stupid bandits. "SHUT UP!" She yelled. "Shanks is strong! Stop talking bad of him and the guys! They're not cowards!"

Makino winced. "Luffy stop-"

"Don't make fun of Shanks, you stupid monkey faced bandits!"

The leader stood up, and headed towards her, a nasty look on his mug. "What did you say?!"

Makino grabbed Luffy and pushed her to the side. "Please ignore her." She pleaded. "I'll get your drinks."

"You're just bunch of losers!"

Makino turned around to urge the girl go upstairs, then suddenly the bandit grasped her arm and shoved her aside, towering over the small child.

"I was going to let you go," the man growled out. "But you've pissed me off! Boys, grab her!"

His cronies followed his command and two jumped on the girl, trying to snatch her arms. Luffy punched one's stomach and kicked the other between his legs.

"I thought you guys would be stronger." Luffy muttered glowering at them.

A vein twitched on the leader's face. He kicked his fallen subordinates out of the way, drew his blade and struck. Luffy let her wings free. She ducked behind the bandit who was gawking in shock and landed a kick his back.

The man lost his balance, falling on his face. The other bandits began to chase after her, but Luffy easily darted around , evading their grasps. Finally, she flew up, reaching the ceiling, and smirked at the frustrated bandits.

They didn't give up though and kept chasing her, some climbing on tables and chairs.

"Hey, look here!"

Alarmed, Luffy looked back to where she heard the voice and her whole body froze, her eyes going wide and the entire world around all of a sudden losing all its importance . Because there was blood. There was blood on Makino's cheek. Makino was bleeding. No.. No! Makino was bleeding, just like how Mama had bled.

Luffy fell to the ground, wings and tail vanishing as she hugged herself, shivering running through her hunched frame. One of the bandits grabbed her in a tight hold, which she hardly seemed to notice.

The leader bandit laughed. He didn't even need to do anything, well except hold a sword to the bar owners face. "Let's go. Keep a tight hold on the freak."

Makino panicked. They had gone and had taken Luffy with them. She ignored her bleeding cheek for now, it was only a small graze really. She needed to get Luffy back!

Makino ran out of the bar straight to the mayor's house, praying that she would be on time to save the girl.

* * *

Higuma glared down at the little girl roped under his foot. "That was a poor choice of words, kid. No one has ever pissed me off and lived to tell the tale."

He lowered his hand to his sword, about to unsheathe it when he was interrupted by the Mayor. "Wait a minute! Let that child go! I beg of you!"

Luffy stared at the mayor in astonishment, he's never seemed to care for her. Why was he begging for her life?

"I don't know what the brat's done, but we don't want any trouble! We'll pay you as an apology! I beg of you! Please, just let that child go!" Breathing heavily, the mayor got on his knees. "Please!"

"M-mayor!" Why was he surrendering to a douchebag for her?

Higuma smirked. "You old folks sure know the ways of the world. Unfortunately, you're too late to save her! The little freaks pissed me off!" And he made to unsheath his sword again.

Even having her face stomped on by the bandit, and her arms and legs tied, Luffy could still use her mouth. "You're the one pissing people off, mountain monkey! Go back to the mountains!"

The man sneered. "What a hopeless brat. You can regret what you've done in the afterlife." He did unsheathed his sword this time, and placed it against her neck.

Makino cried out in worry, "Luffy!"

The mayor tried once again, "Please! Let her go!"

Behind them, Shanks grinned. "There was no one in the bar, so I figured something was up."

Makino's and the Mayor's eyes widened in shock and they swiveled around, only to be greeted by the sight of the Red Hair Pirates.

"And if it isn't our friends, the bandits!"

"C-Captain!" Makino stuttered in surprise.

Luffy looked at Shanks, "Shanks!"

Higuma looked over his shoulder and glared at the pirate. "You're still in town, Pirate? Have been mopping all the floors in the village?"

Shanks ignored him and looked straight at the girl with a teasing grin. "Luffy, isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?"

Luffy growled at him. "I was gonna beat them up, but then he would have hurt Makino even more!"

Shanks' eyebrows furrowed, glancing at the drying blood on Makino's cheek.

Higuma interrupted their conversation. "I don't know what you want, but you'd better run before you get hurt. If you come any closer, you'll get your head blown off!"

Shanks ignored the kind warning and carried on walking. He calmly walked until a bandit came forward, aiming a pistol at his head. "He said not to come any closer, or you'll get your head blown off."

The bandits around them started smirking and Luffy's eyes widened even further in fear for her friend.

Shanks lowered his head, his straw hat covering his eyes and he smirked. "Risk your life on it."

The bandit looked confused. "What?"

"With that pistol, you will risk your life."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Shanks pointed to the pistol with a finger, his eyes uncovered again. "This isn't a child's game."

A pistol was shot, but not the one leveled at the red-haired captain. The bandit fell to the ground, dead. Behind him Lucky Roo lowered smoking pistol, taking another bite of his drumstick.

Makino and the Mayor looked horrified and the bandits started muttering.

"You killed him!"

"What unfair bastards..."

"Unfair?" Yasopp repeated.

"Don't be naive. You're not fighting against saints." Benn continued.

"The ones before you are pirates." Shanks finished.

"Shut up! We don't have any business with you!" A bandit shouted at Shanks.

Shanks took a step forward. "Listen, Bandits. I can have food or drinks spilled on me, or even be spat at and I'll laugh about it." Shanks' voice then took on a tone of anger. "However, if for any reason you hurt a friend of mine… I won't forgive you!"

Luffy sniffled. "Shanks..."

Higuma laughed. "You won't forgive us? Freaking pirates! Men, kill them all!" The bandits obeyed their leader and immediately attacked the pirates.

Benn stepped forward, facing the fuming opponents with an easy smile. "I'm more than enough to take care of all of them."

In a blink of an eye, the bandits were unconscious on the ground and Higuma's eyes were wide with fear. Benn pointed his rifle at him. "If you want to fight us, you should bring a warship."

Luffy's face went blank and she only managed to mutter a single word, "..Strong..."

The mountain monkey turned around to face the pirates. "Wa.. wait a minute! The kid started it all!"

Shanks smirked. "Isn't there a reward for your head?"

Higuma's expression turned into one of pure terror. He quickly threw down a black ball onto the floor.

"Smoke bomb!" Shanks cried out in shock.

Black smoke appeared for a few seconds but by the time it disappeared, Higuma and Luffy had disappeared with it.

Shanks' shock disappeared and reappeared as panic. He turned to Lucky Roo. "Oh crap, he took Anchor! What should we do?!"

Lucky Roo replied seemingly almost as panicked, "This isn't the time to panic! We'll find them if we all look!"

Benn sighed, "Geez, this guy…"

* * *

Higuma and Luffy were on a rowboat in the middle of the ocean. Higuma laughed. "That was easy. They'd never think a bandit would take to the sea."

Luffy growled, glowering at the man's hand on her arm. The grip was tight, tight enough to bruise. She couldn't get free, from his hand or the rope. "Let me go, you stupid mountain monkey! Just drop dead!"

The bandit smirked, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "You're the one who's about to die, idiot! You've really pissed me off! Bye bye!" With that he flung Luffy into the ocean.

'Damn! Damn! The oceans making me weak. I can't get out! I'm gonna drown!'

"Sorry, but you're of no further use for me! HAHAHA!"

There's a reason why Bandits don't sail; they don't know the dangers of the sea. Higuma the Bandit was not an exception. Oblivious to the danger, he kept cackling until he heard a deep growl behind him. He turned around, and his legs wobbled. He fell to his knees, looking at the huge Sea King. "W-what the hell is that?!"

The Sea King roared, opening its huge mouth and swallowing the scared bandit and the rowboat.

Luffy could feel herself sinking. After all those lessons Keita-san had given, she was going to drown in the ocean!

An arm winded around her, yanking her up, and suddenly Luffy's head was above the surface. She gulped in a deep breath, her eyes coming up to look at Shanks. Then she heard the breaths of the Sea King and tensed. It came rushing forth, ready for its next meal. The pirate moved Luffy out harm's way.

Luffy choked, "Shanks!"

Shanks glared at the Sea King. "Get lost!"

Genuine fear appeared in the Sea King's eyes and it escaped back underneath the ocean.

Shanks looked down at Luffy. "I owe you one, Luffy. Makino-san told me everything. You stood up to them for us."

Tears fell out of Luffy's eyes making Shanks grin. "Oi, don't cry! You're going to be a pirate, right?"

"But, Shanks... Your arm!"

A soft look appeared in Shanks's eyes. "One arm is a small price to pay. I'm just glad you're safe."

Luffy clutched Shanks' shirt and wept.

* * *

 _\- Two days later -_

* * *

 _There was blood, everywhere._

 _"Take care, Lu… I regret not being there for you… when you… fulfill your dream. Become pirate… king Monkey… D. Luff...ia…."_

 _No! Mama! Come back!_

 _Mama was on the floor. Mama was surrounded with blood. Mama's blood._

 _Makino, too. Makino had blood on her face!_

 _Shanks as well! Shanks' arm was gone!_

 _It was all because of her! Shanks' arm was gone because of her! Because she fought with the bandits! Makino was hurt too! Mama was dead! Oh god, Mama was gone!_

"Luffy! Luffy wake up!"

 _She wanted Mama back!_

"Luffy! Wake up!"

Luffy's eyes jolted open, immediately focusing on Shanks' face. The redhead observed her with a worried downward turn of his mouth.

"Shanks! Are you alright?" the girl asked before her gaze wandered a bit lower, and she blanched. "Your arm! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" she started to apologize non stop. "I'm so sorry..."

Shanks tugged her closer and hugged her to his chest with his remaining arm. "You idiot. I can't promise that everything's going to be alright, but I swear I'll do my best to keep you safe."

Luffy sniffled. "B-but you lost my arm keeping me safe. You're just going to get hurt because of me. Everybody does..."

"Luffy, listen. Makino's fine. I'm fine. Your mama's passing isn't your fault, alright?"

"B-but-"

"Shh… listen to me brat. You've done nothing wrong. You have no need to apologise. None of it was your fault."

"But if I hadn't picked a fight, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt and neither would've Makino."

"Lu, I mean it. I went into the ocean on my own terms, and I know the dangers of the sea. Did you force me into the sea?"

"N-no.."

"Did _you_ hurt Makino?"

"No."

"Then why do you think it's your fault?

Luffy stayed silent, tightening her fists, clutching the man's shirt in a death grip.

"Exactly." Shanks said, when she didn't reply. "It's not your fault."

They stayed in silence after that, only broken when the captain's stomach grumbled. Luffy's followed suit and she blushed.

"Shall we go get some food?"

Luffy stared at his bandages arm. "Doesn't it hurt? I can go get the food."

"Like hell it does. Losing an arm ain't gonna make me weaker."

"Really?"

"Yeah definitely… Hey, anchor, don't get any stupid ideas about losing your own arm."

"Stupid Shanks." Luffy muttered but she was smiling and noticing it Shanks laughed.

* * *

 _..._

* * *

Throughout the next six months Luffy slowly healed. Her nightmares lessened until they came to a halt. Her smile became more sincere and bright. And her eyes lost the dim that Makino first noticed when Luffy arrived.

She grew ever closer to Shanks. She learnt how his hat was sacred to him. Luffy had noticed their tattoos and one day asked if she was allowed to have one, too. Shanks had laughed and agreed and Benn had done it for her. There was a condition that it was to be kept bandaged like her revolutionary tattoo until she became her own pirate.

Garp visited and, luckily for the pirates, it was the time when they were away. He noticed Luffy's more joyous personality, how she was much more boisterous than when he had first met her, but didn't comment. He also pretended that he didn't know the Red-Hair Pirates were camping out in the Foosha Village. If they were the ones healing Luffy, where he couldn't, then he was happy pretending they didn't exist.

Now the time came that the crew were going to leave the Dawn Island. They had spent nearly a year in the East Blue and were going to head back to the Grand Line.

Today, the Red Hair Pirates were stocking up all the supplies they needed for journey ahead of them. Luffy and Shanks were standing on some steps on the pier, observing the preparations together.

Luffy looked up at Shanks. "You're really leaving today then?"

Shanks grinned down at the short fiery tempered child. "Yeah, we've been around in the East Blue for a long time now. Why, are you going to miss us?"

"No!" Luffy answered, then blushed, "...Yeah…"

"Dahahaha!"

"Shut up! Anyway, I'm not going to ask you to take me with you this time though." She smirked. "I'm going to do it myself. I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

Shanks stuck his tongue out at Luffy. "Bleh! I wasn't gonna take you with me either way! Like you can become a pirate, let alone the Pirate King!"

Luffy growled. "I will!"

The crew grinned.

"I'll gather my own crew that'll beat yours and find the world's greatest treasure! No matter what, I'll become the Pirate King!"

Shanks smiled, "Oh, so you're going to beat us? Then..." He took of his precious straw hat and placed it on Luffy's head.

"...I'll let you take care of this hat. You know how important it is to me. Take good care of it." Luffy trembled, Shanks didn't like anyone touching this hat. "Some day…" Shanks continued, "Return it to me... As a great pirate! It's a promise, Luffy!"

They boarded the ships soon after, the villagers shouting their goodbyes which were happily returned.

Luffy looked up at the ship and took a deep breath. "YEAH! It's a promise, Shanks! I'll take good care of it! And Benn, and Lucky Roo, and everyone else, thanks for everything!"

Benn laughed lightly, whilst Shanks waved like a mad monkey. "Bye, Luffy!"

Yasopp pouted. "Why didn't I get named?"

Luffy heard Yasopp and laughed, "Bye, Yasopp! I'll be sure to find your son!"

She smiled at Yasopp's laugh of approval, and hugged the straw hat close to her chest. She couldn't wait to become a pirate and find her own nakama!


	6. Commanders and a rude brat

_Hey, sorry for the extremely long wait. For those who have waited and followed this story, thanks. :)_

 _Betaread by the awesome Syluk. Check out all her stories, she's totally amazing._

* * *

Luffy was not upset. Not at all. She was a strong girl who had been warned beforehand that devil fruit users weren't always accepted by society. That didn't stop it from hurting when the kids name called and chased her away instead of letting her play with them. One even threw a stone at her.

Luffy had gotten used to Shanks and the crew and their easy acceptance of her devil fruit, that she'd forgotten of the village kids hatred of the town monster. (The crew had already been gone for 3 weeks, 2 days and 4 hours but who's counting?)

Luffy grit her teeth in the unfairness of it all, but replaced her frown with a smile as she reached Makino's bar. Not always could she lay her troubles on her caregiver.

Hearing the tinkling of the doorbell, Makino looked up from a pile of books and smiled upon noticing the small girl. "Luffy, what have you been up- Oh Lord!" With the smile gone from her face, she rushed over and crouched in front of the straw-hatted girl. "Are you bleeding, Lu?"

Luffy winced as she reached out to wipe blood on her forehead, she hadn't thought that the stone had cut her skin. "It's fine, Makino. I just grazed myself."

Makino's forehead creased into a frown. "What happened? And tell me the truth."

"The other kids don't like me, Makino," Luffy muttered as she glared at her feet. "I'm just a monster to them."

The barmaid stiffened. "Oh, Luffy. You really aren't, the children have never seen any devil fruit users before. You're new, different and they aren't, well, open minded. It's not your fault that they can't accept you."

"I was being nice as well," The young girl mumbled stonily. "They're just stupid jerks."

Makino winced but couldn't deny her rather crude statement. "No bad words, Luffy," She ordered out of habit, before suddenly deflating. "Luffy, they are being jerks, but you can't stoop to their level, alright? There's always going to be people like that in the world, but don't let them get in your way." The woman smiled softly at Luffy, cupping her cheek with one hand and brushing a stray tear with her thumb. "You're an amazing girl, Luffy. Kind, compassionate, and courageous. One day, you'll achieve your dreams and rise above them all, and show them just how truly strong you are."

"It's just not fair," The small girl sniffled. "I like my devil fruit and I've never harmed them."

"Life's never fair, even for the kindest people. But, Lu, when you go on your adventures you're going to find your own friends who won't care one bit that you have a devil fruit. They'll simply love you for who you are."

Luffy nodded, blinking back tears.

Makino gave a small smile and got back up on her two feet. "Come on. Let's get your head bandaged and then maybe I can cheer you up with hot cocoa and extra marshmallows?"

"Yes, please!" With an eager shout, Luffy followed Makino into the back.

* * *

Later on Makino asked Luffy to pick some wild berries in the nearby forest while she cleaned the bar after the lunchtime rush-hour. When the doorbell chimed, the barmaid turned around expecting Luffy only to be met by the sight of two figures shrouded in long brown cloaks.

The taller one stepped forward and removed his hood, revealing a shock of wavy brown hair. "Sorry to intrude, miss, but are you Makino?" He asked politely.

"I am." Makino nodded, drying her hands on a dishcloth, a friendly smile on her lips. "Would you gentlemen like some food? Perhaps a drink?"

The stranger shook his head, "No, we're fine, thank you." He smiled, quickly looking around. "We're actually looking for someone, and we believe you know her."

The barmaid quirked an eyebrow. "Really? What's her name?"

"Luffia. Monkey D. Luffia. Is she around?"

Amber eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If you don't mind, may I ask what you want with a little girl?" Makino questioned, her smile turning chilly.

The taller male chuckled. "We mean her no harm, we're friends. I'm Keita and this," He pointed to his partner who had also taken off his hood, revealing pale skin, white hair and icy blue eyes, "is Kiyoshi."

"Luffia lived with us before she moved to the East Blue," Kiyoshi explained.

The barmaid's creased frown smoothed out. "Ah! You work with her father then?"

The commanders nodded in agreement, and a friendly smile on Makino's face was back in full power. "Come on, have a seat," She invited them. "I'll get you something to eat." Both men looked to be on the verge of disagreeing and Makino chuckled. "Luffy will be-"

"Luffy?" Kiyoshi interrupted, with a confused frown. "Is that what she's going by here?"

"Well, yes. When she first arrived, that's what Luffy introduced herself as." Seeing as neither commanders asked anything else, Makino continued, "Luffy's just gone to pick some berries, she'll be back soon." Once they sat down, albeit reluctantly, the barmaid started plating food.

Keita huffed out a small laugh and turned to his partner, "The little princess has really turned into a princess."

"I doubt it," Kiyoshi replied, a smirk forming. "Princesses are all dainty and quiet and shit. Can you imagine a Luffy not trying to shout out to the world that she's going to become the King of the Pirates?"

The other commander shuddered. "A Luffy not telling her dream to everyone who'd stand still long enough is a doppelganger."

"My point exactly- thanks, Makino," Kiyoshi thanked as their plates were placed in front of them. He tossed his ponytail back so it wouldn't get into his food.

Keita elbowed him. "Anyway, don't you think you should be cutting your hair soon? Are you like secretly competing with Natsumi?" He questioned with an amused smirk, flicking the ends of Kiyoshi's ponytail.

"Fuck you, don't touch my hair," Kiyoshi growled, shoving the other man.

"Aw, so touchy!"

The long haired commander flipped him the bird, and started eating. Keita shook his head and started digging in himself before suddenly elbowing his partner again.

"What the fuck man, some of us are trying to eat our food- Ow!" Kiyoshi yelped when the brunet stomped on his foot.

Keita rolled his eyes. "I hear footsteps coming towards the bar. Guess who it is?"

Kiyoshi shut up, turning to face the door. His scowl faded as a small figure entered with a basket in their hands. "Son of a bitch," He breathed, standing up. "Damn, you've gotten taller, little princess!"

Grey eyes swivelled to them, immediately followed by a huge happy grin. "Kiyoshi-san! Keita-san! I thought I smelt you guys! Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming by? Did Papa come? Wow, your hair is even longer Kiyoshi-san!" The straw hatted girl abandoned her basket and all but ran into Kiyoshi's awaiting arms. "I missed you all so so much!"

"And we all missed you so much too, Lu-Lu!" Kiyoshi grinned. "But, seriously, what's so intriguing about my hair?"

Luffy laughed, hugging him tighter.

Kiyoshi shook his head fondly. "And to answer all your questions... Keita?"

The tanned commander chuckled. "Well, we're here on a mission and we didn't tell you because where would the surprise be in that, Lu? And lastly, no your father will not be visiting this time. Sorry, princess."

Luffy shook her head adamantly. "Nuh-uh, it's fine! I'm glad you lot came though!"

Keita smiled, holding his hands out. "Where's my hug, Lu?"

Luffy laughed and then jumped into taller man's open hands. "Does Papa and all the other commanders miss me?"

His brown eyes glimmered with amusement. "Of course! Dragon-san has been even moodier since you left! Back home is so boring without you, Lu-chan!"

"I'm glad!" Luffy spotted the barmaid and jumped out of Keita's arms, grinning. "Hey, hey Makino! Look who it is! Keita-san and Kiyoshi-san came to see me!"

The greenhead smiled as she went around to the entrance and picked up the abandoned basket. "That is a very nice surprise. How about you sit down, and I'll get you some food so you can eat with them."

Luffy's face lit up. With a cheerful, "Yay! Food!" she jumped on the middle stool between two commanders. Kiyoshi sat next to her, and Keita adjusted the young girls straw hat with a fond smile.

"How have you been enjoying Foosha Village, princess?" Kiyoshi asked whilst picking at his food.

"Makino's so nice and awesome and, and did you know that Uncle Roger's former cabin boy became a really strong pirate! He even gave me this hat!" She grabbed the edges of the straw hat and tugged it down, beaming proudly. "It's so awesome! Shanks said that it was Uncle Roger's and then Uncle Roger gave it to Shanks and now Shanks gave it to me! We promised that when I become Pirate King that I'll return it back to him!"

Luffy stopped for breath and smiled up at Makino when she placed a plate in front of her; Keita managed to get a word in. "Wow, you certainly have not stopped talking people's ears off!"

"Keita-saan!"

Keita laughed. "Also, yes, we already know all this."

"What? How?"

"Possibly because you've already told us?" Kiyoshi added drily, placing his fork on his finished plate.

"Really?" Luffy scratched her head. "Oh yeah! I told you all through the snail! But, but did you know that I've learned to control my devil fruit better now! Benn-san taught me even though he doesn't have a devil fruit, he was totally amazing and super strong!"

"That I haven't heard before," Kiyoshi admitted, looking curiously at the straw-hatted girl. "So, Lu-Lu, why don't you show us your full transformation?" Neither Commander had actually seen it before, the whole time had been too stressful and emotional.

Luffy finished off her plate of food and grinned, leaping of her stool. "I'll show you!"

The commanders turned in sync to look at the transformation. Luffy threw her hat down to dangle on the thin rope tied around her neck, closed her eyes and a strong blue glow appeared around her. When the glow died down, a blue dragon replaced the form of Luffy.

Dragon Luffy had a small body with a long neck. Her thick, gemlike scales were the color of aquamarine beryls, getting finer and less thick on its neck and tail. The dragon had four thick limbs with four digits on each foot that ended in short sharp claws. She had enormous, leather wings which were slightly darker on the inside. Her dragon form had narrow eyes; ice blue irises and black diamond pupils with a hint of gold surrounding them. A mane of bony spikes sprouted from the back of her head, went down along her neck getting shorter towards shoulder blades and then across her back and rear, the whole length of the tail and ended at the tip with a few eight inch long bony spikes. Her straw hat hung around the base of her neck.

"Kiyoshi-san, Keita-san! What do you think?" Luffy asked eagerly. Her voice was much deeper now and had a distinct, growly undertone.

If someone were to accuse that hearing their little princess' voice sounding like that startled them, both commanders would deny it to their dying breath. However, behind them, Makino saw them flinch as Luffy spoke and couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped her at seeing their reaction.

Kiyoshi pointedly ignored the barmaid's giggles. "This form actually looks proper cool, Lu! And you could probably smack a person real hard with those massive wings."

"Yeah," Keita agreed. "And if you were in a fight you could possibly sweep a person off their feet with your tail."

"Oh, and with your claws you can literally scratch their heads off," The long haired commander added.

"Also, you could-"

The barmaid coughed, interrupting their awfully kind suggestions. "Okay, I think that's enough," Makino stated, staring sternly at the two men.

Keita pouted, "I was just getting to the good stuff..."

"She's only seven," the greenhead hissed. "A child doesn't need that sort of advice."

Kiysohi nodded. "Okay, I get your point, Ma'am. We won't be giving anymore fighting tips until she's older."

The small dragon grinned, and all three adults grimaced at the sight; thick lips pulled back showcasing a row of sharp, shiny teeth.

"Y'all look really funny!" Luffy laughed. Whilst they were trying to blink away the image of dragon laughing from their minds, the glow reappeared around her body again; when it vanished Luffy was standing there back to normal, with her straw hat around her neck and her mouth turned up into a big grin.

* * *

After a few hours of messing about and fun, Luffy showed both commanders her art journal.

Kiyoshi whistled in appreciation. "Wow, princess! You've gotten better at drawing!"

Luffy blushed whilst Keita snatched the book of the other Commander. "Hey isn't this the journal I gifted you?"

The girl nodded as Keita skimmed through the pages and stopped on one of an old man: his eyes were dark and his hand was clenched into a fist. The angry, old man was wearing a scary grin; not at all grandfatherly. "Is that your Grandpa? Why does he look so frightening?" The brunet asked, as Kiyoshi stared at the drawing over his shoulder.

Luffy grimaced. "That's how the stupid old man always looks before he gives a fist of love. They actually hurt a lot!"

"A fist of love?" Kiyoshi echoed, blue eyes glimmering with confusion. Who on earth would name a punch after love?

The small girl nodded, scowling as she rubbed her head. "Yeah, that's what Gramps named it! He uses his fists of love to try and get rid of my dream of becoming the Pirate King! The old man thinks I'm gonna become a marine!" She shook her head furiously, oblivious to both commanders murderous expressions as she rambled on, "The old man probably thinks that I'll just go up to him and tell him one day that I wanna become Fleet Admiral or something, can you believe it? That's just dumb! I'm gonna become the Pirate King!"

A few feet opposite them, Makino looked up from her book and eyed the commanders homicidal expressions. Letting out a soft sigh, the bar owner hurriedly went over to the trio and interrupted the girl's ramblings. "I think it's time for dinner. I'll start serving. Luffy, can you put your book away for now?"

Whilst Luffy skipped off, both commanders nodded to each other. "Next time we see that old fool," Kiyoshi started, scowling furiously.

"We're going to gut him like a fish," The brunet finished.

Behind the counter, Makino rolled her eyes. She could stop Luffy from doing stupid things but these two? They were grown men, and as long as they didn't give Luffy any bad ideas, well, she'd ignore their suicidal mission.

* * *

The sun had just set, and the commanders were planning to leave soon. Right now they were in Party's Bar, and Keita was fishing around in the bag around his shoulder. He pulled out a wrapped parcel with a whoop and handed it to the bemused Luffy. Commander chuckled, ruffling her hair. "This is for you, Princess!" He exclaimed cheerily. "It's a gift from all the Commanders and Dragon-san."

Luffy looked at it in awe, before carefully unwrapping her gift. Underneath the gift wrap was an A4 sized photo album, leather bound, with a small, engraved gold plate that read ' _Luffy's Album'._

The young girl gently opened the front and her mouth slacked in surprise. The first page was varied pictures of a baby girl, Luffy's Mama and Papa and the commanders. Luffy looked up at Keita and Kiyoshi and asked, "Is the baby me?"

When Luffy got twin nods as a reply, she looked back down at the album. Picture Luffy gradually got older as she flipped through the pages.

However, Luffy was only focused on one person - her Mama. She smiled, blinking back unshed tears. "Mama's always happy."

"Of course she was. Lucy-san was happy the moment she had you," The long haired commander told her, and his partner nodded in agreement.

Luffy smiled, rubbing her eyes before she continued looking through the album. The photos suddenly finished, and the next fourty or so pages were blank. Luffy looked up at them, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Why are all these pages empty?" She asked.

Keita handed her a snail that he had grabbed from his bag while she was absorbed in her own world. "Because now you can take your own pictures. With this Den Den Mushi you can take photos," He explained, extended the new snail to the girl. "You won't be able to print them out in East Blue though, the equipment to do it exists only in the Grand Line."

Luffy took the snail, and held it gently. "That's awesome! Thank you!"

Kiyoshi smiled. "No problem, Lu! All of us pitched in and helped create it. Make sure you don't forget to feed either snail, princess!" The small girl nodded as Kiyoshi stood up and stretched his back, bones popping noisily. "We can't stay any longer, Lu. We have to head back to the base."

Luffy hugged one commander, then the other. "You will come again, right?" She inquired while peering up at them.

"Of course!" The brunet confirmed hurriedly. "The next commander whose mission is in East blue will definitely come visit, Princess!"

The girl gave a small grin, rubbing her eyes as both commanders picked up their bags together with the twin bentos Makino insisted on giving them and waved as they left the bar.

* * *

 _\- A day later -_

* * *

Garp returned to Foosha only a day after the commanders left, missing them narrowly. His granddaughter had just finished breakfast and was looking through her photo album again, when she heard a very familiar laugh. Garp entered through the door like any other human being. The only reason preventing him from knocking it down was simply because the bar owner refused to serve him if he damaged her property. "Bwahaha!" The Marine hero greeted everyone with his loud laughter as he entered the bar. "Monkey D. Luffia, come! Let's go!"

Said young girl raised her head from the photo album to glare at him. "Go? I don't wanna go anywhere with you, Jii-chan! You always make me beat up those annoying monkeys!"

"It's training, you have to be strong in order to become a great marine!" The old man ignored how his granddaughter's eyebrow twitched and peered over her shoulder. "What's that book in front of you? Huh? Is that my idiot son?"

Luffy growled, "Your idiot son is my awesome dad! He could beat your ass any day of the week, you grumpy old man!"

"You rude little brat," Garp huffed, giving her a soft punch on the head. "I could beat my son in any fight."

The straw hatted girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Her mind suddenly blinked bright with an idea, and she grinned. "Jii-chan, step back a little and smile."

Garp frowned at the random order but complied. Luffy grabbed her snail camera and hit a button, there was a flash and then Luffy giggled. "Yosh! All done!"

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yep! For my album!"

Garp shook his head. "Whatever, let's go!"

"Do I really have to?"

Hearing all the ruckus, Makino appeared from the back, watching unamused how Garp dragged Luffy away.

"Makino look after my stuff!" The girl shouted to her. "I dunno how long the crazy old man is taking me for this time, so please feed my snails!"

* * *

Garp led Luffy to the forest and placed her in front of two gorillas. "Defeat them!" He ordered as he sat down on a broken log.

"Seriously? I've beaten them sooo many times before!" Luffy pouted. "Why do I have to do it again?!"

"Just defeat them."

Luffy glanced at the stupid gorillas, sighed then raised her hands. "Come get me!"

The gorillas roared and then charged straight towards her. One of them aimed a punch at Luffy, which she nimbly dodged, at the same time slipping into her half-dragon form. Blue scales scattered around her body, and her eyes turned from her shining grey eyes to her icy dragon eyes. Resting on head were two spiked horns pointing back. Huge bat like wings flapped on her back, whilst a long tail wagged behind her.

Fingers-turned-claws swept at one of the gorillas, leaving four deep bleeding slashes across its chest. It roared in pain and fury, but before it could go crazy Luffy kicked the back of its neck making it fall unconscious.

The second gorilla roared loudly in protective anger and charged at the girl in blind rage. Luffy's wings spread out and she flew above it's range. She easily maneuvered in mid-air and darted behind the angry beast, punching hard to its head.

Luffy landed gracefully back on the ground and looked at her Grandpa as the second gorilla dropped down with a thud next to her feet. "You happy now, Jii-chan?" She asked, clearly annoyed by the whole ordeal.

Garp growled and then picked Luffy up. "Oi! Don't talk to me with that tone."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

After bantering about why Garp wasn't taking her back to Foosha Village but instead deeper into the forest up the mountain, the old man shut her complaints up with a fist of love. He dragged Luffy to a rutty looking hut and knocked on the door. Once the door opened, it revealed an overweight orange haired woman screaming expletives. The straw hatted girl ignored the loud stranger and started exploring. Her adventures didn't go too far as she was grabbed by Garp again and held up like a wild animal, which ironically she was.

"Luffy, these bandits are your new caretakers," Garp introduced the newcomers. "Dadan, this is my granddaughter, take good care of her."

"What? Bandits?! No, no, no! Jii-chan, you can't do this!"

"I will and I can," Garp replied menacingly. "You're going to become a strong marine!"

As Luffy wondered what kind of dumb logic made bandits equal respectable marines, Dadan exploded. Whilst her grandfather was busy threatening her into babysitting, Luffy carried on exploring until something watery landed on her cheek. "What's this? Spit? Gross!" Luffy looked up and saw a boy a few years older than herself, sitting on top of a dead animal and glaring down at her. "Oi! What the hell? That's disgusting! Did no one ever teach you manners?!"

The boy tched in response and ignored her but Luffy carried on, "Come down here and I'll kick your ass!"

The boy rolled his eyes. Luffy scowled at the obvious mocking gesture. "Apologize!" She demanded. When the brat just smirked at her smugly, she gritted her teeth, transformed into her half-form, and shot towards him.

The boy's eyes widened at the sudden change of the girl's appearance. He didn't even have a chance to lift his hand with a pipe for the defence, when she was already in front of him, her icy blue eyes with slit pupils glaring daggers at him and her arm drawn back for an attack.

Just as Luffy threw her fist for a well deserved punch to that stupid freckled face, Garp grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and smacked her over the head. "Now, now, Luffy. You're gonna be living here, be nice," He chided before turning to the boy. "Ace, this is your new friend, Luffy. Keep an eye out on her!"

Luffy now glared at her Grandpa. "Jii-chan, you didn't tell me any of this!" She complained angrily. "I was perfectly fine living with Makino! Why do I have to live with this antisocial brat?!"

Garp grinned, ignoring her grumbles. "Dadan, she's a devil fruit user! Don't let her drown!" The marine ordered before heading back into the forest.

Luffy pouted, letting her draconic features go away. She glanced up at the gobsmacked boy, and his face instantly regained its previous apathy. "You should really learn not to spit on people, it's disgusting y'know." She stuck her tongue out at his glaring expression. "Though if you were raised by these bandits maybe it's a lost cause," Luffy commented dismissively, spinning on her heel and making her way into the house. "Stupid old man," she muttered as she entered and looked around. "So this is where I have to live?" Luffy looked up at Dadan. "Dadan, I'm hungry! Gimme food!"

The redhead snorted, her previous shock fanning into irritation. "Nah-ah! That Ace-brat brings us food, so that's why he's allowed to eat with us. You are only allowed a plate of rice. After you've eaten, start cleaning the clothes, then scrub the kitchen and make sure the bath's clean." Dadan smirked, thinking the waterworks were about to start.

The bandit didn't know how she was wrong was. "Oh? I have to get my own food? That's not too hard," Luffy said with a proud grin as she fixed her straw hat to sit more firmly on her head. "And just to let you know - I will not be doing your cleaning, you can do that yourself, stupid Dadan!" She exclaimed before turning to leave the hut again.

Luffy glared at the rude brat when they passed each other at the doorway, and got an equally irritated glare in return. Then they both turned their heads away with identical scoffs.

* * *

Luffy returned to the hut an hour later, and politely knocked on the door. It opened revealing Dadan already shouting, "What you came bac- Holy shit!"

The girl laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, but I don't know how to cook. I burnt the other one, and it tasted disgusting," She said, pointing at the dead boar behind her. "You said something about that Ace boy catching animals and you cooking them, right? Mind cooking this one? I'm hungry!"

Dadan stared.

When there was no response, Luffy scowled. "What happened to you?" She poked the woman in her leg. "You dead?"

That seemed to do the trick, as Dadan glared at Luffy, and then headed back inside. "Mogra, start cooking this one!"

"Yay!" Luffy cheered and ran in with the boar in tow.


	7. New Friends

_Betaread by the amazing Syluk!_

* * *

 _ **New Friends**_

* * *

Luffy awoke in an uncomfortable position the next morning. She got up with a tired moan, stretching her back and nearly falling off the tree she was pure luck, she regained her balance and heaved a relieved sigh.

She had decided to sleep in the forest the night before. Luffy hadn't trusted the bandits enough to sleep in their rusty hut and though she tried, she couldn't find or smell her way back to Foosha. She couldn't spy it even when she flew above the treetops – mountains got in the way, and her sense of smell had been invaded with the scent of plants and animals, but most of all – the strong stench of rubbish.

That's why after eating with the mountain bandits, Luffy found solace in the high trees.

Luffy climbed down, jumping on the ground with a whoop. As she washed her face with water from a nearby spring, she wondered what that Ace boy was up to. It was surprising that he hadn't been driven mental from living with those bandits. Maybe he was crazy? That's why he spat on newcomers?

But she was definitely not thinking about that rude brat! Nuh-uh! No way she was interested in him or what he was doing.

She was also not lonely! Not one bit. Nope.

Luffy nodded to herself, quickly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, and let her half draconic transformation wash over her. Her wings spread out and she flew off into the sky. Time to find breakfast!

* * *

After hunting a small boar and making the bandits cook it for her, Luffy left the rusty hut again to explore.

After an hour of aimless roaming around, the draconic human came upon Ace running through the forest. She was about to turn around and leave, but a wicked idea popped in her head, and she grinned mischievously. Time to return the favor for the spit!

Luffy glided down, swiftly maneuvering through the trees, and landed right behind the oblivious boy without a sound. "Peek a boo!"

Ace jumped with a strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like a choked scream of fright, and Luffy melted into a bout of delighted giggles.

The boy turned around with his trademark scowl, a pipe clenched tightly in his hands.

Luffy wondered if it had ever truly disappeared and what he would look like smiling.

"What the hell do you want?" Ace demanded, anger in his tone but his eyes belied his curiosity, as he stole glances of her appearance.

"I'm bored," Luffy answered truthfully, as her tail swayed behind her. "I can't find my way back home… You seem to be the most interesting thing around here, disregarding your manners. Besides, we're even now and we can start over!" She grinned. "I'm Luffy!"

"Get lost!" Ace snarled. "I'm not gonna babysit you, go to the bandits or die in a river. I don't care. Leave me alone."

Luffy flinched. What was his matter? He didn't seem to be disgusted by her devil fruit powers and that was the only reason the kids in Foosha disliked her. So if he was curious about her appearance, why was he still being so rude to her? She even tried to be polite and friendly!

"What's your problem?" Luffy questioned, lines creasing on her forehead. "Do you think I'm a freak?"

"I don't give a damn about you!" Ace snapped, vicious anger in his tone.

Luffy scowled. "Well, the feelings mutual, asshole." She glared at him before flying away, only her rage keeping the tears at bay.

* * *

A few days later Luffy was in the bandits hut finishing her plate of meat, when Ace came back from one of his mysterious day trips with a dead boar in tow that he left by the door.

The girl hmphed but determinedly ignored him. If he wanted to be a douchebag then he could be the biggest douchebag the world had ever seen for all she cared.

Despite her contempt for the older boy, Luffy still subtly watched him as he sat on floor, opposite her, ignoring everyone and glaring at nothing in particular. Watching him interact with the bandits over the past few days, she came to the realisation that Ace didn't just hate her – he disliked everybody. There seemed to be no exception to that.

Noticing how stiff the boy's posture was, Luffy did wonder if he would jump if she poked him, but decided against it. Remembering his startled jump few days ago, the little dragon giggled, earning a menacing glare from Ace.

If glares could kill, she would be dead ten times over at that moment.

Luffy shrugged it off, placing her empty plate down, and stood up to give her thanks to the bandits. They cooked her meal, and she wouldn't let all Mama's lessons on manners be wasted.

The girl headed towards the bedroom that she had shared with Ace. She couldn't always sleep in the forest, and as long as she was facing the door and placed a heavy, creaky stool in front of it, she'd fall asleep. It wasn't anything fancy: a small room with two thin mattresses, laid on the opposite sides, the stool that she borrowed from bandits, and nothing else.

Rather depressing, if you asked her.

Luffy sighed as she crept into her rough bedding after setting the stool in its position, threw a blanket on herself and curled into a small ball.

She missed Makino. She missed Shanks. She missed Commanders. She missed Papa. But most of all, she missed her Mama.

She even missed her crazy grandpa, wishing him to come back sooner, despite probably getting at least three fists of love.

Luffy was jolted out of her thoughts when Ace pushed the creaking chair away, grumbling something under his breath as he entered the room. He left the door ajar and walked towards his own mattress, plopping onto it with a tired sigh. Luffy eyed his blank face before growling and getting up to close the door and set her little precaution measure again.

As she turned to go back to her bed, Luffy saw Ace's eyes glint in the moonlight, staring at her. There was a peculiar look in them that she couldn't decipher. She got back under her covers and, after a moment, quietly said, "Night."

No reply came.

She was definitely _not_ feeling lonely.

It was a long while before his heavy breathing evened out and even longer for hers to do the same.

* * *

The next morning did not reveal the young girls grandfather, rather just another gloomy day. It had rained during the night, the mud was all runny and gross, and Luffy's nose twitched as she walked through it. Ace had disappeared earlier, leaving her alone with the bandits. Well, if the meanie wanted to keep ignoring her, she could do the same. Instead, she decided to continue exploring. The extreme smell of trash must have come from somewhere, and while she couldn't see it, she could definitely sniff her way to it.

Smiling as she pulled on her straw hat, Luffy strolled through the wet forest. It was like playing hot and cold, the fruit user decided fifteen minutes later. Some places were extremely smelly and some less so. When the stench became unbearable, the straw hatted girl had to cover her nose with her arm, trying to block the intense odour.

A few minutes later, she found herself at the end of the forest. The sight that met her eyes was simply awful.

There were mountains and mountains of rubbish. Glass scattered the ground, and massive wood carcasses littered the area along with metal frames and broken furniture, tents and rundown shacks tucked in between them.

This was a literal dump yard. Where had it come from? Why was it even here?

As Luffy wandered in, she saw people and heard voices speaking everywhere around her. Some sweared, others threatened, someone was even wailing. She frowned in confusion. Why were those people here?

A small shell sparkling against the sun caught Luffy's eye and her face lit up. It was so pretty and shiny! She couldn't help but quickly pocket it before continuing onward.

A man ran past Luffy clutching something to his chest with another man chasing him, shouting profanities and threats at him. Her frown deepened. She didn't like this place.

The straw-hatted girl felt something soft touch her feet, and she saw a matted, filthy teddy bear.

She missed Mr. Snuggles.

Annoyed and angry, Luffy kicked the poor toy, sending it flying over the mountain of trash. Suddenly someone shoved her from behind and she almost planted face first into the same mountain of trash.

"Sorry!"

Luffy regained her balance and swiveled around to see what the hell this was about. A dangerous looking man ran past her, chasing after the person who pushed her.

A boy, dressed in a blue, dirty suit topped with a top hat on his blond curly mop, darted around the people in his path, occasionally shoving them when he couldn't maneuver around fast enough. He always threw an apology over his shoulder, followed by a curse when he noticed his pursuer still hot on his heels.

Luffy followed them. The boy seemed interesting and at least he had manners. Not like a certain someone she knew.

She quickly caught up and sweeped his chaser off their feet with a swift kick to his legs. When he stumbled to the ground, the top-hatted boy reacted instantly: he slid to a stop and used the opportunity to knock him out with a heavy blow to his head with a steel pipe he carried.

"Who are you?"

Luffy looked up at the surprised question and stood up, grinning wide. "My name's Luffy! What's yours?" She asked, holding out her hand in greeting.

The blond boy eyed her up and down cautiously before hesitantly shaking it. "Sabo," He introduced, clutching a small bag and the pipe in one hand tightly.

"Hey, Sabo!" She exclaimed. "What is this place? Why is there so much rubbish here? Where did it come from? Why are you even here? Does more rubbish keep coming? Why are you dressed all smart in this heap?"

"Uh…" Sabo blinked, his mind whirring. "Well, this dump is called Gray Terminal and it's the rubbish heap for the nobles who live beyond the wall." He pointed far right, but when he saw the girl look around in search for said wall, he shook his head. "You can't see it from here. Besides, only nobles are allowed to step foot in that city, guards would stop you if you'd try."

"Huh, that's weird," Luffy commented. "Are you a noble?"

The blond's eyes widened in what Luffy presumed to be panic. "What? No, of course not!" He laughed stiffly. "That's absurd! Why'd you even think that?"

"Alright, geez. It's not such a big deal." Luffy rolled her eyes. "I just thought cause of your really smart clothes and cause you know so much." She decided not to mention the fact that she could hear his heart beat wildly in his chest. "Hey, hey, do you have food in that bag? Can I have some?"

"No, sorry, no food!" The blond answered, visibly relieved about a change in topic. "Anyway, thanks for the save back there, but I have to get going!" Sabo gave a small, awkward wave, before leaving the young girl and walking off.

A few moments later, he sighed. "Is there a reason you're following me, Luffy?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at the girl.

"You're interesting, more mannered than that Ace brat, and I'm bored!" Luffy answered, a wide grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Wait." Sabo stopped in his track and turned around to face the girl with a slight furrow in his brow. "Ace?"

"Yes? Do you know of him?"

"Black haired, freckled, short tempered?"

"Yeah!"

"Dammit!" Sabo swore, facepalming. "I should have known! You're the one who transformed into something and really irritated him, aren't you?"

"Hey, that Ace is an asshole!" Luffy retorted. "He spat on me! Despite that, I still wanted to be friends with him after I returned the favor!" She giggled. "It was too funny… Maybe I should do it again," She trailed off with a cheeky smirk, then looked at Sabo again and folded her arms, huffing. "But he didn't _want_ to be friends! And he acts like he's oh so strong when I could totally beat him! I can do just as much as he can, and yet he still acts like a jackass!"

Sabo nodded along as the straw hatted-girl rambled on, his mind half elsewhere. Ace was going to kill him. First, he accidentally stole from Bluejam's crew and now he had been helped by the girl Ace was so irritated by.

"How do you know Ace?" Luffy asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Me and Ace are friends," Sabo explained.

"How can Ace be friends with you?" Luffy asked, squinting suspiciously at him. "Are you secretly a douchebag too?"

"I hope not," Sabo chuckled, as he continued walking with Luffy by his side. "Anyway, Luffy, Ace isn't really that much of an 'asshole' as you put it. He just hasn't really interacted with many other kids before, so his first emotion is usually irritation or anger."

"Suuuuuure," Luffy drawled disbelievingly. She looked around. The two were nearing the edges of Gray Terminal, there was less trash and more trees. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Hey, Luffy, have you eaten a devil fruit?" Sabo asked, ignoring Luffy's question.

"...Yeah," Luffy replied hesitantly, glancing at the boy's face cautiously for any sign of disgust.

To say the least, the girl was more than surprised at the grin overtaking the blond's face. "Really? That's awesome! What type of fruit is it? Can you really fly?"

Luffy's face shone with hope and a tinge of excitement. "You don't think I'm a freak? And you're not scared?"

Sabo frowned at her. "Why would I?" He asked, but got just a dispirited shrug as an answer. "To have a devil fruit power in East Blue is extremely rare. I've only read about them, much less seen either a devil fruit or a fruit user. Legends say that devil fruit users are mostly common in the Grand Line!"

The girl nodded excitedly. "I have the Dragon Dragon fruit, model: Azure Dragon! I can transform into a dragon! I have better senses and everything! It's completely awesome! And I can fly too!"

"Wow! You have to show me later!" Sabo answered excitedly, laughing.

"Show you what?" A rough, annoyed voice asked from above.

Sabo looked up, and when Luffy followed his gaze she saw Ace standing on the branch of a tall tree. His forehead creased into a fiery scowl upon noticing her, and the straw-hatted girl turned to Sabo with a matching scowl, glowering at him accusingly. "Sabo! You never told me you were gonna meet Ace!"

The blond raced up the tree, with the small bag and pipe stuffed under his arm. After a moment of hesitation, Luffy followed suit, but instead transformed into her half draconic form, and shot towards the top of the tree, disappearing out of sight above the canopy. Sabo stared after her in wonderment before Ace nudged him.

"Listen, Ace," Sabo started, scratching his ear nervously. "I was getting chased by Bluejam's thug when she popped up out of nowhere and helped to take him down!"

"Why the hell were you getting chased by Bluejam's thug?" Brown eyes widened in realisation. "Sabo, don't tell me you–"

"It was an accident!" Sabo protested, cheeks flushing. "I thought it was a random thug until after I had taken it!" He extended the bagto the freckled boy.

Ace peered in it and grinned.

"I think I heard someone come this way," Luffy murmured as she flapped her wings, descending lower to hover in the air around the branch where two boys were standing, and frowned, staring below.

The boys stiffened, and also looked down.

Strolling through the scattered dirt were a few men, the hugest one holding a sword. Sabo grabbed Luffy's scaled shin and pulled her closer. "Turn back to human," he whispered to her, and the girl complied.

"I don't see how a kid could have stolen from you." Ace heard a deep, gravelly voice state from below.

"The kid caught me off guard. I'm sorry Porchemy-san!" A different voice replied.

Ace saw the blond wince from the corner of his eye, but his attention was on Luffy. Luffy who had opened their secret treasury and was staring happily at it with starry eyes. "Ooh look at this! It's so shiny and–"

Instantaneously, Ace slapped a hand on her mouth, mouthing to her to shut up, whilst Sabo covered the treasure again.

"Porchemy-san, did you just hear that kid's voice just now? It must have been that brat who stole from us!"

Sabo and Ace looked at each other in terror. "Plan C," Sabo murmured, and Ace nodded.

Ace reached to grab the girl only for his hand to be met with thin air. The freckled boy looked to his side in confusion, before glancing at Sabo, only to see him shrug in confusion too. Both boys peered down, and wonders of wonders, Luffy was in the hands of Porchemy. "What? How did she get there?" Ace hissed.

Luffy stared directly up at the duo, before giving a small smirk and a quick wink.

"Is she serious?" Sabo whispered. "Doesn't she know what Porchermy does to his victims? He starts peeling of their skin while they're still alive." The blond shuddered at the thought. That man was truly a monster.

Ace nudged the other boy with his elbow, shushing him, before straining his ears and listening to the conversation between Porchemy and Luffy.

"Oi brat, who are you?" The purple head asked, his sharp teeth glinting in the sun.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy proclaimed. "The next Pirate King!"

"Pirate King?!" Porchemy echoed, glaring at the brat in his hands as a vein twiched on his forehead.

Luffy grinned, "Yep!" She needed to keep these pirates distracted so that they wouldn't notice Ace's and Sabo's treasury. Luffy knew how much she liked her own stash of shiny stuff and she wouldn't want anyone to take it. Given how worried the boys were, she doubted they'd want this big brute to take theirs either.

"Brat, do you know of a boy named Sabo?" Said brute asked, as his grip tightened on the girl.

"Yep!"

"Tell me where he is!" Porchemy demanded with a bloodthirsty grin. "You tell me, and I won't hurt a hair on your little pretty head."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm not gonna tell you where he is!" Luffy yelled, before wagging her tongue at him.

Veins popped out on the tall man's head. "Really?! Then I guess I'll just have to make you tell me!"

The brute left with Luffy tight in his hands, and his thugs following him.

Sabo turned towards his friend in horror. "What are we going to do now? We can't just leave her with him! She'll die!"

Ace stared after the pirates and Luffy with his trademark scowl. "We'll move the treasure just in case she does spill the location," He said. "And then we'll save her."

* * *

It took them two whole hours to move all their treasure safely to a new location. Sabo had now gone to check on the rumors in order to find out where Porchemy had taken Luffy, whilst Ace cleaned their tracks.

"A-Ace!" The blond yelled when he arrived a few moments later, face ashen and eyes wide with panic.

"What?" Ace glanced at his friend. "Did Bluejam's men show up at the previous location?"

"That idiot hasn't said anything!" Sabo exclaimed. "Nobody knows the location of our hiding spot! Luffy's probably getting tortured right now!"

The raven-haired boy clutched his pipe tightly, worry sprouting inside him despite his lingering irritation at the younger girl. No one deserved to be tortured, and she hadn't even snitched on them. "Did you get the location?"

The blond nodded.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

The two boys burst into the rotting wooden building dramatically: pipes ready, determined gleams flashing in their eyes, accompanied by spirited cries.

They were brought into an abrupt halt by the sight before their eyes.

They expected to find Luffy tied up, bloody and crying. They expected Porchemy and his buddies to be looming over her angrily, trying to pry answers out of her.

What they were definitely not expecting was Porchemy and his thugs unconscious on the ground, messily tied up with rope, and heavily decorated with scratches and bruises.

A frown replaced Ace's scowl as he glanced around the room. "Where's Luffy?"

Sabo shrugged, as he scrutinized the thugs. "They have claw marks over their bodies, that's weird." Blue eyes widened in realisation. "Luffy done this! She has her devil fruit power! She could have beaten up these guys, right?"

Ace stared at the beaten pirates. "Possibly?" He allowed, a bit unsure before looking around again. "But where is she now?"

"I don't know," Sabo answered, standing up. Suddenly, he paled and his head whipped around to look at his friend, a telltale of panic rising in his eyes. "What if Bluejam came? He might have had many more men with him! Luffy couldn't have beaten up all of them!"

"Let's split up and search around. Luffy might just be hanging about."

Around two hours later the boys met up in the centre of Gray Terminal, sporting matching worried expressions. Sabo panted, out of breath. "I can't find her anywhere!" He exclaimed. "And I asked around, no one saw Bluejam around this area."

"I didn't find her either," Ace admitted, staring somewhere into the distance gloomily. "Nobody saw either her or Bluejam around."

"What if–"

"Sabo…" Ace cut him off.

Sabo shook his head in frustration. "What if she got injured in the fight? Porchemy is really strong! What if she got wounded badly in the fight and she's dead in a ditch somewhere?!"

"I-I don't know," Ace stuttered, his grip on the pipe tightening. They were silent for a while, when Ace suddenly grabbed Sabo by his sleeve and dragged him along. "Come on," he urged. "We'll go back to Dadan. There's loads of men and they can help look for her."

"Alright," Sabo agreed.

The two boys arrived at the bandit's hideout a short while later, both out of breath from the long run through the forest.

"Dadan!" Ace shouted as he banged open the door. "We need help looking for–" He abruptly stopped himself short, blinking at the sight in front of him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sabo asked, peering over his friend's shoulder. "Don't tell me you're chickening out of asking for he– Wait, what?" Sabo rubbed his eyes and then continued gawking at the room.

Lying on the floor on her stomach with a piece of meat in her hands, Luffy, grinning at them like a Cheshire cat. "Hey, Ace! Sabo, you came too?" She greeted cheerfully before biting into her meat and mumbling out a question, "What do you lot need help with?"

Dadan scowled, as she took a swing from her flask. "Ace! Why is there another kid?! We're not housing another one of you brats!"

"What? No." Ace shook himself out of his stupor. "We don't need help Dadan, we'll be going now!" Ace grabbed Luffy by her arm and roughly pulled her up from the floor and out through the door outside.

"Aaaace!" Luffy whined. "It hurts!" Ace instantly let go of her and she lost her balance, falling on her butt. "OW! What was that for, you jerk?!"

Sabo eyed Luffy as she stood up and dusted herself off. She had a large, darkening bruise above her eye and another one on her chin, one of her eyebrow and her lip were split, and she had numerous bandages around her limbs, clearly hiding even more injuries. "Were you here the whole time? We've been trying to find you for the last two hours!"

Luffy stared at them blankly. "Wait..." Her silver eyes widened in shock when the blond's words finally fully sunk in. "Really? I thought you were never gonna bother trying to find me, so I beat them up and then ran!" Her face suddenly formed into a scowl and she glared at the two boys. "It's been more than two hours! If I hadn't beaten them up, they would've killed me by now!"

Sabo shifted his eyes away, feeling his cheeks heating up in shame. "We thought you were gonna spill our location, so we first moved all our treasure... When I find out that you hadn't, we quickly went to get you! We thought you were being tortured!"

"Well, I would have if I hadn't saved myself. But thanks for trying," Luffy said, her voice void of any emotions. She spun on her heel and headed back to the house. "I'll leave you two alone now."

"Wait!" Ace suddenly grabbed her hand again, stopping the girl in her track. "Why didn't you come find us? After you beat them up I mean."

Luffy shrugged his hand off. "And why should I?" She questioned, genuinely curious. "I thought you said you don't give a damn about me, so why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I didn't," Ace admitted. "You were so annoying and you still are! But…" He trailed off, racking his hair with his fingers in a nervous gesture. "You didn't snitch on us and you're stronger than I thought. And we did try looking for you. We thought that you were dead somewhere!"

"How weak did you think I was gonna be?" She asked, frowning. "Anyways, I'm alive aren't I? Thanks for trying to look for me, but I'm fine now." She smiled, but it was so terribly fake that Sabo winced. "When Gramps comes back, I'll ask him to let me go back to Foosha and then I'll be out of your hair."

Ace peered into her sad, lonely eyes and something inside him twisted. Before he met Sabo, he had been just as alone and miserable. Besides, she wasn't a crybaby but actually really strong, maybe even stronger than him, though he would never admit it out loud. "We can start over," he muttered under his breath, pointedly not looking at the girl as he said that.

A sliver of hope etched in Luffy's features. "Really?"

A hint of pink appeared on Ace's cheeks. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Sabo smiled, as Luffy laughed. "This'll be awesome!" She yelled, fist-pumping the air. "With this friendship, I'll make sure you never be moody again!"

"Hey, you little brat–!"

"Now, now Ace," Sabo consoled. "She's just happy."

"Yeah, whatever," Ace replied, rolling his eyes, but his mouth turned up slightly into a tiny smile.

"So, Luffy, when you fought Porchemy did you have to transform fully?" Sabo asked, with an interested spark in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "I was trying to fight them without transforming, but as you see," She pointed to her darkening bruises and bandaged arms, "I wasn't very successful. But when I transformed, it was much easier to kick their butts!"

"Transform?" Blue eyes glittered in curiosity. "Can we see it?"

Luffy nodded eagerly. This was the first time other kid had asked to see her transformation. A blue tint surrounded her, and when it disappeared a small blue dragon was left in its awake.

"Wow..." Sabo muttered, gaping at the small dragon.

Ace prodded her with a stick, which Luffy swatted away with her tail and then growled,"Hey! Don't do that, asshole!"

Sabo held a hand out towards her wings. "Can I touch it?"

The small dragon lay down on her stomach. "Do whatever you want, but don't prod me with a stick," she ended giving Ace an icy glare.

Ace snorted, watching his friend stroke her scaly wing.

"Hey, Luffy!" Sabo yelled suddenly, as he shot up with an excited grin. "Can you fly with one of us on you?"

That got Luffy's attention, and she got back up. "Possibly, but my back is too small right now for me to carry either of you," Luffy pouted. After a moment, she brightened up again. "Hey! I have an idea!"

The blue glow encased the dragon again, but instead of reverting back to human she went into her half-human half-draconic form. Azure scales scattered around both her hand and feet claws, and sharp twin horns sat on her head. Huge bat like wings rested on her back, whilst her long tail wagged excitedly behind her.

"That is awesome!" The blond exclaimed, and even Ace gave a tiny nod in agreement.

"Alright! Who wants to fly first?" Luffy asked with a proud grin. "I can grab you from behind and lift you up!"

Sabo looked over to Ace. "Do you wanna go first?"

"No," Ace answered, sitting down on a tree stump.

Sabo rolled his eyes at Ace's moody behavior, but grinned at Luffy. "Ah, but can you do that with your injuries?" He asked worriedly.

"Yep, it's fine!" The young girl assured, moving to encircle her arms around Sabo's chest from behind. Clutching him tightly, she spread her wings and with an 'oof' lifted them both from the ground, slowly rising above the trees.

Sabo laughed. This was such a nice feeling! The cool air rushed past his face and ears, and he had to grab his top hat when the wind threatened to send it flying.

And, _wow,_ the sight from above was breathtaking. The forest sea stretched into all the directions, framed by the blue ocean from all sides. The water drops on the tree leaves glistening in the sunlight. Everything seemed so small! Even the huge mountains on their right side and Goa Kingdom on their left.

Luffy put Sabo down under five minutes later, giggling as she reverted back to her human form. "That was so fun!" She cheered. "But I can't go any higher. Gramps says that I'll be able to go higher when my body grows bigger!"

Sabo gulped in huge breaths. "That was totally awesome, Luffy!"

Luffy smiled, turning to Ace. "Hey, Ace, do you wanna fly?"

"No."

"Aww, why not? It's totally amazing! And I won't drop you!" She asked as she strolled closer to him.

"I don't wanna," He stated, folding his arms and glaring at the girl.

"Alright be like that then!" Luffy pouted. "I thought you had gotten out of your sulky stage, Ace!" She paused and then a wicked smirk curled on her lips. "Or are you afraid of heights?"

Before Ace could reply, or yell most likely, Sabo spoke, changing the subject. "Do you lot realize who Luffy beat up?"

The straw-hatted girl shrugged nonchalantly. "A stupid thug?"

"One of Bluejam's crew," Ace corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. We have a problem here."

"We do?"

"Yes." Sabo frowned. "Because of what happened today, Bluejam's crew will try to find and kill the three of us, right? We not only stole from him, but also beat his men."

"Yeah, I guess," Ace replied.

"I've been living on the edges of this forest but it's close to their base, the Pirate's Cove…" Sabo explained, a deep frown settling between his brows. "What do you think would happen if I was sleeping and someone came to attack me?"

Ace stared at his friend, a matching frown appearing on his face. "You'd die."

Luffy nodded. "You'd definitely die." She had managed to beat them up, but only by using her devil fruit ability to help. "We can't let that happen," she added.

"Indeed," the blond agreed. "So I've got a favor to ask of you guys. Hear me out."

The trio huddled together and plotted.

* * *

The next day the bandits were extremely shocked to see a new brat sleeping in the brats room.

"Boss! Boss! This is unbelievable!"

The orange haired woman came to the scene of noise, yawning widely. "Why're you so noisy so early in the morning?!"

The bandits pointed at the peacefully snoring kids.

Dadan stared at the brats for a very long couple minutes, then blinked, rubbed her eyes and stared for another minute. "Oi, oi, oi! What the hell is this!?" She shouted in shock. Taking a deep breath, she counted, "One, two, three... One... Two… Three… Ace... Luffy… Huh? Ace… Luffy... Who is that?!"

Luffy got up and yawned. "Who's who?" She asked and fell back asleep.

"Who is that, you damn idiots?!"

Ace rose next. "You're so noisy this morning... Do you know what time it is?" He too fell back asleep.

Sabo got up, before falling back down.

A vein twitched on Dadan's forehead. "Why's there suddenly a third kid?! I told you that we're not housing another brat! Who are you?"

The curly blond got back up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Who, me?" He grinned. "I'm Sabo! Hi! You're Dadan right?"

The bandit blinked. "Sabo? I've heard that name before!"

The blond's grin never fell. "Really? That makes it easier for me then!" He shook hands with an unresponsive Dadan. "Let's try to start getting along today!"

The redhead whacked his hand away. "Get along? Don't tell me you think you're staying here?"

The blond farted.

"Don't answer with a fart!" Dadan screamed in his face.

Sabo laughed sheepishly, scratching his head before farting again.

"You gotta be kiddin me! If you're the Sabo I heard about, then you're supposed to be one hell of a little brat!"

"And I heard that you're an old hag!" Sabo told her, before burping.

All the bandits behind Dadan fell down in shock.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that! I don't want to deal with anymore unruly kids!"

"But you're a nice old hag who can't turn down requests from other people too, right?" Sabo questioned, with a laugh. "I heard you're an old hag who's the manliest man among men!"

"The manliest man among men...?" Dadan repeated in disbelief. "...I'm a WOMAN! Can't you tell?"

Sabo continued laughing. Looking at Sabo's grinning face, Dadan's resolve started to die down, until she capitulated with a sigh. "Ace! Luffy! Sabo! Since you're all under my care, you'd better hurry and get to work!"

Sabo beamed at her. "Thanks Dadan!"

Now fully awake Ace and Luffy shared at conspiratorial glance between each other and grinned.

"But we're still not doing your work, Dadan!" Luffy chipped in with finality.

All three burst into laughter at their caretaker's dumbfounded expression.

* * *

 _Let me know your thoughts with a quick review :)_


	8. Siblinghood

_I'm pretty sure everyone who's following this story knows I'm awful at quick updates, so sorry about that. Hopefully as soon as my exams finish I'll get to update more often. :))_

 _Also, this chapter hasn't been beta-ed, so there'll probably be some mistakes I didn't catch. ;)_

* * *

The day started off with a spar. Well, to be more specific Ace finally snapped at Luffy's carefree attitude and demanded a spar. Luffy also pissed off, agreed. And this is where they were now; Ace on the ground defeated, Luffy standing above him laughing, and Sabo to the side with an awestruck expression.

His blue eyes glistened in surprise, "Wow!" Sabo exclaimed. "I've never seen someone beat Ace so easily!"

Ace sat up, shrugging dirt off his top. "How can you even fight? You've been on Foosha your whole life, and nobody there can fight."

"Huh?" Luffy frowned. "Who said I've been in the village my whole life? I've only been in East Blue for around a year, y'know!"

"What?" Sabo scratched his cheek in confusion. "So wait, you weren't born in East Blue?"

"Nope!" Luffy replied, glancing at their surprised expressions. "I was raised in the Grandline."

"Yeah, right," Ace replied mockingly, rolling his eyes. "And I'm a monkey in disguise."

"Hey!" Luffy yelled. "I'm not lying, you jackass!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Sabo then gulped, thinking about the implications this entailed. "The Grandline is known as the Pirates' Graveyard! It's believed to be impossible to safely travel through the Grandline! You were born there? Why are you even in East Blue now?"

"Well, things happened," Luffy said, a gloomy expression on her face. "It's complicated, but after my mama..." she paused, and took a deep breath. "Well after Mama was killed I came here to live with my Grandpa."

Ace's face soured, "He's your actual Grandpa?"

"Yeah, he's an asshole, right?!"

"What's wrong with your Grandpa?" Sabo questioned, out of the loop. "How does Ace know him?"

"The shitty geezer isn't my actual grandpa, but he sort of raised me."

"You'd be best not to meet him though, Sabo," Luffy advised. "He's totally insane and you wouldn't wanna be hit by his Fist of Love!"

Ace nodded in agreement, and Sabo grimaced. "For you to both agree on this… Please never introduce me to him."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's definitely the right choice, Sabo!"

"Still though," Sabo remarked. "I can't believe you were raised on the Grandline!"

"Well, yeah. I didn't realize it was such a big deal. I had always just been on one island, and the only time I left was when I came here."

"If you don't mind me asking," Sabo glanced at Luffy who shrugged in return. "How come you didn't stay in the Grandline after your mother passed?"

"Papa said it was safer for me to be in East Blue," she answered, truthfully. "He didn't want the marines finding out that he had a daughter, it'd be harder for me to stay safe is what he said."

"Why would the marines care about you?" blue eyes widened, "Luffy, who exactly is your father?"

"Ah," Luffy clamped her mouth shut and looked away. "I can't tell. Sorry."

Ace's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Oh, why is that?"

"No reason," Luffy said before miming zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"Come on, tell!" Sabo agreed. "Why is it such a big secret?"

"I'm not allowed to tell." the grey-eyed girl said, but suddenly an idea came to mind. "Hey, hey if you tell me who your parents are, and I'll tell you who my dad is." If this gamble paid off, Sabo wouldn't want to reveal who his parents are.

She was correct in assuming that, as Sabo shook his head with a muttered, "Alright then."

What she didn't expect was for Ace to also accept her deal so easily, and Luffy wondered who his parents were.

"So what, you were trained in the Grandline then?" Ace asked instead, dropping the subject.

"Yep," Luffy nodded. "Before everything happened, Mama would train me herself. So that's why I'm super strong even without my devil fruit!" She boasted as she grinned cockily.

"Yeah, right," Ace retorted. "I'll be able to beat you in our next spar."

Whilst they argued, Sabo was lost in thought. If Luffy's mother had trained her that would mean her mother was number one: very strong, and secondly not a civilian. No usual run-of-the-mill family trained their daughter to fight. Thirdly, if Luffy's mother had been killed and her father hadn't wanted the marines to find out about her, then they had definitely been outlaws. Maybe even pirates? He pondered over this, ignoring Luffy and Ace's squabble.

"Aargh, you're never ever gonna beat me Ace!" she yelled. "I'mma kick your ass in every spar we ever have!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see then! Another spar right now!" he demanded.

That broke Sabo's train of thought and he sighed. "Come on guys, we'll hunt lunch then you lot can spar again." then he suddenly frowned, "Hey! I wanna spar with Luffy too!"

"Yay, food!" Luffy yelled, and ran off ahead. She stopped a few moments later and returned, grabbing her straw hat from where she had left it on a tree stump. "Oh, do either of you know where Foosha is?" she asked, placing her hat firmly on her head. "I've tried finding my way back there but I can't!"

"Nope, sorry," Sabo said, before turning to the other boy. "How about you, Ace?"

"Yeah, it's behind us in that direction." Ace pointed, stared at Luffy. "Why had your fun and gonna run home now?"

"Nope! I like Sabo and you're alright sometimes too Ace!" Ace flushed in embarrassment. "But I haven't seen Makino-san in ages and I need more clothes! Could you show me the way after we eat, Ace?"

"Only after another spar," Ace offered, smirking.

"It's a deal!"

* * *

Luffy glanced up at the bright, sunny sky and smiled, it was a nice today. After the trio ate with their bandit caretakers, and then sparred; Ace, Sabo and Luffy headed towards the small, peaceful village. They met up with Makino, grabbed some of Luffy's belongings and with a promise to keep safe left the peaceful bar.

On their way to leaving the village, Sabo turned direction and headed for the small library.

"Hey!" Ace shouted, following after him. "Where are you going?"

"I saw a library," the blond boy replied, slowing down in front of the shop. "I want to borrow some books."

"What sort of books?" Luffy questioned as they walked in, ignoring Ace wandering off. "They're all really boring, aren't they?"

"Hopefully they have some on navigation," Sabo replied, searching through the aisles. "If we want to sail the seas, we're going to have learn how to sail y'know."

"I never actually thought about that." she said with a thoughtful frown. "Y'know what? I'm going to get the worlds best navigator on our crew!"

"Guys look what I found!" Ace shouted as he walked towards them, ignoring the dirty look of the old woman standing besides them. "It's an old book on dragon legends."

Sabo grinned, "Hey maybe some of these are true and we'll learn more about your powers, Luffy!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

* * *

A few hours before the sun set, Ace wrangled the two into an awful disguise and into a posh restaurant to show them what ramen taste like.

"Hey, this actually tastes pretty good!" was Sabo's opinion.

And Luffy decided, "meat is still better."

After their successful hit and run with the trio dodging around passersby and about to escape through the open gates, a voice paused them in their tracks.

"Sabo!" an elder noble man shouted. "Is that you?"

Sabo turned to the source of the voice and tensed, "Huh? I don't know you!" he lied, his eyes portraying his panic. "I'm sure you've got the wrong boy!"

"No, you're Sabo, are you not?" the man disagreed. "Come back home!"

"Come on!" he urged his friends. "Let's go before the guards come!"

"Yeah," Ace agreed. "But you're going to be telling us who that man is!"

Sabo glanced at them both, before starting to run again. "There's nothing to tell. Come on, let's go Lu!"

The three ran past the guards and ran all the way to the forest. After catching his breath, Ace glared at Sabo. "Now tell us what you're hiding."

"There's nothing to tell!" he insisted. "I don't know who that man was!"

"I did have a feeling there's something you're not telling us." the small girl added. "What is it?"

"How long have you had this feeling?" Ace asked.

"Since I met you Sabo. You dress like the nobles, and speak all posh. Are you a noble, Sabo?"

Ace's eyes widened, "What?!"

"There is something I'm not telling you lot." Sabo sighed, not meeting their gazes. "I am the son of nobles. The one who called my name today was my father.

Sorry I lied to you two, I ran away from home because my parents only cared about money and status... not me. If I'm not able to marry a girl of their liking, one with a high status and born from a rich family, then I'm worthless to them. I feel sorry for you two, but even with parents I'm all alone!"

"So you really are a noble." Luffy commented. "You don't act like them at all!"

"Yeah." Ace walked forward so that he was facing the vast ocean. "One day we'll all be free from this place. We're gonna become pirates!"

Sabo stood up, and Ace turned to look at him. "Yeah! We'll all leave this place one day, and we'll become pirates with the most freedom! I want to see the whole world, and write a book about what I saw! Let's get stronger and become pirates!"

Ace faced the ocean again, "I'd become one even if you didn't tell me to! I will become a pirate, defeat everyone in my way, and become known across the whole world! That will be the proof that I lived!" Ace shouted, a big grin on his face. "I don't care if the world doesn't accept me! No matter how much they hate me, I'll become a great pirate and stand above everyone else!"

Sabo and Luffy smiled brightly.

"I won't run from anyone, or lose to anyone!" he continued. "I'll make sure the whole world knows my name, even if it's through fear!"

Luffy laughed and ran towards the two boys, all three facing the never ending sea that would bring them the freedom they yearned for.

"I'm gonna be the freest person alive! I'm gonna become Pirate King!" she proclaimed.

"You sure are an interesting person, Lu!" Sabo laughed. "I can't wait to see what the future has in store for you! But wait... Becoming pirates is one thing, but all three of us wants to become Captain, right?"

Both Ace and Luffy turned to face him.

"An obstacle I hadn't considered." Ace muttered. "Sabo, I had just thought you'd be my navigator or something.."

Luffy grinned. "I'm the strongest, so I'm captain! Don't worry, I'll take care of you both!"

"No thanks!" both boys denied in sync.

"Eh! Why not? Come on board! Hey come on, join me!"

"That's never gonna happen!"

"Yeah no way!"

"Why not! I'm stronger than both of you, I'll protect you guys!"

"That's not the reason!" Ace growled. "I'm not gonna let my _you_ be my captain!"

"What?! ...Fine then!"

"What the hell?!" Ace shouted.

Sabo sweat dropped, "You really are an interesting person Lu!"

* * *

That night as they stargazed into the sky, Ace returned in to the bandits home. Just as Sabo and Luffy were getting up to follow him inside, he returned with a bottle of sake and three red cups.

"Hey did you steal Dadan's sake?" Luffy questioned with a frown.

Ace ignored her, setting down the cups and slowly pouring the sake into them as his friends looked on curiously.

"Did you guys know?" Ace started. "We can become siblings if we exchange these cups of sake!"

"Wow! Seriously?"

"We may not be together when we set sail!" he continued as Sabo and Luffy grinned. "But our bond will always be together."

"Wherever you are, whatever you do, we'll always bonded together!"

"Yeah!" they shouted, before gulping down the sake.

 _("Wow, that tasted disgusting!"_

" _I know right!"_

" _How does Dadan keep drinking this crap?!")_

* * *

"Hey, Ace? Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"What?" Luffy asked glancing at her blond brother from her position on the ground, where she had been beaten by both boys in their final spar.

"I think I figured out why Luffy hides a whole lot of junk under that floorboard?"

"Oh really?" Ace grinned, catching his breath against a tree stump. "I thought we agreed she was just a weird hoarder."

"Hey, that's rude!" Luffy shouted, standing up with an angry huff. "And how do you lot even know about that? Why were you going through my stuff?"

"We were curious," Sabo hurriedly carried on seeing she was getting angry. "Anyways! Dragons love shiny stuff! In that book I was reading, it says that apparently dragons have caves where they guard gold and silver, but also anything that catches their eye."

"Like shells, cracked mirrors or glass beads?" Ace asked with a knowing look towards Luffy.

"Oi!" Luffy flushed with embarrassment. "Don't go through my stuff!"

"We apologize for going through your stuff without permission, Luffy." Sabo said before continuing. "Anyway, I think this explains why Luffy has a stash of shiny junk."

"I guess that makes sense." Luffy agreed, mollified by his apology. "Is that why I always have an urge to grab shiny stuff?" she asked as she pulled out a silver chain with a cracked gold gem looped on it from her pocket.

"Well, that book certainly has truths to it."

Ace chuckled, "do you just randomly pick up anything shiny?"

"I would feel insulted… buuut basically." Luffy answered as she dug into her other pocket and showed them a small shiny shell.

Both boys burst into laughter, "sorry Luffy, but that is just hilarious!"

* * *

 _\- The next evening -_

* * *

"Oh man, that hercules beetle was totally amazing! How come you wouldn't let me take it home, Ace? I would've taken care of it and everything!" Luffy shouted, as the trio trailed a large rhinoceros on their way back to the bandits hideout.

"They're disgusting, why would you want that as a pet? Imagine waking up and it's sitting on your face!" Ace shivered at the very thought.

Luffy giggled, "Ace-chan, are you scared of beetles? What a baby!"

"I believe he is," Sabo commented, holding back laughter. "Look he's blushing!"

"Shut up both of you! And don't call me that!"

"Aww, Ace-chan! Don't worry I'll protect you from the big, scary beetle!"

"You little shrimp! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hey, quiet down!" Sabo interrupted, "There's someone new in the hut."

Luffy and Ace did as told; "Bwahahaha! Where are the brats?"

The brunets immediately gulped in fear.

"Oh no!" Luffy complained, "My head's gonna get more bruises!"

"What?" Sabo asked, his confusion only growing stronger upon seeing Ace's nod. "How does that have to do with this new geezer?"

"You don't understand, Sabo," Luffy explained. "That geezer is our Grandpa."

"Oh, shit."

"Exactly!"

"Okay, Luffy, Sabo," Ace started. "Remember this is Plan G. No mention of pirates, marines, sailing or the grandline."

"Got it!"

"Roger that!"

They stepped into the hut, wearing big, fake grins on their faces.

"Hey guys," Luffy greeted. "We got dinner!"

"Oh! You brats are back!" Dadan welcomed with an equally big grin. "Your old old man's here!"

"Oi, Luffy! Ace!" Garp shouted as they walked into the first room, a box of biscuits on the floor besides him. "Who's the new brat?"

"Just a friend, Grandpa!" Luffy replied, as they sat down opposite him. "No one to worry about or hit or shout at or- ow!" Luffy complained, rubbing the spot Ace had just elbowed.

"Don't mind the idiot, shitty geezer." Ace interrupted, glaring at his younger sister. "Why are you here? I thought you weren't going to come back until next week?"

"Hahaha!" Garp laughed, as he bit into a biscuit. "I thought I'd check up on little Luffy here-"

"Hey! I'm not little!"

"But," he continued, ignoring the interruption. "You lot seem to be doing okay! I thought you lot would be at each other's necks! Bwahahaha!"

"You shitty geezer, why would you leave her then?!"

"I'm not little, you're just too tall!"

"Well," Garp stood up, ignoring their shouts. "My job here is done, I better get going!"

"Goodbye, shitty geezer!"

"Yeah bye, you crappy old man!"

"Bwahahaha!" The old man patted down his suit as he left the room. "I love you brats too!"

The brunets sighed in relief, "We escaped that situation successfully!"

"Well, he certainly is a weirdo," Sabo commented, "So glad he's not my grandfather!"

"You kids…" Garp's voice growled, and they turned in unison to see the marine standing there with a vicious glare on his face.

(" _Oh man, here comes the fist of love!"_

" _Aww, I thought I wouldn't get hurt this time..")_

""Whose book is this?" He yelled, holding out said book ' _The ways of Pirating_ '.

"Shit!" Sabo swore and winced at his sibling's glares. "Sorry! I was wondering where I had put that book…"

"I'm so going to get you for this, Sabo!" Ace whispered.

"Me too!" Luffy added.

"Who plans on becoming a pirate?!" The old marine bellowed. "I thought for sure I had beaten it out of you two!"

"I mean honestly," Luffy started, "we all do, because like the marine life is just too boring! Like I mean, where's the fun? Where's the adventure?"

(" _We're so getting killed tonight!"_

" _Definitely!")_

"You little brat, you'll become a strong, high-standing marine! Admiral if you really work for it!"

"Nope! Pirate King!"

"Admiral!"

"Pirate King!"

"Admiral!"

"Pirate King!"

"Plan S!" Ace interrupted, and in perfect unison the kids evacuated their seats, ran past the steaming old man and straight through the front door, ignoring the gawking bandits.

The kids ran and ran until the bandits hut was nowhere in sight and they were all out of breath.

"Do you think we lost him?" Sabo huffed, sliding to the muddy ground.

"Hopefully," Luffy answered, as she strained her senses for any sense of the old man.

"Probably not," Ace added.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Luffy suddenly shouted out, "I smell biscuits!"

"Oh shit!"

"You brats!" Garp shouted, right behind them. "You lot are quite good at running, I'll give you that! But how will you ever become powerful marines if you only ever run away?"

"We're not gonna become marines, you shitty geezer!"

"Well then," Garp cracked his knuckles. "I'll beat the idea out of you! Fist of Love!"

* * *

A half hour later the trio were on the ground, their energy drained and identical bumps on their heads. The marine had left them with a very kind warning, "Oi brats! This has been enough training for today! I'll be back tomorrow! Don't die! Bwahahaha!

"That crazy old man thinks this is training?" Sabo yelled. "He's gonna kill us!"

"Shishishi…" Luffy laughed weakly. "Crazy old man's always like this!"

"Yeah," Ace agreed. "The shitty geezer always leaves me half dead whenever he visits!"

Sabo looked horrified at the thought, "We should leave the bandits base." he quickly decided. "If that crazy old man trains us again tomorrow, we'll end up dead!"

His two siblings nodded in agreement.

"Where should we sleep today?" Ace questioned, rubbing the growing bump on his forehead.

"I know! I know!" Luffy shouted excitedly. "We should sleep in the trees!"

"The trees?" Sabo echoed incredulously.

"Yup! That's where I slept on my first day in the forest when Grandpa left me with the bandits! We can sleep on the higher branches so that the taller animals can't attack us."

"Sure," Ace said. "Oh and guys I thought of where we can live!"

"Really?" she asked, wondering if there'd be any cool mysteries in their new home.

"Where?" the blond questioned, impatient for his brother's reply.

Ace grinned, "Alright guys, this is where we are going to live..."

* * *

The next day the bandits woke up to see a note on the wall. Upon reading it the bandits woke up Dadan, who screamed in shock when seeing it. The orange haired bandit double checked it, just to make sure she read it correctly, before letting out a tired sigh.

And she was, the note said _'We're leaving! See you around! ASL'._

When Dadan showed the note to Garp he idly picked his nose. "Eh, look for them! I need to leave to go back to HQ. When I come back make sure they're found and want to become Marines!"

"How do you expect bandits to raise Marines?!" She yelled incredulously, her cigarette falling out her mouth in shock.

"Figure it out!" he glared at them, "Why? You have a problem with that?"

Dadan smiled and shook her head. "None at all!"

Garp grinned and then walked out.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Dadan screamed in anger. "How does that idiot expect us to raise Marines? Huh? How are we even meant to look for them?" She lay down on the ground, and started smoking.

"Actually," she grinned. "This solves things for us! We don't have to look after them anymore!"

A short while later, her paranoia got the best of her, and all the bandits, including herself, were out in the wet rain trying to look for their three charges.

* * *

 _I like to imagine that the trio have come up with a lot of plans from A-Z that cover a whole lot of scenarios. Leave a review with any suggestions. :)_


	9. Revelations

_Not going to lie, but this will probably be the last chapter for the next month or so as I'm going abroad. That aside, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

 _Betaread by the amazing Syluk. Thanks for all your help!_

* * *

Throughout the next couple of days Ace, Sabo, and Luffy ran back and forth from Gray Terminal and the tallest, strongest tree in the forest. The trio would collect all the usable wood and metal they could find and would bring it back to the tall tree. After taking enough wood, the three kids started planning and building their new hideout.

A week later, the three of them were staring up at their very own tree-house with matching grins of sheer satisfaction. They even decorated it making it look quite like a pirate ship, with their very own helm and Jolly Roger. Luffy had painted the black cloth with skull bones and ASL written on top of that.

She also spent a whole day (with her brothers impatiently breathing down her neck until the little dragon snapped and threatened to beat them up if they wouldn't go away) drawing a painting of the three of them grinning. Ace managed to find a frame for it, and it was hanging on the wall, next to the three red sake cups. Beneath them, on the floor were nest of blankets and pillows.

Now two weeks after the trio had left the tender care of the bandits, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were sparring in the forest, close to their new home. Ace and Sabo had finished their daily spars, the result being 26-24.

"Argh!" Sabo groaned and threw his arms up in the air. "I can't believe that I lost again! Damn!"

"Of course you did. I'm stronger than you!"

Ace looked so smug at that moment that the blond wanted to punch him. Badly. "Yeah, whatever!" he replied, rolling his eyes, as he walked to the side, switching places with his sister. "Try saying that to Lu!"

"Shishishi! I'm stronger than both of you!"

"Hey! We can beat you!" the raven exclaimed indignantly before he kind of deflated. "...While working together," he mumbled under his breath. "Anyway!" He smirked and shifted into an offensive stance, ready to go. "I'll definitely defeat you myself today!"

With his pipe held tightly in his hands and a war cry leaving his throat, Ace lunged at Luffy, with all the intent on breaking her infuriating record and finally defeating her himself. Before he could land a hit on his little sister, Luffy blocked his pipe with her own.

Because of her quite inhuman strength, the girl managed to hold her own against the older boy. She lashed out with her leg and delivered a savage blow right between his legs. The instant Ace doubled up in pain, she brought her pipe up and banged it down on his head.

"Ouch!" Sabo cringed, all too grateful that it wasn't him writhing in the dust. "That must have hurt!"

"Urgh..." Ace moaned on the ground. "You… You… You… You little witch! That's too dirty!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled, sounding a bit too gleeful for the boys' comfort. "Mama taught me that! She said hitting a man between his legs is a sure win for me!"

"New rule!" Ace said a few minutes later. "No attacking between the legs!"

"Hey," Luffy yelled. "This is training! What if someone kicks you between the legs when you're older?"

"No self-respecting man would!"

"Whatever!" Luffy pouted. However, she couldn't withstand two pairs of heated glares. "Fine! Sheesh," she gave up. "I agree."

"Good!"

Sabo laughed, "Alright, now that _that_ , um, painful issue is solved, let's do three on three." He trotted to join his two siblings as they faced each other standing in a triangle. "Last man standing wins."

"Winner gets to order losers about for a whole day!" Luffy yelled, with a massive grin.

"Alright," Ace agreed and then repeated, "Last one standing wins!"

"And to make it fair," Sabo continued. "Luffy, you can't use your devil fruit powers."

"Aw, stingy!"

"Yes?"

"Okaaay!"

"Three!" They all tensed, eyes alert. "Two!" They scrutinized their opponents, thinking who was going after who as their first target in their impromptu battle royale. "One! GO!"

Ace immediately pounced after Luffy with a determined gleam in his brown orbs, pipe gripped tightly with both hands. Luffy ducked successfully under his wide swing. Her arm suddenly shot forward and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

Ace had a very, _very_ bad feeling when the girl broke into a vicious grin. The next thing he knew was her stuffing something down his shirt. The brunet jumped back, frantically searching and shaking his clothes as he screamed, "What the hell, Luffy?!"

Luffy laughed, and then ran towards Sabo who retreated the moment he saw the girl dropping something big and black inside the other raven's shirt. Her hand clenched into a tight fist and aimed for his face. The blond avoided it just in time, and retaliated with a kick straight into Luffy's stomach.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Ace shrieked behind them.

"What did you do to him?" Sabo asked his sister, watching as Ace tore off his shirt in panic. He had never heard his brother sounding or acting like that and it horrified him.

"Ow, that hurt, Sabo!" Luffy rubbed her stomach, as she readied her stance before glancing at Ace. "I threw an Atlas beetle down his shirt. Hey, Ace, make sure you don't hurt it!"

If looks could kill, Luffy would be just a bloody smudge on the ground right that moment. The boy finally – _finally_ – threw the beetle away and screamed, "I'mma kill that damn bug!" He pointed a finger at the girl. "And then come after _you_ next!"

Sabo could only stare dully before commenting, "Wow, you fight dirty, Luffy."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed without a care. "There were no rules to stop me from doing that, right?"

"Well... I guess you're right," Sabo agreed reluctantly. He stepped out of the way when Ace came storming towards them, his lips pulled into an angry snarl.

Luffy blocked Ace's assault, but yelped in pain when Sabo managed a hit from behind. "Two on one? Rude!"

"It'd be better to beat down the strongest opponent first, Luffy." Sabo said, as he changed his stance, preparing for his next attack.

Luffy didn't reply, instead focusing on the fight. She punched Ace in the ribs and then blocked Sabo's incoming kick. Just as she was rearing her arm to punch Sabo in the face, Ace kicked her butt making her land on her stomach.

Ace brandished his pipe in front of her face, "Do you give up?!"

"Hell no!" Luffy yelled, just as she flipped into a standing position, kicking Ace's weapon out his hands in the process.

Sabo jumped back into the heart of the battle with a loud shout and hit Luffy right on the back of her head. Luffy fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well," Ace said with a smirk, readying his weapon. "I guess that just leaves us two!"

Sabo returned his smirk with one of his own. "Yeah."

"Can't wait to order you two around!"

"Haha, let's see you try!"

* * *

Luffy rose to consciousness around fifteen minutes later with a weary groan, "Ow, ow, my head..." She looked around blearily, noticing her brothers opposite her, laying on their backs facing the cloudy sky. "Ace! Sabo!" she yelled, before wincing at her pounding head. "What happened? Who won?"

"I did," Sabo exhaled as he rubbed a coloring bruise. "Though it doesn't feel much like a win."

"Aww, man!" the girl complained, plopping back down on the ground. "I so wanted to win as well. If I had used my powers I would've so kicked your asses!" At Sabo's snorted laugh and Ace's silence, she rose up into a sitting position again with a grimace. "Oi, Ace, you awake?"

"Yup."

"What did you with Atlas?"

"I killed it," Ace declared with a vicious smirk. "It was so satisfying!"

"What?!" she stood up and ran to Ace, ignoring her aches and pains. "How could you do that? He's so nice and sweet and peaceful!"

"It's creepy and disgusting!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Luffy, he did not kill it," Sabo interrupted lazily. "He was going to but decided against it because he didn't want beetle blood on his shoes."

"Oh, thank god!" she cried in relief, falling on top of Ace.

"Hey, get off!" he demanded, but made no actual move to push her off. "I have to go and wash myself. I can still feel its creepy body on me." He shivered in disgust. "Its creepy body with its creepy legs and its creepy… whatever those things on its head are, they're creepy!"

"Don't be a baby," Luffy scolded, gently trailing her fingers on his bare stomach.

"Aargh!" the boy yelled. "That's disgusting! Get off!" and he shoved his sister off his lap.

"Ruude!" the latter complained before crawling to Sabo and cuddling against his side. "Sabo's so much nicer!"

Sabo patted her head tiredly, eyes closed whilst Ace glared at her. "Yeah, well, I like Sabo better too!" he announced. "At least he doesn't shove disgusting bugs down my shirt!"

"Aww, come oooooon~!" Luffy whined. "You have to admit it was sooo funny!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yeah, it was!" The little girl giggled. "Your face was too funny!"

"Oh, shut up, you little shrimp!"

"Hey, I may be small but I can still kick your ass! And anyway, I'm going to grow taller, you just wait!"

"As I won today, I get to order you both about," Sabo muttered. "So for the love of God, shut up!"

With reluctant glares, the brunets quietened down and soon the three fell into peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ace awoke first after their nap, unsure what exactly disturbed his sleep. With a bone cracking yawn, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then looked around his surroundings, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

After a moment, the boy found nothing and was ready to simply plop back on the ground, but a subtle shift in the shadows drew his attention. There was a hunking figure around ten metres away, hidden by the tall trees.

"Oh shit," Ace swore under his breath, his hand fumbling behind him blindly before it ultimately touched one of his siblings' leg. He started to shake it. "Luffy, Sabo, get up..."

"Wha?"

"What's up, Ace?"

"Get up!" he hissed sharply. "We have to run!"

Luffy yawned, her eyes still completely closed, but Sabo was already looking around, albeit way too inattentive. "Why?" he asked.

Luffy finally shook herself awake, just enough to glance at the surrounding trees and see what got her brother all jittery. Her eyes widened in realisation. "Look! There's a massive tiger down there!"

"Exactly!" Ace agreed. "We have to leave! That's the Lord of the Jungle!"

Just then, the huge tiger crept out of the safety of the trees, prowling closer to them. Not waiting for it to pounce on them, both boys grabbed Luffy and ran for their lives.

Spurred on by the frightened little humans, the tiger roared and instantly chased after them.

The trio dashed through the forest with trees exploding behind them and earth trembling under their feet.

"At this rate, we're not gonna make it!" Sabo cried out desperately.

Ace gritted his teeth. "We have no choice but to fight it then!"

"I can– I can transform into my dragon form," Luffy panted out, barely managing to draw air into her lungs in their mad sprint. "And fly us out of here!"

"Will you be able to carry us both?!" Sabo yelled, as he ran as fast as he could.

"I will!" the girl declared with absolute conviction as she slid to a stop and faced the tiger. "Some overgrown kitten won't stop me from becoming the Pirate King!"

With these words, her human form changed, strong wings spread behind her and she immediately pushed herself off of the ground and to the skies, boys scrambling to grab onto her for safety. Ace ended up sitting on her back and Sabo holding on to her leg.

The tiger wasn't about to lose his juicy prey. It leaped into the air, hungry eyes flashing as it lashed out with its clawed paw.

Luffy's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't let a wild beast beat her. She couldn't let her brothers get hurt either. She _wouldn't_ let her brothers get hurt!

There was a sudden burning heat deep inside her lungs, quickly expanding up her throat, and she opened her mouth wide to express her defiance. It wasn't a shout that came out, but a thunderous roar that shook the forest and reverberated into the distance.

Luffy opened her eyes, not quite realising she had closed them in the first place, and saw the tiger squirming on the ground, yowling pitifully, its head and whole upper body on fire.

Luffy flew a reasonable distance away. She shrugged Ace off and when Sabo let go reversed back to her human form. "WOW!" she yelled, excitement still pumping through her veins. "That was so scary! How did the tiger go up in fire?"

"Holy shit!" Ace swore. "You suddenly breathed fire! Wait, how did you breathe fire?"

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked, cocking her head to the side. "When did I breathe fire? That's not possible! I didn't breathe fire!"

"Yes, you did," Sabo answered. "You roared really loud–"

"Yeah," Ace interrupted, "My eardrums are still pounding."

"–and then suddenly a stream of fire left your mouth! It was so awesome!"

"It _was_ pretty cool," the brunet agreed in a mumble.

"You're serious?" Luffy frowned, thinking about that sudden heat in her chest, and her eyes glittered. "Oh, woooow! That is so awesome! I breathed fire! That is sooo cool!"

She suddenly turned around to face the trees, breathed in, imagined that heat in her chest, and let it out. When she couldn't hear the crackling of fire, she opened her eyes and scowled in disappointment.

Luffy turned back to her brother, "Hey, how come it didn't work?"

Ace shrugged, "You're the one who breathed fire, aren't you? Figure it out."

"You're just jealous that I'm so cool that I can breathe fire!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Guys, shut up!" Sabo ordered, and the brunettes turned away from each other with matching harrumphs. "Anyways, I think maybe you can only use it as a dragon?"

"Awww," Luffy whined. "That sucks!"

"Or maybe," Sabo mollified. "Maybe you have to train to use it? I don't know, Lu. I guess you'll just have to find out."

"I guess…"

"I'm starving," Ace said, readying his pipe. "That tiger is just cooking itself for us."

"Ooh, good idea, Ace!"

* * *

"Hey, did you hurt yourself, Luffy?" Ace asked, as he climbed into the treehouse, Sabo on his tail.

Luffy looked up from where she was colouring a picture book, seated in a mountain of blankets. "What? No."

"Why's your arm bandaged then?" Sabo asked, kicking off his shoes.

"Oh crap! I mean, oh yeah, yeah." Luffy looked around nervously. "Yeah, I, uh, I cut myself before. Yep!"

The boys seemed unimpressed. "So why did you just say you hadn't hurt yourself?" Ace asked.

"I forgot..?" she answered but it came out more as a question instead of a solid reply. Only an idiot wouldn't have noticed the hesitation in her voice.

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself of that lie?" Sabo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No one!" the girl denied. "I'm not lying!" The boys continued to give her unimpressed stares, and Luffy hurriedly snapped her book shut and stood up. "Anyway let's eat, I'm starving!" she declared.

Ace crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the girl. "Don't change the subject, Luffy," he grumbled. "You don't keep secrets from your siblings."

Luffy worried her lip. There was something in his voice, some kind of edge, that made her uncomfortable. Hurt maybe? "I can't tell," she muttered as she shifted from one foot to another. "I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about my tattoo. It's a secret."

The boys stared at her. "Oh," Sabo said with a smirk. "So, it's a tattoo."

"Yeah, it's a tattoo of–" Luffy's eyes grew impossibly wide and she slapped a hand on her mouth. "I said nothing!" she mumbled behind her palm. "It's not a tattoo! What are you talking about? Hahahaha," The girl laughed, sounding a bit hysterical. "It's a bruise! A bruise! I cut myself! Remember?"

"You're an awful liar," Ace deadpanned. "Why do you keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, Luffy," their blond brother agreed. "And why do you have a tattoo?"

"...It's rude to tell someone's secret, and I'm a very very nice, polite person."

Both boys burst into laughter, "I'm afraid to say you're not as polite as you think you are."

"What?! Of course I am!"

"You steal meat, you don't ever listen to Dadan," Sabo started.

"And you beat up thugs and dine and dash with us!" Ace continued.

"Heey! You both do that too! We do it together!"

"Yeah, well we don't claim to be polite individuals," Sabo argued. "Besides, that ship had already sailed, Luffy. Your secret's out!"

Luffy frowned, "If we ignore my tattoo, I won't ever bring up Uncle Roger anymore!" she offered knowing that for some reason Ace seemed to dislike the late Pirate King; only realising her mistake a second too late.

"Uncle Roger?!" they shouted in unison.

Luffy's face could only be described as one particular emotion: Oh Shit.

"Y'know what," she began as she moved to climb down the tree. "Let's just ignore the fact that I opened my big mouth and just pretend that nothing happened in the last ten minutes. Agreed? Thanks."

"Oh, no, no!" Ace argued as he grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks. "Explain what you meant by 'Uncle Roger'!"

"Nothing! I meant nothing at all!" the girl denied vehemently. "Just a random slip of the mouth!"

"Are you related to him?" the brunet demanded with a fierce scowl.

Luffy stared at both their unrelenting faces and saw no possible escape from this conversation. She let out a loud sigh and mumbled, "Possibly?"

"Seriously?"

"How?"

"I mean," she continued, "there may be a small and, I mean a very _very_ small, possibility that my Mama and the Pirate King were siblings. Just a sliiight possibility, you know? Just a tiny, tiiiiiiny, tiiiiiiiii–"

"We're cousins?!" Ace blurted.

"...What?" Luffy asked, furrowing her brow, as Ace and Sabo's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you get that answer?"

The two boys remained silent, and the tense silence stretched.

"Y'know what," Ace started as he headed for the ladder, "I think that Luffy was right, we should just pretend this conversation never happened and that we erase it from our minds. Agreed? Thanks."

"Holy crap!" Luffy shouted as the answer came to her. "You're Uncle Roger's son?! Oh my god! That is totally awesome! Hey, hey, why do you dislike him so much? He was the Pirate King," she rambled, unaware of Ace's growing irritation, "and he was so strong and cool!"

"No, he wasn't! He was just an asshole!" the boy growled, climbing down the tree. "I don't want to hear about him!"

Luffy turned to Sabo, frowning. "He wasn't an asshole, he was a good person! Mama said he was nice, and happy and cared for his crew a lot!"

"I don't doubt you," the blond replied, watching Ace walk away from their treehouse. "But, you see, Ace has only ever grown up hearing about how the Pirate King was the worst scum, and that if he ever had a child, the child didn't deserve to live."

"But, why?" She scowled, anger gracing her features. "Mama never said anything like that, none of it is true!"

Sabo patted his little sister's head soothingly with a patient albeit sad smile on his face. "Luffy, what you have yet to realise is that the world is mostly full of dumb assholes."

"Well, I'm going to prove Ace wrong!" Luffy pouted. "Uncle Roger wasn't like that at all!"

* * *

Ace gave a final shout as he brought down the huge alligator. Stupid people, stupid Luffy, stupid Pirate King.

He had been surprised when Luffy first showed up; she hadn't been the weak crybaby he had expected but rather stronger than him and rare to cry.

He had been having more fun in these last few weeks than he had in his entire life so far.

Luffy and Sabo were different than anyone he had ever met. They liked hanging out with him and they didn't seem to hate Roger and consequently him when _everyone_ in the entire world seemed to.

But, why?

Ace had always been told that he had been the child of scum, even the bandits had whispered about him being 'the child of a demon' when they thought he couldn't hear.

When Sabo found out, he had just shrugged it off with an unconcerned, ' _I don't care about your parentage, they don't define you, do they?'_ That had been the nicest thing Ace had ever heard or hoped to hear in his entire life.

Then Luffy came along. She was always happy, always cheerful and so strong as well. Turned out she was also related to the Pirate King but for some odd reason she seemed to love the man! How? Why?

Ace's mother had died protecting him, _because_ of his father, because of what he was, of what he had done, _because_ everyone despised him and was out to get him.

How was he supposed to like someone who couldn't protect the ones he supposedly loved? Who everyone he had ever asked (discounting three people) hated his guts, and would love a chance to murder the Pirate King's child?

Ace's scowl grew deeper the more he thought about it, unable to reach any form of conclusion, and he let out a frustrated growl.

And who was Luffy's mother? He had never heard of her, no one had ever mentioned her, not the shitty geezer, nor any of the drunk assholes or even any newspaper articles _(thankfully the bandits had been useful enough to teach him to read)._ What was her name? Was she alive? No, wait, Luffy had mentioned her mother being killed, so no.

Who was Luffy's father? They still hadn't gotten any answer about the tattoo, he realised. Was is related to her parents? Why did she even have a tattoo so young? What was so secretive about it?

He had so many damn questions, but he didn't want to ask any of them because Luffy would just be so damn impressed by the Pirate King and would want to talk his ear off about him.

"Hey, Ace."

Ace startled out of his own thoughts, nearly tripping over the dead alligator by his feet. "Luffy," he greeted, as he steadied himself.

Luffy scratched her head, a sign the boys had realised was her being embarrassed. "I'm sorry for asking you so many questions back then."

He gave her a small nod, before bending down to tie rope around the dead carcass.

"I know you don't want to listen to me talk about your father," she continued, ignoring his growing glare. "But just hear me out, alright?"

Seeing as she was pointedly waiting for his reply, the boy reluctantly nodded.

Luffy smiled. "Okay, listen, I know people say all this crap about the Pirate King being the worst and whatever, but it's not true."

Ace glowered at her, because seriously? This again?

Luffy mirrored the expression, "Okay, maybe there is some truth, I don't know, but listen!" she insisted. "Normal pirates, they attack random people for no good reason and they take over islands and whatnot but Uncle Roger didn't do that! Mama said he always wanted to just explore the seas and be free!"

Luffy could tell that Ace was listening even if he gave no outward sign of doing it, busy with his prey.

"I've heard people, well marines, say stuff about my Dad being the most dangerous man in the world and that I should be put down cause I might turn out like him, but! That stuff may be true, cause Papa is the strongest person I know but I love him and he loves me! He'd also read me bedtime stories and he'd buy me gifts and he is a nice and awesome dad!"

Ace was so confused. Who was her father? Before he could ask, she carried on.

"So your father may have been an asshole, but he was a nice asshole with a good crew and did y'know he had a really dumb blue clown on his crew and d'you know that Shanks was a part of his crew too?" Luffy was definitely babbling now. "Isn't that awesome? And Shanks is really awesome too, he saved me from a seaking and his arm was bitten off, and it was really sad but he didn't blame me at all! And then he gave me his hat and we promised that–"

"Okay! You can stop!" Ace interrupted. "I don't need to hear your whole life story, take a deep breath!"

"Oh man, I thought you were never gonna stop me!" Luffy panted, with a huge grin.

"Yeah, I thought she wasn't going to stop either," Sabo added, as he walked out from behind a tree.

"Hey!" Ace accused. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Yep," the blond replied unashamedly.

Luffy's eyebrows drew together. "What does ea- easdropping mean?"

"Eavesdropping," Sabo corrected. "It means when you listen in on other people's conversations."

"Ohh, I see."

"Whatever," Ace turned back towards his little sister and sighed. "Look, I don't know what to think about that man right now, so let's just drop it." She crossed her arms, looking more than ready to start praising the late Pirate King, but Ace shook his head. "I've heard enough, alright?"

Luffy pouted, but eventually nodded and stayed silent.

"Anyway," Sabo butted in, looking at the girl. "Who is your father?"

The little raven's mouth opened, then closed. "Ah well," she finally relented. "I'll just tell you. His name's Dragon." At their confused looks, she clarified. "The Revolutionary Dragon."

"Holy shit," the blond swore. "Your father's the most wanted man in the world?!"

"Yup," the girl confirmed. "I mean, he told me not to tell anyone–"

"I can't imagine why!" Sabo said sarcastically.

"–but like, I trust you guys," she ended with a big smile, ignoring her annoying brother.

"You definitely have it worse," Ace muttered. "Your father's still alive, so you could be used as bait for ransom. And the moment your father comes with the money, they'll kill you anyways."

"What?" Luffy asked, totally lost. Where had that come from?

"Ace has been reading story books lately," Sabo explained.

"Ah, I see," she responded, blinking back her confusion. Today had been a tiring day. "Anyway, nobody knows that my dad has a daughter, or that my dad is Grandpa's kid, except for you guys, Makino-san and the guys back in dad's base. So, I'm safe here."

"Wow, I just realised that your granddad who is a vice-admiral and who has a son who's now the most wanted man in the world, left you two with bandits, and expects you lot to be highly respectable marines." Sabo laughed. "He doesn't have an ounce of parental technique, does he?"

Luffy giggled, "Nope!"

Ace nodded in agreement, before realising something, "Hey, Luffy! What's up with your tattoo then?"

"Everyone in the revolutionary army has one," she explained as she began untying her bandage. "I'd always wanted one, and Papa finally allowed it."

"Why? Did you plan to be a revolutionary?"

"Nope!" the girl exclaimed, showing her tattoo to her brothers. "It's just really cool looking!"

Ace stared at the black and red japanese dragons inked on her left upper arm. "It does look pretty good."

"So everyone in the revolutionary army has one?" Sabo asked when she started rebandaging it. "In the same spot?"

"Nope, you're not forced to get one but most do, and everyone has theirs wherever they want." Luffy tied up the bandage with a grin. "Though where I have mine is the most usual."

"Huh, cool."

"Why, Sabo?" Ace questioned. "You planning to join the revolutionists?"

"What, no!" the blond denied. "I was just curious!"

"Shishishi! Let's go home! Ace already got food and everything!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!"

* * *

The sun had gone to rest, and the moon had replaced it in its wake; Ace stared up at the glittering stars as he pondered over the days events.

He knew he had doubts about everything Luffy had been preaching about. Who wouldn't? He had grown up his whole life only hearing how worthless the Pirate King was, how Ace shouldn't be a pirate unless he only wanted to be known as the 'Pirate King's son'.

Except, his world view had been shaken to its core. Luffy honestly believed that his father, though he loathed to call him that, had been a good man. A good man with loyal nakama who he loved and they loved him in return. That didn't explain why had none of them taken care of him when he was born. If they really had been so loyal then they would have known about him, right?

And a truly faithful crew wouldn't abandon their captain's son, would they?

Maybe Luffy's mother (his aunt, Ace corrected, which truthfully just sounded odd) had been lying about her brother. It could be that, he decided, she was only telling these stories to keep Luffy happy. Who wouldn't want to keep the smile on that annoying shrimp's face?

But Ace knew deep down inside, there was a high possibility of Luffy's mom having told the truth. He snorted to himself, maybe Roger really was a happy man who only yearned for freedom, just like himself and his siblings. They also made a lot of enemies simply by doing their own thing.

He just didn't know! Who was telling the truth? Would he ever find out if his father had been as good as Luffy portrayed?

"Was it even good that I was born?" he muttered to himself.

He startled when he heard soft footsteps joining him on their makeshift balcony; Ace stopped biting his lip and turned to face his sibling.

Luffy gave him a small smile, before looking up at the vast sky. "It's so pretty," she murmured, grey eyes taking in the scenery.

Ace remained silent, though he did face the sky once again, absently noticing a clutter of stars that resembled a skull.

"Y'know, Mama once told me that whenever she would sail with Uncle's crew the best thing would be the time at night." The younger girl stole a hesitant glance at Ace, but seeing that her brother was paying attention, she continued, "She would lay down on deck at night and just watch the stars glitter all above her. Mama said it was so peaceful at that time, because no one was making noise, the crew weren't shouting, Shanks and Buggy wouldn't be arguing, and that it'd just be quiet except for the sea under her. And Uncle would sometimes join her and they would just lay there until she would fall asleep." There was a soft smile on the girl's face. "Mama would always find herself safely back in her bed the next morning."

The freckled boy looked towards her, curious despite himself. "Your mother… she sailed with the Pirate King?"

"Not a lot," Luffy replied. "But whenever Mama and Uncle met up, she'd sail with them for a few days."

"Oh…" This just made Ace doubt his once concrete beliefs even more. It was the first time he heard a retold story about Roger coming from a person who knew him personally. The Pirate King laying down with his sister, just watching the night sky peacefully? What sort of evil man did that?

"But Mama said," Luffy continued. "That as soon as the sun rose, the ship would be chaos again, what with everyone jumping about and wanting food. And Uncle would always join them and they'd all be loud and drive her and the perverted first mate crazy." She let out a short laugh. "But that was exactly what made them all truly happy." Luffy grinned at her brother. "I can't wait to gather my own crew and have that much fun!"

"Yeah…" Ace looked over her shivering frame, and quickly dragged her back into the warmth of the blankets. "Are you trying to catch a cold?"

"Silly, Ace!" she said, curling up next to Sabo's awaking form. "I'm so happy that you were born," the girl stated with wide earnest eyes. "If you weren't here, then who would me and Sabo have?"

"What?" Ace stared at his siblings, noticing Sabo's soft smile and Luffy's massive grin. "You, you heard me?"

"Shhh," she replied, warming her feet against Sabo's legs and at the same time grabbing Ace's hand to drag him under the blankets to snuggle with her. "Let's go sleep!"

Idiot, Ace thought fondly. But as he lay down next to his siblings, staring up at the red cups that signified their bond, it felt like some invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders, like that heavy and painful feeling inside his chest diminished, like he was set free. Maybe the Pirate King had been a horrendous man, but he also could have been a joyful explorer sailing the seas with his dear nakama.

As he hurriedly wiped a few escaped tears, Ace decided not to dwell on that anymore. Or try not to, at the very least. Whether Roger was or wasn't a good man, his siblings loved him either way. So, one day he'll find out the real truth, but today he was just going to sleep with them and they would face tomorrow in the morning.

Together.

* * *

 _Leave a review on your way out ;)_


End file.
